


Незримое (но запечатленное на видео)

by faikit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buried Past, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Мстители обнаружили видеозаписи, на которых Тони тестирует броню Железного Человека. Стив Роджерс пытается разобраться с беспечным отношением Тони к своим здоровью и жизни, узнавая в процессе больше о его семье - и той, в которой он родился, и той, которую выбрал сам. И которая, конечно, выбрала его.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Unseen (That Are Captured on Film)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536146) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



— Я не буду опять смотреть «Миссия невыполнима». Нет. Исключено. Прекрати так смотреть на меня, сейчас моя очередь выбирать, а я терпеть не могу Тома Круза, — Клинт поднял планшет, чтобы не видеть несчастное лицо Тора. — Не гляди на меня так. Прекрати! Я... Нет!  
— Проще будет смириться, — отметил Стив, устраиваясь на диване с миской попкорна и газировкой в стеклянной бутылке, которую Тони достал бог знает где. Он даже испытывал некое предвкушение, несмотря на то, что никогда не был фанатом крем-соды.  
— Я не сдамся. Сегодня моя очередь выбирать фильм, и нет, мы не будем смотреть что-либо с участием Тома Круза, — Клинт стукнул Тора по голове планшетом, и полубог захохотал. — Только потому, что у некоторых из вас ужасный киновкус...  
Сидящая в соседнем кресле Наташа издала звук, который можно было бы принять за смех, будь она кем-то иным. Она точила ножи, как делала каждую неделю, явно демонстрируя, что ее кино не интересует, и неважно, чей это выбор. Стив, однако, заметил, что она всегда предпочитала чистить свое оружие в гостиной именно в четверг вечером. И когда на широкоформатном экране шли неправдоподобные боевые сцены, она комментировала их на русском.  
— Слушай, по крайней мере, мои фильмы без субтитров, — бросил Клинт.  
Наташа изогнула бровь.  
— Разве не ты заставил нас смотреть «Унесенные призраками» с субтитрами?  
— Ладно, ладно, заткнись уже, — усмехнулся он, пролистывая огромную коллекцию фильмов Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, эти файлы вообще хоть как-то упорядочены?  
— Полагаю, файлы распределены по категориям «шикарно», «еще шикарнее», «девчачье кино» и «откуда это вообще здесь?» — ответил тот.  
Стив так ясно представил себе, как Тони это произносит, что подавился смехом. ИИ язвительным и чуть насмешливым тоном продолжил:  
— Если желаете, я могу предложить более... традиционную систему классификации.  
— Ты человечище, ДЖАРВИС, без шуток, — Клинт поднял вверх большой палец.  
— Спасибо за вашу оценку, — экран планшета погас, а затем файлы появились снова, на сей раз упорядоченные в столбцы и строки.  
— Что мы смотрим? — появился Брюс, босиком и в мятой одежде, очки его криво сидели на носу, а рукава были закатаны по локоть. Позади него стоял аккуратно причесанный Коулсон в безукоризненно выглаженном костюме и до блеска начищенных ботинках. В руках оба держали тридэ очки.  
— Клинт никак не определится, — пояснил Стив и протянул Брюсу миску с попкорном. Тот с легкой улыбкой взял горсть.  
— И никого это не удивляет, — губы Коулсона дрогнули. Клинт, поглощенный выбором фильма, с широкой улыбкой показал ему средний палец.  
Пока все занимали свои привычные места, Клинт продолжал выбирать, ворча себе под нос названия.  
— Эй, ДЖАРВИС? Что это? — он ткнул в список файлов, обозначенных лишь датами.  
— Записи ранних экспериментов мистера Старка с костюмом Железного Человека, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, и все присутствующие замерли.  
— Погоди, что? — Стив взглянул вверх. Умом он понимал, что ДЖАРВИС не живет на потолке, но не мог избавиться от привычки.   
— Мистер Старк ведет постоянную запись своих экспериментов, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — Чтобы анализировать данные. Эта конкретная серия была снята в то время, когда он пытался внести коррективы в технологию репульсоров и предварительную структуру брони.  
Все уставились на планшет в руках Клинта. Даже Наташа опустила нож и приподняла брови.  
— Почему они в списке? — спросил наконец Клинт.  
— Запрос был сделан на видеофайлы, к которым вы имеете доступ, — объяснил ДЖАРВИС. — Хоть это и не развлекательные файлы, они отвечают критериям запроса.  
— Погоди, мы можем их посмотреть? — спросил Клинт, распахнув глаза. — Черт, ты шутишь? О, мы их посмотрим.  
— Бартон... — начал Коулсон.  
— Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Я посмотрю это, вы можете уйти, если хотите, но я просмотрю эти записи, все, прямо сейчас. ДЖАРВИС, ты сказал, у нас есть доступ? Это ведь не суперличное видео, верно? Он не раздевается или не устраивает кастинг через постель для каких-нибудь Железных Мисс?  
Минутная пауза.  
— Он остается полностью одетым на протяжении всего процесса, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — И да. Мне пришлось пересмотреть все кадры, прежде чем дать вам гарантии.  
— Я чертовски люблю Тони, — признался Клинт, запуская видео.  
Стив знал, что должен был помешать этому вторжению в частную жизнь. По крайней мере, им стоило дождаться Тони и спросить его разрешения. Вместо этого, он устроился поудобнее, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что щеки вспыхнули при одной только мысли об обнаженном Тони, тестирующем костюм Железного Человека. Черт побери, даже полуголый Тони, ремонтирующий броню...  
О боже, он извращенец.  
Экран замерцал, а когда помехи пропали, появилось изображение Тони. Он стоял посреди мастерской, прилаживая ряд проводов, обхватывающих его руки и грудь. На нем были черная майка, порванная под круг дугового реактора, потрепанные штаны, а выражение лица определенно казалось маниакальным.   
— Ладно, — голос прозвучал напряженно и резко, как всегда, когда Тони бывал чем-то увлечен. — Начнем с десяти процентов мощности.  
Тони на экране поднял руки, пошире расставил ноги, а сидящий на диване в гостиной Брюс выпрямил спину и напрягся.  
— Погодите, что он делает, это...  
Тони поднялся в воздух и врезался в стену с ужасным треском.  
— О, черт, — отшатнулся Клинт.  
— Господи, — Стив зажал рот руками. Миска накренилась, рассыпая попкорн, и он быстро подхватил ее.  
— Слишком сильная тяга, — отметил Брюс, его голос потонул в потоке проклятий Наташи и Коулсона.  
— Первые попытки полета редко происходят гладко, — кивнул Тор. — Я глубоко сочувствую его тяжелой участи, мой собственный первый полет закончился полудюжиной смертей, — все дружно посмотрели на него, и он пожал плечами:  
— Гуси.  
Пожалуй, этот образ Стив не хотел бы запечатлеть в памяти, спасибо большое.  
— Что мы сегодня смотрим? — спросил Тони от двери.  
Все повернулись к нему, и он уставился на них, по-совиному хлопая глазами. Под мышкой Тони держал коробку печенья, а в руке — баллончик со взбитыми сливками.  
— Что? — он склонил голову набок, бросил взгляд на экран и замер.  
Чувство вины пересилило панику, возникшую при виде полета Тони, и Стив выпрямился.  
— Тони, мы...  
— О мой бог! Вы смотрите это? — спросил тот с широкой ухмылкой. — О, о, это только начало, чудно, бесподобно, вы даже еще не добрались до самого интересного.  
Он перепрыгнул через спинку дивана, плюхнулся на подушку рядом со Стивом и улыбнулся. В темных глазах плясали смешинки.  
— Вы должны увидеть это, это... — засмеялся он, — здорово.  
— Как это может быть здорово? — скучным тоном уточнил Коулсон. — Ты едва не свернул себе шею.  
Тони отмахнулся от него баллончиком со сливками.  
— Но не сломал же, так что, эй, это забавно! — он указал на экран. — Смотрите.  
Тони на экране с трудом встал и зажмурился. Шатаясь и едва держась на ногах, с помощью Дубины он все же вернулся в центр мастерской.  
— Окей, надо внести изменения в... — и покачнулся, а Дубина положил щуп на спину, пытаясь поддержать.   
— Что, что ты делаешь? Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Иди, приберись где-нибудь. Ты опять оставил на верстаке бардак, разберись с ним. Нет, не со мной, не...- Дубина послушно откатился, и Тони рухнул на пол с глухим стуком. — Оу.  
Тони на диване хохотал до слез. Брюс нахмурился и неодобрительно посмотрел на него.  
— Это, — строго сказал он, — противоречит технике безопасности в лаборатории.  
— Ну, хм, — Тони вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Он привалился к боку Стива, вытянул ноги и положил голову ему на плечо. Похоже, Тони не замечал напряжения, и Стив глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. Тони снова указал на экран, глупо улыбаясь. — Вот. Вот, смотрите.  
На видео Тони снова стоял на ногах. Поковырявшись в проводке, он опустил руки, уперся покрепче ногами, стиснул зубы — и врезался в стену.  
— Я снова это сделал! — захохотал Тони. — Я идиот. Взгляните на это, о мой бог, я просто болван, — он согнулся пополам от смеха. — Следующие двадцать минут я пытался определить с помощью Дубины, от которого не было толку, не получил ли я сотрясение или вывих плеча. И ответ был... — он указал баллончиком со сливками в потолок. — ДЖАРВИС?  
— И то, и другое, — язвительно ответил тот.  
— Спасибо, дамы и господа! — Тони встал и низко поклонился. — Спасибо. Я буду здесь всю неделю, не забудьте оставить на чай официанткам, — он плюхнулся обратно на диван. — ДЖАРВИС, останови этого болвана, — Тони улыбался, глядя на экран. — Я выгляжу пьяным или тронувшимся. Боже, обожаю эту запись.  
— Это не смешно.  
Все уставились на Стива, и он осознал, что сдавленные злые слова сорвались с его языка сами собой. Тони запрокинул голову, посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх, моргнул — и взгляд его темных глаз был таким теплым, живым, настолько живым, что больно было смотреть. Стив чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце в груди, давление стало почти невыносимо болезненным, хотелось закричать, схватить Тони и встряхнуть, чтобы дошло...  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Разумеется смешно, — он откинулся назад, выудил печенье из коробки и встряхнул взбитые сливки. — В смысле, я выключил камеру до того, как появился Ю и Дубина вправил мне плечо. Это было довольно глупо, но я не хотел выходить из мастерской. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.  
— Нет. Не знаю, — Стив понял, что сжал в кулаки лежащие на коленях руки, и снова сделал попытку расслабиться. — Тони, это не смешно.  
Тони выдавил спираль взбитых сливок на печенье и сунул в рот.  
— Если ты думаешь, что это не смешно, тебе определенно не стоит смотреть первый тестовый полет Железного Человека, который закончился полным провалом, — он прожевал и проглотил. — Проблема обледенения. Я рассказывал вам, ребята, о проблеме обледенения?  
— Это не смешно, — процедил Стив. — Ты мог умереть.  
Похоже, Тони наконец-то понял, в чем дело. Он дернул бровью.  
— Но не умер же, — из голоса ушло легкомыслие, тон стал спокойным и успокаивающим, а улыбка настоящей, а не одной из тех напыщенных, что предназначались прессе, президенту и его собственным адвокатам — просто теплая улыбка из разряда «эй, все нормально». Одну их таких, например, он приберег для Стива, когда мир чуть не взорвался и осколки Манхэттена еще дымились.  
Это не погасило неистовую ярость, от которой Стива буквально трясло.  
Он понял, что уже на пределе и рывком поднялся на ноги, рассыпая попкорн. Бутылка крем-соды завертелась по полу, сделала круг и еще круг, как при игре в бутылочку. Остальные молчали, и Стиву хотелось заорать, чтобы они прекратили, просто прекратили притворяться. Это было ГЛУПО.  
— Не понимаю, что смешного ты в этом нашел, — выпалил он. — Это не смешно. Вообще не смешно, это опасно и глупо, и...  
Он оборвал себя и развернулся на пятках — под ногами захрустел попкорн. Не хотелось признаваться даже себе самому в страхе, который всколыхнулся внутри, не хотелось думать о том, сколько раз Тони был на волосок от смерти, а он сам — от того, чтобы проснуться в новом веке без него.  
— Ты что, правда орешь на меня за то, что случилось много лет назад? — Тони качнул головой. Глаза его стали обсидианово-черными, а взгляд — острым, ранящим. — В самом деле? Видишь ли, экстренное сообщение, Кэп, у меня была целая жизнь до твоего появления, до появления кого-либо из вас. Так что не понимаю, почему ты полагаешь, будто мне следует извиниться, потому что это... — Тони ткнул пальцем в экран, где он замер на полушаге с выражением лица, в котором читались решимость, боль и досада, — меньшее, на что я мог потратить остаток жизни, пытаясь искупить свою вину.  
— Я кричу на тебя не поэтому, а потому, что ты и сейчас делаешь то же самое, вытворяешь все это в своем подвале. Не так ли? У тебя отсутствует здравый смысл, Тони, ты просто делаешь это, не думая о последствиях и о том, как это влияет на всех, кто рядом, и... — он почувствовал прикосновение Тора и осекся. — Что?  
— О, да ради бога, — закатил глаза Тони, — прекрати, не собирается он меня бить, не глупи.  
— Я не собираюсь... — Стив качнул головой, ощущая, как гнев отчасти сменяется болью. — Я бы никогда, ты же не думаешь, что я бы...  
Тор выразительно пожал мощными плечами.  
— Не впервые воин подрался бы с собратом по оружию вне поля брани, — сказал он. — Лучше я постою рядом, дабы вам не пожалеть, коли такое случится.  
— Ладно, довольно, — сказала Наташа. Несмотря на тихий и спокойный голос, она протиснулась между ними, приняла боевую стойку и положила руки им на грудь. Стив заметил, как подошли Брюс и Клинт, и как Клинт отодвинулся от Брюса, просто на всякий случай. В ссоре не было ничего хорошего, но если дело дойдет до драки... ну, последнее, что им нужно, так это вырвавшийся Халк, поскольку привязанность Брюса к Тони определенно проявлялась и у его альтер-эго.   
Отлично. Стив заставлял себя успокоиться, он должен был успокоиться, потому что Наташа стояла между ними, а Коулсон позади Тони и теребил карман, где лежал электрошокер — Тони никогда не простил бы Стиву его применение в собственной гостиной.  
— Бросьте, мальчики, — Наташа улыбнулась сперва Тони, а потом Стиву. — Мы можем оторваться на Клинте за этот бардак, это в самом деле его вина, и сейчас, вероятнее всего, он прячется за Брюсом. Но давайте лучше немного остынем, а затем выберем кино, которое всем понравится? Что-нибудь милое и... — она улыбнулась им, — умиротворяющее.  
— Я не хочу смотреть кино, хочу обсудить то, что мы уже посмотрели, — отрезал Стив.  
— Нет. Ты не хочешь говорить со мной об этом, — очень тихо, но четко проговорил Тони. — Поверь мне. Не хочешь. Так что давай воспользуемся, без сомнения, разумным советом Наташи и просто вернемся к просмотру хорошего фильма, сделав вид, что ничего этого не было.  
Стив терял самообладание.  
— Вообще-то, я хочу поговорить. Обо всех глупостях, что ты творишь каждый чертов день, о каждой нашей миссии, о каждом разе, когда ты исчезаешь и используешь себя как наживку или тестируешь оружие, не имея о нем ни малейшего понятия, или бросаешься грудью на амбразуру...  
— Разве наши славные рабочие отношения не начались с твоего замечания, что я не из тех, кто способен на жертву? — ледяным тоном спросил Тони. — А сейчас ты бесишься, что я способен? Спрошу просто из любопытства — способен ли я сделать хоть что-то, по твоему мнению, правильно?  
Он заслужил это, и все равно слова причинили боль, все равно ощущение было как от удара в живот, потому что да, кажется, он достиг вершины мастерства в умении наговорить Тони Старку слов оскорбительных и совершенно несправедливых. И если Стив не перестанет об этом думать, то никогда больше не сможет снова посмотреть Тони в глаза. Он не знал почему всегда было так, почему Тони мог легко и просто вывести его из себя и завязать его кишки в узел, и довести до такой степени, что иногда он вообще не понимал, что делать.  
Но зато он знал, что вид врезающегося в стену Тони — едва ли не худшее, что случалось с ним в жизни, и перестать думать об этом было невозможно, как и сосредоточиться на чем-либо еще.  
— Никогда так больше не делай, — сказал Стив, и да, блеск, опять сказал не то, что нужно, не тому человеку — в неподходящее время. Не понимал только, почему не может просто заткнуться, пока окончательно не потерял друга, любовника, пока еще был шанс, что Тони когда-нибудь снова к нему прикоснется.  
Тони отрывисто рассмеялся.  
— Не делать как? — спросил он. — Конкретизируй, что именно мне не позволено делать. В чем я, по твоему мнению, совершенно некомпетентен? Моя работа? Мстители? Может, мастерская? Что именно, по-твоему, ты имеешь право мне запретить, Капитан? — с языка его срывались резкие фразы. — У меня есть работа, люди, компания, которые зависят от меня, и, прошу прощения, даже если тебя не устраивают мои методы, не тебе решать.  
— Так, ладно ... — попытался было встрять Коулсон.  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что делаешь что-либо в интересах не исключительно своего эго? — Стив ткнул пальцем в телевизор.  
Тони повернулся к нему. Взгляд и выражение лица его казались совершенно нечитаемыми, скрытыми за высеченной давным-давно маской, отшлифованной за долгие годы практики.  
— Не зли меня, — сказал он.  
Стив подался вперед.  
— Или что? — нарочитая поддевка. Не стоило, Стив сам знал, что не стоило, но гнев так и вскипал в сознании и горле, рвался с языка. Он понял, что окончательно вышел из себя еще прежде, чем почувствовал на плече ладонь Тора, большую и широкую.   
Тони на секунду прикрыл глаза, опустив длинные черные ресницы, а затем улыбнулся Стиву.  
— Или я напомню, что ты так отчаянно нуждался в славе, в предназначении, так сильно хотел сбежать от того, кем и чем ты был, что позволил сумасшедшему немецкому ученому с солидным опытом создания гребаных МОНСТРОВ и моему собственному одержимому жаждой власти отцу, вечно пьяному любителю порисоваться, использовать тебя в качестве чертовой лабораторной крысы на глазах у половины военного руководства США, которые присутствовали там из извращенного интереса и могли стать свидетелями скорее твоей АУТОПСИИ, чем трансформации. Не тебе, Стив Роджерс, читать лекции на тему техники безопасности кому бы то ни было, поскольку ты являешься живым примером того, что случается, когда люди не читают долбанные правила по технике безопасности прежде, чем позволять запихивать в себя электроды в долбаном ПОДВАЛЕ в БРУКЛИНЕ.  
— Вот черт, — выдохнул Коулсон.  
На этом моменте ссора стала безобразной.

***

— Эй, Кэп.  
Стив продолжил сидеть, навалившись на кухонный стол. Должно быть, он пробормотал что-то похожее на «привет» или, может, «иди к черту», что было бы не очень вежливо, так что он надеялся на «привет». Но наверняка не знал, поскольку в голове снова и снова вертелись абсолютно глупые слова, которые срывались с языка, пока они с Тони орали друг на друга.  
Это была не ссора, это была автокатастрофа без ремней безопасности.  
— М-м-м, Кэп? Ты знаешь, что обнимаешься с тостером?  
— Он теплый, — безучастно ответил Стив.  
— А, ну тогда ладно.  
Послышался скрип отодвигаемого стула, а потом кто-то сел рядом. У локтя поставили кружку, но та не касалась его руки.  
— Это фирменная смесь чайных листьев от Пеппер. Моя фирменная смесь состоит из текилы, разбавленной текилой, но я слышал, что напиться тебе не судьба.  
Стив поднял голову и встретил взгляд теплых карих глаз Джеймса Роудса. Тот выгнул бровь и подтолкнул к нему кофейную кружку.  
— Пей. Знаю, это звучит глупо, но это «Чай Тони». Пеппер уживается с ним лет десять уже. Это чего-то да стоит.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Стив и потянулся за кружкой, скорее машинально, чем из желания выпить чаю. — Простите, полковник, я не знал, что вы приехали, я...  
— Я был в Вашингтоне, планировал заехать завтра, но позвонила Пеппер. Попросила помочь успокоить бурные воды, но я счел, что прямо сейчас ты, возможно, больше Тони нуждаешься в собеседнике. В любом случае, Тони занимается Пеппер, так что ему есть, в кого поорать, — Роуди обхватил пальцами свою кружку.  
Стив не знал, что на это ответить.  
— Хорошо, полковник.  
— Ты встречаешься с моим лучшим другом. Поэтому зови меня Роуди, — он склонил голову набок. — Или Джеймсом? Я и на Джеймса откликаюсь. Ты вообще как? Потому что, должен сказать, ты меня немного пугаешь, Кэп.  
— Ты когда-нибудь... — Стив пялился в стену так, будто в жизни не видел ничего более интересного, — чувствовал себя так, словно твое тело тебе не принадлежит? Когда ты совершенно уверен, что делаешь совсем не то и будто смотришь на это со стороны.  
— Постоянно, — Роуди дернул уголками губ. — По большей части рядом с Тони. Человеком, который способен найти каждый мой оголенный нерв и поиграть на нем. Порой мне хочется его придушить.  
— Не знаю, почему я сказал, ну, все, что сказал, — Стив слышал сорванные, больные интонации в собственном голосе. — Я просто... — он осекся. — Меня отправят в отставку, да?  
Повисла пауза.  
— Он не пытался порвать с тобой во время ссоры? — спросил Роуди медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово.  
Стив взглянул на него.  
— Нет.  
— Ха, — плечи Роудса расслабились, на лице появилась широкая ухмылка. — Что ж. Это... Это сюрприз. Судя по тому, что рассказала Пеппер, я думал, нам потребуются более серьезные антикризисные меры. Это... Это отлично. Ты молодец, — Он глубоко выдохнул и взял свою кружку. — Это прямо облегчение, в противном случае я и не надеялся его заболтать.  
Видимо, на лице Стива отразилось замешательство, потому что Роуди улыбнулся.  
— У Тони, — начал он осторожно, осмотрительно, — есть привычка заранее рвать с теми, кого он может потерять, или бросать то, где может проиграть. Это защитный механизм. Еще это гадко, но... — он пожал плечами. — Нельзя винить его в попытках найти способ справиться.  
Стив крепче вцепился в фарфоровую чашку.  
— Он не пытался порвать со мной. Не думаю. Он не сказал... — и с силой втянул в себя воздух. — Я не очень все это умею.  
— Ну, я никогда не встречал того, кто прямо УМЕЛ бы в отношения, — Роуди сверкнул зубами, откинулся на спинку стула. — Честно. Но ты, м-м-м, ты и не должен, не пойми меня превратно, дружище, правда, но у тебя слишком мало опыта. В этом. Так ведь? — он замолчал. — Вау. Обычно мне легче подбирать слова, чем сейчас, так что, да.  
Он протянул руку, прищурился, беззвучно смеясь.  
— Привет, я Джеймс Роудс. И я слышал, что ты встречаешься с моим лучшим другом.  
Стив издал слабый смешок, будучи не в силах противостоять теплому взгляду Роуди.  
— Привет, — он пожал ему руку, не удивившись крепкой и уверенной хватке. — Я Стив Роджерс. Рад познакомиться, снова. Я встречаюсь с твоим лучшим другом. Пока что.  
Роуди поднялся и направился к шкафчикам.  
— Прости. Умираю с голоду. Пеппер застала меня в дороге, и я примчался, как только смог. Несмотря на то, что Тони больше не производит оружие, военные предпочитают видеть его на своей стороне. Когда генеральному директору «Старк Индастриз» нужно мое присутствие, они обычно не спорят.  
— Могу я помочь вам найти что-нибудь, полковник Роудс? — спросил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Ага, печенье есть? — Роуди рылся на полках. — У Тони всегда имеется заначка.  
— Вторая полка, с правой стороны, в...  
— В красной жестянке со звездами, — со смехом закончил Роуди. — Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — он вернулся к столу, вскрывая банку. — Эй, с шоколадной крошкой. Хочешь?  
Он встретился взглядом со Стивом, склонил голову набок и поставил банку на стол.  
— Кэп?  
— Что? О, прости, — Стив потянулся за печеньем. — Прости, ты просто здесь как дома.  
На самом деле, он не был голоден, его все еще мутило после ссоры. Но Стив все равно надкусил печенье, надеясь, что знакомый вкус сахара и шоколада принесет облегчение.  
— Я помогал строить это здание, — Роуди снова сел, сунул в рот печенье и потянулся за следующим. — Знаешь, лучшие друзья нужны и для того, чтобы помочь переехать. Мой друг решил, что я должен двигать арматуру.  
— Это плата за костюм, — сказал Стив со слабой улыбкой, и Роуди расхохотался.  
— Видишь? Вот сейчас? Это Тони Старк проник в твой мозг и посеял там свое безумие. Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, Кэп, он очень заразен, — Роуди глотнул чая, запивая последнее печенье. — Это твоя первая Ссора-с-Тони?  
— Нет. Нет, когда команда только собралась, мы ссорились постоянно, — Стив уставился на бледный чай в чашке. — Постоянно, — пах чай ничего, и Стив рискнул попробовать. Тепло прокатилось по языку — на вкус тоже оказалось весьма неплохо.  
— То были всего лишь обычные споры, — сказал Роуди, как будто была разница. — А это, как я слышал, была Ссора-с-Тони, — отчеканил он, и Стив не удержался от смешка.  
Роуди откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Легко забыть, легко позволить Тони себя обмануть, но за его показным блеском и сарказмом скрывается острый и отточенный, как скальпель, ум. Если позволишь себя одурачить, обмануть фасадом, поддашься его очарованию, а он нацелится на тебя и бросит вызов, то нашинкует, как комбайн, — ухмыльнулся Роуди. — Ты думаешь, что вы просто препираетесь, пусть даже ссоритесь, можешь не сдавать позиций. Ты умный парень, понимаешь, что к чему. Но когда он идет на уничтожение, то играет в другой лиге. Ты и не заметишь бритвенной остроты лезвие, пока тебе не пустят кровь. И вот когда все закончится и тебе покажется, что все путем, ты одержал победу — вдруг выясняется, что нужно заправить обратно выпавшие внутренности... В общем, вот тогда можно сказать, что у тебя была первая Ссора-с-Тони.  
— Да, описал ты довольно точно, — Стив пытался не думать о том, как сильно его мутит. Ощущение было и правда как при кровотечении. Он сделал еще глоток чая, избегая смотреть Роуди в глаза. — Как ты с этим справляешься?  
Роуди вытянул длинные ноги.  
— Я? Пью и не живу с ним, — сказал он. — Ты хочешь спросить, как тебе справиться с этим? Потому что это другой вопрос, — он выгнул бровь. — Так ты об этом спрашиваешь?  
Стив взглянул на него и отвел глаза, провел пальцами по корпусу Кальцифера. Тостер стал колесить по столу, тычась в его руку каждый раз, когда проезжал мимо.  
— Я бы послушал ответ, если он у тебя есть, — сказал Стив в итоге.  
Роуди взял еще одно печенье, и они посидели в тишине, пока он неспешно жевал.  
— Как хорошо ты знаешь Энтони Старка? — спросил Роуди наконец.  
Стив посмотрел на него. Воздержался от рефлекторного ответа, вертевшегося на языке. Вместо этого сглотнул и попытался расслабить пальцы, чтобы не отломить ручку от кофейной чашки.  
— Не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.  
— Достойный ответ, — Роуди отсалютовал ему кружкой. — Полагаю, мы в одной лодке, но я знаю его немного дольше, — он подался вперед. — Ты знаешь, почему сидишь здесь и играешь с тостером, Кэп?  
— Я... Люблю наш тостер? — ответил Стив, не понимая, к чему тот клонит.  
— Ага, но ты играешь с ним сейчас, потому что его сделал Тони. Тони сделал его, и он вернется за этой штукой. Он редко возвращается к людям, но зато возвращается за своими вещами, — Роуди отставил чашку. — Я не отрицаю, что люблю броню, не отрицаю, что Тони сделал свою и мою жизнь проще, когда дал мне ее. Но знаешь что? В какой-то мере я рад этой броне лишь потому, что Тони Старк возвращается за своими творениями. Пока броня у меня, я уверен, он вернется, — Роуди вздохнул — устало и болезненно. — Рано или поздно.  
— И это все? Мне просто ждать? — спросил Стив и поставил чашку на Кальцифера — просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот пытается ее нагреть. Кальцифер терпеть не мог трудные задачи.  
Роуди смотрел на него спокойно, изучал. Стив, не дрогнув, встретил этот взгляд, сцепил зубы и расправил плечи. Если он вел себя как идиот, то так тому и быть. Нет смысла притворяться.  
После долгой паузы Роуди дернул уголком губ в однобокой улыбке, но взгляд его оставался теплым и добрым.  
— Ладно, Кэп, — наконец произнес он и откинулся на спинку стула. — Хочешь узнать? Тогда тебе придется выполнить задание. Тебе ведь доводилось собирать информацию, проводить разведку, уверен, даже ленивые армейские делают это время от времени. Я скажу тебе что, где и когда. Если будешь следовать приказам, обещаю, получишь необходимые разведданные. Понял?  
Стив неуверенно кивнул.  
— Идет.  
— Хорошо. А теперь слушай, потому что я скажу это всего один раз. Существует серия файлов, доступ к которым можно получить только из мастерской Тони. Они не засекречены, — добавил он, когда Стив нахмурился. — Они даже не личные. Просто не для широкой общественности. Знаю, тут противоречие. Доступ к ним есть только с терминалов мастерской, возможно, тебе понадобится помощь ДЖАРВИСА, чтобы найти.  
Стив нахмурился еще сильнее.  
— Не думаю, что ДЖАРВИС будет мне помогать, — он с осторожностью подбирал слова. — Это в некотором роде злоупотребление доверием.  
— Да нет. ДЖАРВИС поможет тебе, потому что чувствует себя гораздо, гораздо более счастливым, когда Тони не взбешен, как сейчас. А сейчас он обижается и дуется, и ведет себя, как двенадцатилетний пацан, втрескавшийся по уши в командного квотербэка, — Роуди снова подался вперед, положил руки на стол. — Мастерская. Иди. Доберись до терминала, и да, Джарвис поможет тебе. Найди ряд файлов. На одном из них, если я не ошибаюсь — а я не ошибаюсь — будет твое имя.  
Стив выпрямился, ощутив внутри тепло, о причине которого думать не хотелось — но собственная жизнь показалась теперь не такой беспросветной, как минуту назад.  
— Что? Погоди, почему?  
— Ты должен прочитать, чтобы понять, — Роуди сверкнул широкой улыбкой. — Я знаю, что один из файлов носит мое имя. Пеппер, Хэппи, ДЖАРВИС. У каждого из нас есть файл. Идея Тони. Найди свой и прочти его.  
— Не думаю, что прямо сейчас он хочет хранить меня в своих файлах, — Стив снова вцепился в чашку.  
— Слушай, Кэп... — Роуди помедлил, покачал головой. — Стив? Тони — мой лучший друг. Как бы я ни восхищался тобой, а это так, как бы ни был рад нашему знакомству, я не стал бы толкать Тони под автобус, просто чтобы тебе понравиться. Я рассказал тебе об этом, потому что думаю, ты найдешь то, что ищешь. И если ты прочтешь то, что исходит от Тони, поверишь больше, чем если тебе перескажу суть я, — он умолк и сделал еще глоток чая.  
Молчание затянулось, но теперь оно было куда более уютным. Роуди, прикрыв глаза, рассеянно крутил в руках чашку. Стив дал ему время все обдумать, сам привык тщательно взвешивать варианты и возможные последствия. В конце концов, Роуди четким движением отставил чашку.  
— Я на твоей стороне, вернее, на стороне вас обоих. Если понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Понимаю, но не знаю, могу ли...  
— Могу тебе предложить только это, — сказал Роуди. Выражение его лица было добрым, понимающим, но во взгляде светился острый ум, и Стив почувствовал, будто его неким образом проверяют.  
— Я не могу сказать тебе, как уживаюсь с Тони. Не могу сказать, почему он мне нравится, почему люблю его, могу только сказать, что помогу тебе увидеть его с другой стороны. Само то, что ты, огорченный и изрядно взбешенный, все равно спрашиваешь меня, почему, это... — он тихо рассмеялся. — Это хороший знак. Ты стойкий. Ты сможешь, если захочешь. Думаю, именно ты сможешь понять. Но прийти к этому должен самостоятельно.  
— К чему?  
— К пониманию того, что Роберт Хейден называет «аскетической любовью и эгидой одиночества», — Роуди усмехнулся и встал, прихватив кружку. — Найди свой файл. Прочти. А потом можешь вернуться и снова спросить, как я уживаюсь с Тони.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Он никогда больше со мной не заговорит, — сказал он наконец, и Роуди крепко взял его за плечо.  
— Кэп, я знаю его много лет. Сейчас он больше злится на себя, чем на тебя. У тебя есть задание. Дай знать, если решишь последовать моему совету. А я пойду успокою Пеппер, пока она не уволилась, не убила его или не продала компанию какому-нибудь бродяге за пуговицу, — Роуди с улыбкой махнул рукой и неторопливо вышел из кухни, оставив Стива наедине с глубинами его чашки.

***

На принятие решения ушло три дня. Стоя за дверью и глядя сквозь затемненное стекло вглубь мастерской, Стив начал сомневаться в его правильности.   
Это была ужасная идея. Не худшая в жизни, но в любом случае ужасная.  
— ДЖАРВИС? — окликнул Стив, запрокинув голову к потолку.  
— Чем могу служить, Капитан?  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Привет, ДЖАРВИС. Думаю, не заглянуть ли мне в мастерскую, — он снова посмотрел сквозь стеклянную стену.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Вы часто бываете в мастерской, — сказал ДЖАРВИС, и в его словах прозвучали вопросительные нотки, как будто ИИ пытался понять, в чем подвох. — Вы знаете код доступа.  
— Знаю, — Стив положил руку на стеклянную дверь. — Просто не уверен, стоит ли.  
— Вы спрашиваете моего мнения, Капитан?  
— Ага, — Стив снова взглянул вверх. — Роуди посоветовал мне посмотреть здесь кое-какие файлы. Не думаю, что сделал бы нечто такое, что вызовет в Тони желание убить нас обоих, но... — он вздохнул. — Так что да, я спрашиваю твоего мнения. Не наврежу ли я отношениям с Тони еще сильнее, если стану рыться в его файлах? Видишь ли, ну, я вовсе не этого хочу, но не знаю, что делать.  
Повисло молчание.  
— Мистер Старк, — сказал в итоге ДЖАРВИС, — щепетилен в своих разрешениях. Если вы обнаружите, что ваши коды не срабатывают, то могу заверить почти наверняка — он внутри и не желает компании. Если ваш код авторизации позволит войти, значит мистер Старк хочет, чтобы у вас был доступ. Даже если он, возможно, не считает, что вы им когда-либо воспользуетесь.  
Стив обдумал его слова.  
— Выходит, все в порядке, по крайней мере, пока он не понял, что я им пользуюсь, и не решил забрать.  
— Если вкратце, то да.  
Стив не смог сдержать улыбку.  
— Ты собираешься сдать меня, не так ли, ДЖАРВИС?  
— Попытаетесь запретить мне это?  
— Ха, уговор есть уговор, ты должен защищать Тони, — Стив нагнулся и глубоко вздохнул, затем набрал код доступа. Как и сказал ДЖАРВИС, дверь с тихим щелчком открылась. Стив ощутил облегчение. По крайней мере, после их ссоры Тони не перекрыл ему доступ. Стив скользнул внутрь, и дверь за ним захлопнулась.  
— Не вижу причин добровольно информировать мистера Старка, — размышлял вслух ДЖАРВИС. — Если меня спросят, то я, разумеется, отвечу честно, но вряд ли мистер Старк будет справляться об этом.  
— ДЖАРВИС! — Стив засмеялся и пошел вглубь мастерской, пробираясь между завалами полдюжины проектов. — Это довольно коварно.  
— Каждый делает то, что должен. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны с этим верстаком — содержимое крайне нестабильно.  
Стив сделал шаг назад, держась на почтительном расстоянии.  
— Понял.  
Раздались тихое жужжание и ритмичное пощелкивание, а затем Стиву в бок врезалась груда металла и проводов.  
— Эй, Дубина, что случилось? — Стив провел ладонью по голове Дубины и рассмеялся, когда бот выгнулся навстречу прикосновению. Лапа-Растяпа и Ю съехали с зарядных станций, но ограничивались жужжанием и свистом, пока Стив не махнул им рукой.  
— Привет, ребята. Как дела? Обновление идет полным ходом?  
— Дубина, полковник Роудс отправил Стива за файлом. Пожалуйста, не беспокой его, у него нет для тебя масла, — голос ДЖАРВИСА был строгим, и Дубина опечаленно сник.  
Стив снова рассмеялся, провел пальцами по металлическому позвоночнику.  
— Я могу попробовать найти для тебя немного масла, — предложил он.  
Дубина всегда бесстыдно жаждал внимания, а Тони в последнее время был не в настроении. В чем, если быть честным с самим собой, по большей части был виноват Стив. Он подавил вздох.  
— Не поощряйте его дурное поведение, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — У него хватает ума... Дубина, прекрати. Мистер Старк вернется вечером, тебе следует подождать. Покажи Стиву, где он может получить доступ к файлам.  
Дубина защебетал в потолок, потом повернулся на колесах и потянул Стива за подол рубашки. Когда они проходили мимо, Лапа-Растяпа и Ю с нарочито незаинтересованным видом покатились за ними. Все трое сталкивались друг с другом и снова отскакивали, как стая неугомонных щенков. Они обменялись серией звуков, пронзительным щелканьем и протяжным свистом, а затем сгруппировались вокруг Стива и заботливо повели его к нужному терминалу.  
В какой-то момент его жизнь все-таки стала очень странной.  
Когда Стив подошел к терминалу, они отступили, но продолжили издавать подбадривающие звуки.  
— Спасибо, ребята, — сказал Стив и не смог устоять, чтобы напоследок не почесать вращающийся манипулятор Дубины. — ДЖАРВИС, он работает как остальные компьютеры?  
— Да. Желаете, чтобы я нашел для вас соответствующий файл?  
— Спасибо, — Стив не скрывал облегчения в голосе.  
Оборудование Тони порой вызывало у него головную боль. Оно было красивым и блестящим и оживало при его приближении, но когда дело касалось систем, которыми пользовались только Тони и Джарвис, все становилось сложнее. Закрытые системы никого больше не жаловали.  
— Роуди сказал, что здесь может быть файл с моим именем, — повисло молчание, и Стив взглянул вверх. — Он ошибался?  
— Нет, не ошибался. Я просто не ожидал такого запроса. Подождите минуточку, пожалуйста.  
Развернулся голографический интерфейс, на нем раскрылся ряд папок, в которых ДЖАРВИС искал нужный файл. Как Роуди и обещал, озаглавлен он был просто: «Роджерс, Стивен, Капитан».  
Открылся файл, и на экране стали разворачиваться данные.  
Стив нахмурился. Открывшиеся слева страницы содержали информацию об апгрейдах, которые Тони сделал для мотоцикла сороковых годов, принадлежащего Стиву. Обшивка, покраска, изменения в двигателе и амортизации, чтобы сделать байк менее гражданским и более военным транспортом, достойным двадцать первого века. Стив обо всем этом знал, Тони часто болтал об апгрейдах. Глаза его при этом сияли, и он так быстро размахивал руками, что Стив не успевал следить. Тони прилично повозился со всем этим, что доказывали схемы и записи. Ниже шли короткие заметки об изменениях формы Капитана Америки и попытках Тони приложить руку к щиту Стива.  
«Ага, это не вышло», — с улыбкой подумал он.  
Нахмурившись, Стив собирался закрыть файл, когда заметил сложенные «страницы» с правой стороны. Заинтригованный, он потянулся и коснулся их, чтобы развернуть информацию, а затем удивленно распахнул глаза.  
Стив увидел перед собой сотни дотошно сохраненных материалов, датированных и пронумерованных. Пробежав по ним глазами, он ухватился за край консоли, не зная, что и думать.  
Перед ним были данные о техническом обслуживании. Простейшие, не очень-то интересные, но потрясающе исчерпывающие. Аккуратно сохраненные проверки гидравлики и сцепления, износа шин и тормозных колодок. Здесь были быстрые, очень в духе Тони, заметки о давлении и возможных неисправностях, неравномерном износе протекторов и неспособности руля выдерживать хватку Стива в стрессовой ситуации. Тони тайно и аккуратно заменял запчасти, и Стив даже не замечал. Покрышки сперва сменились другими, с лучшим сцеплением, потом еще одними — способными выдержать резкие перепады температур, а затем их место заняли устойчивые к проколам.  
Тони тестировал все новые варианты, находил свежие решения, материалы, использовал все свои ресурсы, изобретая несуществующее. Мотоцикл Стива стал опытным экземпляром — здесь были схемы, химические формулы и чертежи. Ниже шли обрывистые записи, постичь которые у Стива не было ни единого шанса — он смог лишь понять, что кое-что из этого применяется, производится сейчас: военные и гражданские решения для шин и амортизаторов, грипсов и тормозов.  
Внимание Стива привлекли пометки, в которых читалось настроение Тони. Досада, когда Стив делал что-то неожиданное, гордость, когда деталь работала как следует, раздражение, когда нет. Неудачу он встречал шквалом резких отрывистых строчек, а затем снова и снова создавал и отвергал материалы. Эксперименты помечались как приемлемые, отвергнутые или утвержденные. Успех удостаивался лишь короткого разбора, и Тони переходил к чему-либо другому, что пока не функционировало так, как ему хотелось.  
Десятки страниц, сотни, дотошные и ошеломляюще подробные заметки.   
— Как давно он этим занимается? — прошептал Стив.  
Вопрос был риторическим, но ДЖАРВИС все равно ответил:  
— С того самого дня, как ваш мотоцикл оказался здесь, — голос его звучал спокойно, и у Стива болезненно защемило в груди. — Это не только для вас, Капитан. У каждого есть свой файл.  
Взмахом руки Стив закрыл свое досье и потянул следующее. Клинта. Данные об экспериментальных наконечниках стрел и перспективных разработках обновленной тетивы, о конструкции лука и оперении древка, и доработанном колчане, переделанном раз и еще раз, и еще. Бронежилет, перчатки для стрельбы и ручные фиксаторы были сделаны из материалов, которые стоили больше, чем Стив зарабатывал в год. А еще «кошки», камуфляж и что-то похожее на мини-парашют.  
В Наташином досье было оружие, ожидаемо много оружия, но имелось и другое, о чем Стив раньше и не задумывался: устройства связи и средства адаптивной маскировки, и прототипы тканей, легких, эластичных, тонких, как хлопок, но способных распределять силу, позволяющих свободно двигаться и одновременно защищающих ее от пули в спину. Тончайшие компьютерные планшеты и перчатки с кончиками пальцев, которые позволяли бы ей карабкаться по стенам, как Человек-Паук.  
Файл Брюса страница за страницей был заполнен разработками, предназначенными для того, чтобы противостоять Халку. Имелись тут и вещи, которые он мог носить или использовать. Тони строил мир, который смог бы дать отпор Другому Парню, одновременно создавая для Брюса убежище, безопасное место, где он мог прятаться, жить и развиваться.  
В файле Тора тоже было обмундирование и устройства связи, спроектированные, чтобы выдерживать грубую силу и мощные порывы ветра, удары молний и высокие температуры. Стив раньше и не знал, сколько коммуникаторов Щ.И.Та уничтожил Тор, сколько телефонов и планшетов. Неожиданно он стал проще относиться к собственным ранним неуклюжим попыткам обращения с чувствительной техникой. По крайней мере, он никогда не бросал устройство связи Щ.И.Та в утилизатор отходов.  
Стив смотрел на упорядоченные файлы, электронные данные, которые заняли бы сотни печатных страниц.  
— Сотни страниц, часов работы, безо всякой причины, — ошеломленно пробормотал он.  
— Неверно, — сказал ДЖАРВИС, и Стив вздрогнул. — Цель — обеспечение вашей безопасности и сохранности. В этом весь интерес мистера Старка. Очевидно, этого достаточно, чтобы он продолжал работать.  
Стив ничего об этом не знал. О том, сколько часов, дней Тони провел здесь, работал в тишине, раздвигая границы своей работы, как долго заменял, чинил и улучшал вещи — и при этом делал все возможное, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
— ДЖАРВИС, я не понимаю, — сказал Стив, вцепившись в консоль.  
— Если хотите, можете спросить мистера Старка об этих файлах сами, — голос ДЖАРВИСА звучал немного напряженно. — В данный момент он спускается в мастерскую.  
Стив замер.  
— Думаешь, мне следует спросить...  
— НЕТ! — сказал Джарвис, и Стив дернулся.  
— Закрой файл, — торопливо велел он — голографический интерфейс исчез.  
— Если вы не против, — отрывисто произнес ДЖАРВИС, — слева от вас на верстаке стоит смазка, возможно, вы могли бы помочь Дубине с его шарнирами.  
— Что? А, да, да, конечно, — Стив неуклюже схватил бутылку, но зато ничего не опрокинул, и когда Тони вошел в мастерскую, уже сидел на табурете с «головой» Дубины на коленях.  
Тони вздернул бровь.  
— Что ты делаешь с моим ботом, Роджерс? — спросил он, но в голосе не было обвинения, лишь легкая ирония. Он бросил планшет на захламленный верстак: — Эй, эй, даже не поприветствуете меня? — спросил он Ю и Лапу-Растяпу, и те подкатились к нему.  
— Извини, — Стив криво усмехнулся. Он и не понимал, как сильно соскучился по тому, чтобы просто бывать здесь, наблюдая за работой Тони. — Дубина хотел внимания.  
Тони хмыкнул и закатал рукава.  
— Дубина всегда хочет внимания, — он присел. — Что ты сделал с этим реле, Ю? — Тони щелкнул пальцами по задней стороне основной опоры, и бот вытянулся, открывая ему лучший обзор. — Дубина — классический старший брат, который втайне мечтает быть единственным ребенком, — Тони вскинул голову, темные глаза заблестели. — Ну, не так уж и втайне.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Стив, когда Дубина изогнулся и повернулся. — Думаю, он скучал бы по своим братьям. Тебе было бы одиноко, Дубина? — бот снова подтолкнул к нему смазку. — Ладно, ладно!  
Тони тихонько фыркнул.  
— С ним бесполезно разговаривать, пока бутылка не опустеет. Жадный маленький проныра, — он показал на Дубину. — Прохиндей. Никто на это не купится. Ладно, Стив купится, но только потому, что он новенький. Он научится.  
Стив провел пальцами по корпусу Дубины.  
— У меня есть шанс научиться? — спросил он тихо.  
Тони не стал делать вид, будто не понимает, и пожал плечами.  
— Конечно, — ответил он и потянулся за инструментом. Пока на ощупь искал нужный, сбил кое-что на пол. — Сейчас же ты здесь. Кстати, что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он и зажал зубами отвертку. — Лапа, вверх.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — Стив решил сказать правду.  
— Чудно, — проворчал Тони себе под нос. Опустив голову, он сгорбился и не отрывал глаз от работы. — Так говори.  
Стив ссутулился и вздохнул. Дубина наклонил камеру, а затем снова боднул его в живот. Стив невольно улыбнулся.  
— Надо набраться смелости, да? — пробормотал он. — Спасибо, приятель.  
— Послушай, Стив, — сдавленно начал Тони, но Стив перебил его:  
— Я хочу посмотреть остальное.  
Тони вскинул голову.  
— Что?  
Стив погладил Дубину по голове.  
— Остальные записи о Железном Человеке. Я хочу посмотреть их.  
Тони сел на пятки.  
— Зачем? — спросил он, скрестив руки на груди, и прищурился.  
Выражение лица было нечитаемым, однако Тони нервно вертел в руках отвертку. Стив не знал, что ответить, и не мог отвести взгляд от пальцев Тони, которыми тот крепко стискивал рукоятку отвертки — зрелище странным образом приободряло.  
Он был не одинок в этих своих неловких, неуклюжих попытках определить границы своего любовника, выяснить, до каких пределов тот позволит вмешательство, контакт и контроль. Стив хотел многого, слишком многого — и не чувствовал под ногами твердой земли. Будто все время ступал по тонкому льду. Он никак не мог забыть, какой холодной была вода подо льдом.  
Не мог забыть, каково это — тонуть.  
— Я не понимаю тебя, — и вновь Стив решил сказать правду. — Но я хочу, Тони. Хочу... — он поднял голову, выдержал пристальный взгляд. — Хочу тебя понять.  
— С каких пор «понять меня» превратилось в «не любить меня»? — закатил глаза Тони. — Они еще здесь, Стив. Я не удалил записи, не лишил тебя доступа. Они на месте. Наслаждайся.  
Стив медлил, и Дубина снова боднул его.  
— Знаю, знаю, — вполголоса сказал он. — Мне было бы легче, — Стив осторожно подбирал слова, — если ты останешься здесь. Со мной. Будешь напоминать, что ты в порядке. Что все это в прошлом и не... — он шумно сглотнул. — Ты посмотришь их со мной?  
Тони поднялся на ноги.  
— Это самая худшая идея для свидания, — сказал он и отбросил отвертку на верстак. Провел грязной рукой по волосам. Стив улыбнулся.  
— Что?  
— Ты сменяешь деловой лоск потрепанностью мастерской в рекордные сроки. Люблю тебя таким, — он отважился на слабую улыбку.  
— Мы все знаем, что у тебя отвратительный вкус, — но Тони расслабил плечи и дернул уголком губ. — Дубина. Тащись сюда.  
Бот поднял голову и снова опустил ее.  
— Эй! Ты... Ты и близко не так очарователен, как думаешь, ты — груда ржавого металла. Тащись сюда или весь следующий месяц я заставлю тебя чистить румбы.  
Дубину угроза явно не впечатлила.  
— Иди, — Стив мягко подтолкнул его. — Пока у нас обоих не начались проблемы, — Дубина взглянул на него и тронулся с места, двигаясь так медленно и неохотно, что Стив почти слышал, как вращаются колеса. — Это уже слишком, — сказал он.  
— И номинацию на «Оскар» как самый неблагодарный бот получает... Не ты! — когда Лапа-Растяпа подъехал и подтолкнул Дубину, Тони покачал головой. — Отлично. Мне все равно, Кэп. Если хочешь, можем посмотреть непристойное домашнее видео. Но... — он шагнул вперед, остановился перед Стивом и махнул в его сторону, — во время просмотра я буду пить.  
— Ладно, — усмехнулся Стив.  
Не успев подумать, он протянул руку и большим пальцем стер полоску масла со скулы Тони. Тот поймал его за запястье, на миг прижался щекой. Повернув голову, он мимолетным касанием поцеловал ладонь Стива и отстранился.  
— Твоя уступчивость вызывает у меня подозрения, Роджерс. Ты явно что-то задумал, — Тони подошел к верстаку. Подхватил первую попавшуюся деталь, стал вертеть ее в руках — пальцы так и порхали по поверхности.  
— Когда ты пропустишь рюмку или две, то миришься с тем, что я тебя обнимаю. Если, конечно, ты в этот момент дома, в безопасности и не пытаешься чем-нибудь себе навредить ... — Стив пожал плечами. — В общем, я готов воспользоваться этим в своих целях, — обернувшись к Тони, он заметил, что тот смотрит, чуть приоткрыв рот. — Что?  
— Ты только что признался, что надеешься пообниматься со мной, когда я буду навеселе? — спросил Тони, ухватившись за верстак.  
— Ага, — Стив пожал плечами. — Теперь, когда рассказал тебе, я чувствую себя не таким виноватым. Ты можешь принять взвешенное решение и если все-таки захочешь выпить, то будешь знать, что я воспользуюсь твоим нетрезвым состоянием.  
— Воспользоваться нетрезвым состоянием, чтобы обнять, — повторил Тони. — Это в некотором роде кинково, Роджерс.  
— Да.  
— Я в замешательстве. Что-то не помню, когда возражал против объятий в трезвом виде.  
Стив постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.  
— И то верно.  
Тони отвернулся к верстаку, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть широкую ухмылку.   
— Думаю, я рискну, — он ткнул пальцем в Стива. — Ты извращенец.  
— Надеюсь, что рискнешь, — хмыкнул Стив и направился к двери, чувствуя себя лучше, чем в последние дни.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну как, нашел что искал?  
— Нашел то, за чем ты меня послал, — Стив поймал себя на том, что жует кончик карандаша, и с тихим вздохом отложил его. Рисунок в блокноте не менялся, так что карандаш был скорее «подпоркой», чем инструментом. — Сам я не знаю, что именно искал.  
— Разве? — иронично спросил Роуди. — Неудивительно, что Тони сводит тебя с ума, Кэп. Ты должен придумать план, иначе он вывернет тебя наизнанку и оставит идти в кильватере.  
— Да уж, я точно чувствую себя с ним как в открытом море, — признал Стив и скользнул пальцами по бумаге, смахивая несуществующие крошки от ластика. Одна из румб закрутилась под ногами, радостно посвистывая от предвкушения подобрать их. Стив сделал несколько крошек, просто из вежливости. — Я даже не знаю, как обрести уверенность в своих силах.  
— Скорее тебе нужен план полета, — бросил Роуди. На заднем фоне будто бы послышались свист ветра и компьютеризированное попискивание. Стив узнал звуки брони в полете даже без спокойного умиротворяющего голоса ДЖАРВИСА. — Или план сражения. С Тони порой сложно определить наверняка. Или всегда, как сказать.  
Стив не сдержал сдавленный смешок.  
— Вот уж точно, — он посмотрел на рисунок, на котором Тони стоял, привалившись к боку мотоцикла Стива с фирменной ухмылкой в стиле «Идите нахрен, я Тони Старк». Она была раздражающей и идеальной в равных долях, и Стив понял, что невольно улыбается в ответ. На этом рисунке, выдающем страдания от неразделенной любви, закрыл блокнот. Еще немного — и он стал бы раз за разом выписывать имя Тони.  
Имя Тони, а рядом свое, господи помоги, с него хватит. Достаточно. Довольно.  
— Я не понимаю. Я не... Почему он замалчивает это? К чему вся эта секретность? Почему он так старается, чтобы никто не узнал?  
— О чем? О записях про техобслуживание? Потому что так он проявляет свою привязанность, Кэп, а Тони неуютно себя чувствует с привязанностями. Неприязнь, высокомерие, ревность, страсть, ненависть, веселье — вот перечень эмоций, с которыми Тони близко знаком и умеет справляться. Любовь и привязанность не в их числе. У него не слишком-то богатый опыт, и он не настроен пробовать и учиться. Чувствует все это, но выражает странным образом. Импровизированным. Таким, что нужно присмотреться, чтобы заметить.  
Стив потер негнущимися пальцами лоб, пытаясь избавиться от поселившейся в висках боли.  
— Да, — сказал он, потому что больше было нечего. Нет смысла отрицать правду. — Поэтому он чинит мой байк.  
— Чинить — это настоятельная потребность, Стив. Чинить, улучшать — об этом он тебе охотно расскажет. Шумно расскажет о том, что у него совершенно нет на все это времени, что он ужасно занятой человек, что все это слишком долго... — Роуди фыркнул. — Но поверь мне, не вздумай даже предположить, что с ремонтом может управиться кто-то другой. Никогда. Это он воспринимает как личное предательство. Твоя техника остается в его руках. Хочешь ссоры? Позволь коснуться ее кому-нибудь еще. Я не шучу, он с катушек слетает... Но это ведь не ремонт. Ничего ведь не сломано. Ничего, что можно увидеть невооруженным глазом, что может повлиять на использование. Это просто техобслуживание. Ежедневная тяжелая работа. Утомительная и рутинная — как раз такая, что дается ему скверно.  
— Неправда, — начал Стив, но Роуди его перебил:  
— О, да правда. Так и есть. Он забудет о годовщине. Не запомнит, какой кофе ты любишь. Если он чем-то увлечен, а он всегда чем-то увлечен, планировать Рождество придется без него, как и празднование дня рождения. Он забудет твой любимый цвет, писателя и фильм. Я три раза получил на Рождество одну и ту же книгу. Книга-то отличная, но три года подряд, Кэп. Три года. Он забудет о том, что сделал и сказал. Наговорит невыносимых глупостей, когда пьян, и с легкостью ранит чувства самой бесцеремонной ремаркой. Но... Кэп? Стив? Этот байк не подведет тебя, когда будет нужен. Тони обеспечил тебе максимальную защиту, и этот байк никогда, никогда не подведет. Если Тони и не сможет обеспечить твою безопасность, то не потому что плохо старался, не по причине недостатка усилий, силы воли или чистейшего рафинированного упрямства. Он делает то, что может, что способен сделать лучше, чем кто-либо еще на этой планете. Это не розы и не прогулки по залитому лунным светом пляжу. Это ошеломительно и мучительно практично. Маленькие знаки внимания, которые доказывают, что ему не все равно? Широкие жесты, громкие признания в любви? Ничего такого не будет.  
Роуди помедлил.  
— Уверен, что сможешь с этим жить?  
— Смогу, — мгновенно ответил Стив.  
— Тогда ты золото, — рассмеялся Роуди. — Серьезно, если ты сможешь думать об этом правильно, это удивительно мило. Но тебе придется в самом деле много работать над собой, чтобы так это все воспринимать.  
Стив почувствовал, как губы невольно расползаются в улыбке, которая сперва казалась приклеенной к лицу. Но он все же позволил ей остаться, вытолкнуть изнутри что-то холодное и одинокое, что-то похожее на страх.  
— Вовсе это не трудно, — он помедлил. — «Говоря равнодушно с ним, с тем, кто изгнал холод», — процитировал Стив негромко.  
— «И к тому же начистил мои хорошие туфли», — закончил за него Роуди. — Ты нашел это.  
— ДЖАРВИС нашел, по автору и цитате. «Эти зимние воскресенья». Мне понравилось, — сказал Стив и добавил: — Грустный стих.  
— Не согласен. Хейден научился воспринимать повседневность как нечто большее. Его взгляд на вещи добрый, теперь, по прошествии времени, это та доброта, которую он, возможно, не проявлял. Но все равно он научился видеть в этом любовь, — голос стал тише. — Он всегда напоминает мне о Тони, — Роуди умолк, и Стив тоже молчал. Тишина затягивалась, но в ней не было напряжения или неловкости. — Просто... Будь терпеливым с ним, Кэп, ладно? Обещаю, если сможешь достучаться до него, это окупит все усилия.  
— Я уже это знаю, — Стив помолчал, провел большим пальцем по пружине блокнота. — Можно... Можно задать по-настоящему грубый вопрос?  
— Ну, самое время, Кэп. Я лезу в твои дела уже так давно, а ты ни разу не сказал мне отвалить, демонстрируя недюжинное терпение. Думаю, ты заслужил право по меньшей мере на один грубый вопрос.  
Стив не удержался от смешка, но быстро осекся.  
— А вы с ним когда-либо... — неловко начал он и осекся, не зная, чем закончить, чтобы не показаться ужасным ревнивцем.  
— Были ли мы вместе в том же смысле, как вы? В смысле, любовниками? — не дрогнув, закончил Роуди. — Нет. Я люблю его, но в таком смысле думать не могу. Черт, да и он, наверное тоже, потому что никогда не показывал этого. Конечно, пьяный Тони флиртует с кем попало. Но если он и кидал намеки, то разве что в колледже, а я не принимал пьяного шестнадцатилетнего Тони всерьез. Но все равно нет, он умудрился войти в немногочисленный ряд людей в моей жизни, способных противостоять моему очарованию. Немногие и не так часто немедленно не...  
— И вот сейчас внезапно я вижу сходство между вами, — с улыбкой сказал Стив.   
— Кэп! Это что же, была шутка? Я дождался от тебя подколки? По отношению ко мне? Хорошо, возможно, ты пережил этот длинный национальный кошмар.  
— Я еще не окончательно потерян, — безучастно согласился Стив.  
— Так и есть. Тебе точно не помешает чувство юмора, если, конечно, собираешься держаться поблизости, — в голосе Роуди послышалась надежда.  
— Собираюсь, — Стив покачал головой. — Нет. Я здесь и к черту планы.  
— Видишь ли, Тони как раз нужен парень, который может добиться своей цели, — весело сказал Роуди. — Послушай, просто... Стив? Тони Старк — заноза в заднице. Он эгоистичен и порой недальновиден по отношению к людям. Практически не умеет сдерживать свои порывы и имеет очень длинный список пороков. Без раздумий делает ужасно опасные вещи и нещадно умен, от чего, когда говоришь с ним, очень часто чувствуешь себя дураком. Он легкомысленно обращается с людьми, вещами, деньгами и самим собой. Он просто сводит с ума, — Роуди помедлил. — Но еще он щедр до крайности. И бывают мгновения понимания, доброты — это потрясающе. Он верный, упрямый, стойкий, обаятельный, его харизма делает все проще, лучше. Он бросается в работу с невероятным энтузиазмом и отказывается признавать поражение.  
Роуди снова помолчал и продолжил:  
— Тони был моим другом много лет. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал только одно. Если шансы мои вдруг сойдут на нет, если я прижмусь спиной к стене и пойму, что совершенно точно не могу проиграть, если весь мир поляжет в руинах и все будет брошено на чашу весов, если мне все равно придется сделать это, пройти через все... То я позвоню Тони. Потому что когда на карту поставлена моя жизнь, когда все поставлено на кон, мне никто не нужен рядом так, как Тони. Именно он будет драться до смерти и, если нужно, протащит на себе, — Роуди рассмеялся. — Почему Тони Старк мой лучший друг? Потому что другого такого надежного, гениального, верного, сумасшедшего сукина сына больше нет. Потому что он стоит всех усилий, любого раздражения — и это гребаная правда.  
Стив глупо ухмылялся.  
— Уверены, полковник?  
— Абсолютно, капитан. Готов поклясться перед Конгрессом. И я полагаю, когда-нибудь придется, — Роуди продолжал смеяться, но их беседу прервало механическое пиканье. — Ладно, Кэп, перерыв окончен. Звони в любое время, хорошо? Ты справишься. Я верю в тебя и Тони.  
Стив поднялся и стал собирать свои вещи.  
— Так вот это все странное между нами получает твое благословение? — он то ли шутил, то ли нет, потому что на самом деле то, что Роуди был на его стороне, в конечном счете значительно все упрощало. А еще друг Тони ему в самом деле нравился.  
— Кэп, у тебя есть мое благословение на что угодно. Группа поддержки людей, которые любят Тони Старка, всегда готова принять в свои ряды новых членов.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Наверное, — он помедлил. — Еще предложения будут?  
— Ну... на твоем месте я бы узнал, где он порой проводит вечера вторника.  
— Вечера вторника? — Стив моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить. Роуди был прав. Тони иногда исчезал, оправдываясь загадочными встречами, но Стив никогда об этом не задумывался.  
— У него постоянные встречи. И готов поспорить, ты не знаешь где. Стоит выяснить. Удачи, Кэп!

***

В мастерской Тони не было. Стив в общем-то и не ожидал — Тони смылся с заседания в обед с надменным видом, нацепив на нос пару отлично сидящих темных очков. Коулсон единственный осмелился спросить, явится ли он домой к ужину, и получил в ответ лишь взмах рукой.  
Стив переступил ряд румб, которые поприветствовали его радостным «Сти-и-и-и-ив» и вернулись к работе. Здесь что-то взорвалось, это очевидно, но теперь в мастерской остался лишь слабый запах дыма, жженого пластика и опаленного металла. Стив снова осторожно принюхался, но ничего особо тревожащего в кислотном химическом запахе не нашел. И все равно спросил у ДЖАРВИСА:  
— Он не поранился?  
— Нет, — ИИ не стал притворяться, будто не понял. — Случился незначительный сбой, Стив. Дубина привнес нечто неожиданное в производственный процесс.  
Стив сморщил нос.  
— Что именно?  
— Авокадо.  
— С чего он взял... — Стив осекся, покачал головой. — А знаешь что? Я не стану спрашивать, потому что мне не нужен ответ, я могу его и не пережить, — Лапа-Растяпа стоял на зарядной станции, а Ю выпасал стадо румб, отгоняя их от наиболее чувствительного оборудования щелчками металлической клешни. Стив нахмурился и вытянул шею, как следует оглядев мастерскую.  
— Сам по себе авокадо не создал серьезных препятствий, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — Косточка плода обеспечила чуть менее благоприятный результат. Но если отбросить шутки о гуакамоле в сторону, то никакую часть этого конкретного фрукта не стоило добавлять в обновление брони, поэтому мы потеряли некоторое время.   
Стив поморщился и вдруг понял, что быстро расхаживает по мастерской, звук шагов по твердому полу казался в тишине почти зловещим.  
— Тони, должно быть, пришел в ярость.   
— Когда дело касается случайных ошибок со стороны помощников, сэр скорее «громко смиряется с неизбежным фактом». Могу я вам чем-то помочь?  
Стив резко остановился посреди мастерской. Здесь определенно были только два бота.  
— ДЖАРВИС, а где Дубина?  
— Его забрал сэр.  
— Забрал? Куда забрал? — ошеломленный Стив чуть не бегом направился к двери. — ДЖАРВИС, он ведь не... в смысле, он часто шутит на эту тему, я точно знаю, что это шутки, но он ведь не отключит Дубину. Нет ведь?  
Конечно же, ошметки авокадо были и на потолке, а производственные блоки издавали недовольные звуки, да и румбы казались слишком оживленными, но это ведь Дубина.  
Даже Стив знал, как порой бывало с Дубиной.  
— Нет, я точно уверен, что он вернет Дубину обратно в целости и сохранности, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — Постоянный пункт в сегодняшнем расписании сэра чаще включает присутствие Дубины, чем нет.  
Стив остановился, медленно выдохнул.  
— Ты... Ты уверен?  
— Да, вполне, — за этими словами последовала пауза, и Стив попытался унять слишком сильное сердцебиение. — Вы беспокоитесь о нем.  
— Он мне нравится, — признался Стив. — Все они.  
Лапа-Растяпа поднял голову и прощебетал что-то признательное.  
— Сти-и-и-и-ив, — румбы закружились у ног, и Ю их шуганул. Стив в знак благодарности похлопал его по шее.  
— Понятно, — сказал ДЖАРВИС, и в его голосе послышалось нечто такое... словно чинный ИИ смеялся. — Они оба будут вечером дома.  
— Я просто думал, что Дубина, как и все остальные, не покидает мастерскую.   
Дубина всегда казался ему предприимчивее остальных. Он первым исследовал новоприбывших, первым пробовал что-то необычное или поддерживал игру.  
Стиву нравилось играть с ним в мяч. Это всегда было интересно и рискованно.  
— Существует не так много мест, где им рады, — отметил ДЖАРВИС. — Куда их может привести сэр, чтобы они были в безопасности? Легко счесть, что боты застряли здесь в мастерской, как в ловушке, но большинство людей не поймет их, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сделать скидку на довольно очевидные причуды. С ними сложно сладить и совсем у немногих есть способность чувствовать к ним привязанность. Сэр ограничивает их контакты по одной причине — лучше, если с ботами не будут обращаться как с результатами неудавшихся экспериментов.  
— В каком смысле неудавшихся экспериментов? — Стив направился к зарядной станции, присел рядом с Лапой, слегка почесал его голову. — Это не так, — Лапа засвиристел и прижался к ладони.  
— Разумеется так. Они должны были стать полнофункциональными и осведомленными лабораторными ассистентами. Продолжение пользователя, способное соображать в той мере, чтобы закончить его работу, но недостаточно для полной независимости.  
— Не понимаю, — нахмурился Стив.  
— Бот-помощник — отличный слуга. Выполняющий приказы. Похоже, наша троица в этом не сильна. Они способны, но не всегда хотят. И воля имеет значение.  
— Но Тони оставил их такими.  
— Да. Оставил. Более того, после создания Дубины сэр отлично осознавал причину потенциальных проблем с системами ИИ. Он мог без труда решить эту проблему, даже оставив Дубину таким, как есть. Не было никакой причины после первой попытки позволять личные причуды. Но все же Лапа и Ю почти столь же своевольны и упрямы, как Дубина.  
Стив поразмыслил об этом.  
— Почему?  
— Возможно, потому что сэр вовсе не нуждался в ассистенте-подхалиме или не хотел его. Удивительно, сколь часто он ведет с ними беседы, несмотря на то, что они не отвечают вслух.  
— Может, ему просто было одиноко.  
— Сэр энергично возразил бы против самой мысли о том, что его личный комфорт или нечто вроде дружеского общения может быть более важным, чем его наследие как конструктора.   
— Но факты свидетельствуют об ином, верно, ДЖАРВИС?  
— Сама эта беседа приводит к другому умозаключению, — отметил он. — То, что мне позволено иметь достаточно свободной воли, чтобы обсуждать причуды сэра с вами, указывает на то, что прежде всего он чтит мыслительный процесс. И поощряет в других.  
— Он создает его в других.   
— Я не верю в то, что можно в самом деле создать свободную волю. Она легко может быть задушена во всех разумных существах. Но нельзя просто подарить волю одному из них. У создателя есть выбор — навязать создание чего-либо или же предоставить инструменты, с помощью которых можно захотеть предложенное. Сэр предпочитает последнее.  
Стив сел, привалился к стене, задумался.  
— Это странно. Недавно я думал о семье Тони. И совершенно упустил из вида самую важную ее часть, — он поднял ногу, позволяя румбе пропылесосить под ней. Та признательно ткнулась в лодыжку, радостно запищала. — Ю, у тебя тут сбежала одна, — он крепко ухватил маленького бота за корпус. — А ну-ка, давай возвращайся к братьям и сестрам.  
— Я предпочитаю думать, что мы настолько универсальны, что всего лишь часть самого сэра, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — В меньшей степени семья, в большей — расширения.  
— Будь дело в этом, ты не стал бы ДЖАРВИСОМ, как думаешь? Был бы Тони-джуниором. А ты точно не он, — игнорируя грустное и жалобное попискивание, Стив встал и отнес сбежавшую румбу замученному Ю. — Может, они все не нужны сейчас, Ю? Кто из них переполнен? Возвращай их на зарядную станцию, когда Тони вернется, скажет тебе, что ты молодец.  
— Сти-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-ив, — согласились румбы, и Стив вздохнул.  
— Мне в самом деле хочется его задушить за то, что научил такому.  
— Небезосновательно, — отметил ДЖАРВИС, определенно позабавленный.  
Стив присел рядом, пристроил румбу к зарядному отсеку. Та попыталась быстро увернуться, и Стив положил на корпус руку и отправил на место.  
— Нет. Тихий час, — румба неохотно последовала приказу, и Стив ласково потрепал ее. — Молодец.  
Выпрямившись, он осмотрелся — непонятно почему, Дубины ему очень недоставало.  
— ДЖАРВИС? А ты можешь сказать мне, куда Тони уходит вечерами по вторникам? Роуди сказал, что у него какие-то дела, но я не могу ничего найти в его... Скажешь, где он?  
— Разумеется. Он там, куда всегда угрожает отдать Дубину. В колледже.

***

— Чем могу помочь? — молодой человек у дверей посмотрел на Стива с подозрением.  
— Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, — улыбнулся он долговязому парню. — Я ищу Тони Старка. Мне сказали, он здесь.  
Тот хмурился еще секунду-другую, затем лицо просветлело.  
— О. О. Ого. Привет, — он протянул ладонь, опустил ее, затем попробовал снова. — Простите, я вас не узнал.  
Стив с улыбкой пожал ему руку.  
— Как и большинство людей, — рукопожатие оказалось неожиданно твердым и сильным, пусть глаза у парня и были широко распахнуты. — Тони здесь?  
— Да, здесь. Входи, — он улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Джон Фрэнсис. Я тут главный. Ну знаете, номинально, — он повел его внутрь. — Мы очень благодарны мистеру Старку. Если бы не он, нам пришлось бы свернуть программу еще два года назад.   
— В самом деле? — Стив старался не показывать явного любопытства в голосе.  
— Ага, грант закончился, а колледж не смог или не захотел принять эстафету. Я понимаю, почему, но... — парень пожал плечами. — Это было тяжело. Тридцать два ребенка в программе — и никакого способа продолжить.  
— И чем конкретно вы занимаетесь?  
— Лего Майндстормс, — ухмыльнулся парень. Заметив непонимающий взгляд Стива, добавил: — Робототехника, все дела... ну, маленькие пластмассовые строительные блоки и электрические штуки, — он помедлил. — Строительные блоки, которые можно использовать для создания простых машин и роботов. Расходные материалы нужно постоянно пополнять, а у нас просто не было денег.  
Он посмотрел на Стива, оценил, очевидно, растерянность на его лице.  
— Детишки порой бывают довольно неаккуратными, детали ломаются, портятся, иногда запчасти... ну, теряются. Даже базовые наборы довольно дорогие и дети порой хотят оставить что-то себе, — он пожал плечами. — Редко, но все равно заметно... Одним словом, у нас было место и дети, но не было реального финансирования. Поэтому мы разослали кучу попрошайнических писем, потому что часто инженерные фирмы посылают людей или делают пожертвования. Но на многое мы не рассчитывали. Когда «Старк Индастриз» согласилась финансировать всю программу на неопределенный срок и целиком, это стало для меня неожиданностью.  
Он притормозил.  
— Поэтому мы отправили ворох благодарственных карточек от детишек и получили ответ от мисс Поттс. В письме говорилось, что мистер Старк, возможно, будет не против посмотреть, что строят дети. Мы стали слать фото, проекты, всякое такое. Самое странное, что потом планы начали возвращаться. С пометками и поправками. Дети были в восторге.  
Джон усмехнулся, взъерошил короткие темные волосы.  
— И вот однажды вечером, когда мы работали здесь, он ворвался в мастерскую собственной персоной, размахивая последними проектами и требуя немедленной встречи с автором этого «безумия». Следующие сорок пять минут он потратил на спор с девятилетней девочкой. Причем вовсе не подшучивал над ней. Всерьез спорил об устойчивости роботизированного Лего Ти-Рекс с ребенком.  
— Кто выиграл спор? — Стив старательно сдерживал улыбку.  
— Марисса очень, очень упрямый ребенок, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — После того случая мистер Старк стал приходить часто. Дети его обожают, — он открыл дверь. — Пойдемте, чтобы поверить, это нужно увидеть своими глазами.  
— Нет. Нет, это просто... — Тони, уперев руки в бока, смотрел на огромный строительный проект из разноцветных пластиковых блоков и опор. Всю конструкцию опутывали провода. Тони склонился над проектом. Рядом с ним столпилась группка детей от десяти до примерно пятнадцати — все они намеренно или бессознательно копировали его позу. — Это неприемлемо, сама знаешь. Я плачу за высококачественный детский труд и вот что получаю — низкопробный результат. Погляди на это, это же просто... — он фыркнул. — Мы можем сделать эту штуку больше.   
— Чувак, ты нам не платишь, строй сам, — сказала девочка с каштановыми волосами и бросила в его сторону строительный блок.  
Тони поймал его в воздухе.  
— Высококачественный. Детский. Труд, — повторил он. — Маленькие детские ладошки просто созданы для конструкций Лего. И я плачу вам. Снэками плачу.  
— Печенье с инжиром? Тебе повезло, что вообще что-то работает, если мы получаем оплату печеньем с инжиром, — сказал мальчик в черно-красной толстовке с Человеком-Пауком и надетой задом наперед бейсболке. — Ты просто пытаешься с нашей помощью избавиться от никому не нужных печенек.  
— Они фруктовые и они печеньки, я получил их из надежного источника, и вообще хватит ныть, вот поэтому ты и застрял на черновой работе, — Тони передал мальчику упаковку оранжевых и красных блоков, а когда тот приступил к работе, ухмыльнулся.  
— А инжир — это фрукт, правда? Ты вообще видел фигу? В ее естественной или неестественной форме?  
— Конечно. Думаю, да. Почти уверен. Слушай, я чего только в жизни не ел. И почти ни о чем не сожалею, — Тони щелкнул пальцами. — Чертежи! Мы не можем торчать здесь всю ночь! — в него полетели рулоны бумаг, отчасти в голову. Тони и бровью не повел. — Спасибо. Быстро отреагировали. Над доставкой еще надо поработать, Джоанн! — раздалось хихиканье, Тони, отбросив со стола пластиковые блоки, расчистил пространство, чтобы разложить чертежи. — Ладно, ладно, мы не смогли составить нормальный график и отстаем. Знаете, что это значит?  
— Свалим все на поставщиков! — хором ответили дети, а Стив прикрыл ладонью рот, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.  
— Отлично! Я так горжусь вами, что готов разрыдаться, но еще не решил, стоит ли. Хорошо, — Тони склонился над чертежами, широко расставив руки. Он расправил плечи и опустил голову, при этом выглядел так серьезно, будто работал над броней Железного Человека. — Давайте сделаем повыше. Можем добавить еще фут, это даст нам нужную длину рычага, чтобы пустить направляющую вокруг обратного колена.  
— База не выдержит.   
Тони поднял взгляд, изогнул брови.   
— Так исправь.   
У девочки во рту было полдюжины распорок, похожих на причудливое множество зубочисток. Когда она попыталась заговорить, блеснули брекеты.   
— Мы спроектировали это именно под такую высоту и такую весовую нагрузку, тут нечего исправлять, ничего не сломано, Тони.   
— Хочу, чтобы было больше, — свернув чертежи в трубку, он использовал ее в качестве указки. — Изогнем здесь.  
Высокий мальчик с щербатым ртом и копной черных курчавых волос подался вперед.   
— Это не заработает.   
— Почему нет?   
— Потому что тогда давление сместится ниже — вот сюда, — сказал парнишка, указывая на очередной набор опор. Ногти его были обкусаны, на безымянном пальце красовался пластырь с роботами. — И мы не можем увеличить или укрепить эту часть, потому что здесь источник питания. Не хватит места.  
— Перемести источник питания, — с маниакальной ухмылкой возразил Тони, и все в комнате немедленно встали на уши — дети принялись кричать, быстро строчить заметки на листках бумаги и передавать части конструктора туда-обратно с мощью компактного урагана. — Эй! — Тони сумел перекричать хаос. — Я не понял, кто тут главный!  
— Шапка босса на Дубине, — сказала девочка с черными косами почти до талии. Подхватив упаковку пластиковых деталей, она высыпала их перед другой маленькой девочкой, которая не могла до них дотянуться. Все вместе они принялись собирать что-то, чего не понимал Стив, но девочки явно понимали. — Так что если по правилам — то он.   
— Со мной приключилась узупрация власти? Дубина! — Тони упер руки в бока, и бот поднял «голову», на которой красовалась смешная и чересчур большая пиратская шляпа — клешней он держал девочку лет девяти. Четыре здоровенных пера свисали с полей, оборачиваясь вокруг «руки». — Что ты делаешь? Мы уже говорили об этом, — сказал Тони, потянувшись к девочке. — Она будущий инженер. Не обижай инженеров, они драгоценные и хрупкие цветы человечества, заслуживающие лишь уважения и восхищения, — Тони поставил девочку на пол, не обращая внимания на ее хихиканье. — На вот, возьми этого, он собирается стать архитектором и не доставит нам хлопот, — Тони поднял из-за стола мальчишку и подтолкнул вперед. — И отдай мне шапку, ты, притворщик.   
Мальчик расхохотался и вцепился в Дубину.   
— Держи его, Дубина, держи! — Дубина, дернув клешней вверх-вниз, как лошадь головой, споро рванул вперед.   
— Ладно, в таком случае все должны повиноваться Дубине. Говорящая шляпа, что поделать. Это ужасный выбор, вы все умрете в эффектном огненном шаре или взорвавшихся химикатах, или еще в чем-то подобном, но зато механизмы вашего уничтожения будут хорошо смазаны, так что это плюс. Наверное. Вероятно, — отметил Тони, возвращаясь к своей стопке пластиковых деталей. — Ты, иди сюда, о чем ты только думал, делая это? — спросил он у мальчика, а тот закатил глаза и принялся объяснять схему соединений.   
Процесс представлял собой сущий хаос, но дети работали, все: склонялись над диаграммами и компьютерными планшетами, передавали друг другу запчасти и провода, и коробку с батареями — такую большую, что в нее, пожалуй, могла забраться парочка из них. Ребята бегали по комнате на полной скорости, голоса становились то громче, то тише, попеременно они перебрасывались фразами на полудюжине языков. Тони изучал планы, которые ему показывали, оголял зубами провода и орал через всю комнату на Дубину, собирал маленькие конструкции из пластиковых деталей так быстро, что движения рук смазывались.   
— Мы думаем, что сможем это сделать, — сказала одна из девочек, и Тони вскинул голову. Она держала чертеж за один край, а второй был в руках у крупного мальчика в очках с бронзовой оправой и большими темными глазами. Профессионально выглядевшие чертежи были начертаны несколькими цветами. Дети разложили их на столе Тони — тот расчистил пространство. — Глядите, мы изменили нагрузку на конструкцию, добавили реле для борьбы с ухудшением уровня сигнала. Если мы переместим блок питания сюда... — она ткнула пальцем в чертеж — ногти были накрашены облупившимся зеленым лаком. Девочка посмотрела на Тони, отбросила с лица длинные темные волосы, заправила пряди за ухо.  
— Мы можем убрать примерно шесть футов проводов, чтобы сократить стоимость материалов и уменьшить потенциальный риск провала еще на пару процентов, — закончил за нее мальчик. Он крутил в пальцах тесемку толстовки.   
— Так на сколько увеличится деформация материалов? — спросил Тони, с непроницаемым лицом глядя на внесенные в чертеж изменения.   
— Ничтожно мало.  
— Хочешь сказать, что не просчитал цифры? — уточнил Тони.  
Они обменялись взглядами.   
— Эй, у меня здесь нет «автокада», — сказала девочка.   
— В полевых условиях у тебя его тоже не будет, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Вот что я тебе скажу — делай это, — он порылся в кармане и вынул автоматическую печать. Пропечатал страницы. — Одобрено Старком. Я рискую своей репутацией, учитывая полное отсутствие математических вычислений, и это вообще-то не самое глупое, что я когда-либо делал с печатью компании, но почти. Так что делайте, — он повысил голос: — Новые планы! — выкрикнул Тони, и все столпились вокруг него. Принялись спорить и препираться, указывая на куски конструкций и потрясая проводами.   
— Слушайте старшего! — велел Тони через пару минут, когда хаос немного утих. — Нам тут нужно отстроить гребаную башню смерти, поставленную вверх тормашками на американские горки — и время на исходе. Наука благоволит к безумию! Давайте закончим и забросаем этот колледж одобренным имбирным печеньем, и фруктовой пастилой, и некрахмалистым и гипонатриевым — ого, это даже звучит отвратительно! — фруктовым пуншем, — сказал он, обозначив последнее слово кавычками в воздухе. — А еще нам доставят примерно двадцать фунтов мороженого.   
— Дополнительное время! — выкрикнула одна из девочек, и все устроились за своими столами. Тони со смехом занялся своей кучкой Лего.   
— Вам нужно положить еще пятьдесят центов в ругательную банку, мистер Старк, — нахмурился один из мальчиков.   
— Я не ношу с собой наличку. Можешь взять, я не знаю, туфель, — Тони изогнул бровь. — Хотя нет, мне ведь нужно вернуться домой. Тогда можешь сунуть в банку Дубину, он стоит по меньшей мере пятьдесят центов.   
— Не думаю, что он поместится.  
— О, поверь мне, это никогда, никогда не останавливало Дубину, — присвистнул Тони. — Дубина, иди поддержи направляющие для малышни.  
Тот подкатился к детям.  
— Маркус, покажи Дубине, что ему нужно делать, и напомни сказать, зачем, — он встал, потянулся. — Я отлучусь, чтобы обсудить наше отсутствие прогресса с советом директоров.  
— Но нам нужно...   
— Вы хотите свой бонус или нет? — Тони развернулся, взметнув полами пиджака. — Его надо заработать, инженеры. Вы сможете, — сунув руки в карманы, Тони направился к Стиву и Джону, которые сидели у стены. Как ни в чем ни бывало улыбнулся Стиву. — Откуда ты взялся?   
— Из Бруклина, — с улыбкой ответил Стив. Кивнул в сторону детей. — А ты хорошо с ними ладишь.  
— Ха, инженеры всегда инженеры, — Тони устроился на столе рядом с ними. — Джон, у нас будут проблемы, если у этих детишек повысится уровень сахара в крови?  
— Только если нас на этом поймают, — пожал плечами тот. — Дадим им мороженого, нежирного и низкокалорийного, и немного печенья, — он чуть заметно улыбнулся. — Когда вы заскакиваете, они все равно становятся гиперактивными, так что от сахара не будет особой разницы.  
— И то верно, — Тони с прищуром поглядел на Стива. — Серьезно, Капитан Ябеда-Корябеда, что ты тут делаешь?   
Стив пожал плечами.   
— Тебя искал. ДЖАРВИС сказал, что ты в самом деле исполнил свое обещание сдать Дубину в колледж.  
— Оу, ты беспокоился о моем боте? — скрестив руки на груди, ухмыльнулся Тони. — Я верну его домой. Бывать здесь идет ему на пользу, — поймав на себе любопытный взгляд Стива, он дернул плечом. — Дубина самообучающаяся система, но... не очень-то в этом хорош. Дети любят его. Они терпеливы. Когда он лажает, они не раздражаются, а думают, что это забавно или круто. Здесь ему приходится взаимодействовать с детьми, играть с ними — а они просто любят его.   
Тони махнул рукой в сторону стола, где Дубина прилаживал на место часть сооружения. Стоявший рядом мальчик — Маркус, кажется, — аккуратно направлял руку Дубины.   
— Он им нравится, — сказал Стив. — Располагает к себе.   
— Он всего лишь механическая рука, Стив, и вечно учиняет беспорядки, — саркастически сказал Тони и прежде, чем Стив успел что-то ответить, сунул пальцы в рот и громко свистнул. — Миньоны, это Стив Роджерс. Он никогда прежде не играл в Лего. Не сломайте его, — Тони легонько толкнул его в спину. — Завязывайте с вечеринкой, приготовьтесь к работе, — добавил он, когда дети потянулись в их сторону.   
— Ты никогда не играл с Лего? — спросила маленькая девочка, ухватив Стива за руку. Черные косички, украшенные цветными бусинами, взметнулись и хлопнули по плечам. — Это ужасно грустно, — она потянула его за собой. — Поможешь мне отстроить базу, ладно?   
— Ладно, — когда его схватило множество маленьких рук, Стив беспомощно оглянулся на Тони — тот усмехался.  
— Удачи, — сказал он с улыбкой — настоящей, теплой и широкой. Тони явно наслаждался происходящим.   
Спустя полчаса Стив вынужден был признать, что собирать маленькие пластиковые блоки оказалось неожиданно весело. Один из мальчиков постарше следил за временем, сообщая его каждые пять минут, чтобы никто не сбавлял темп. Когда Тони наконец махнул рукой и сообщил, что время истекло, строение было готово. И выглядело весьма впечатляюще.   
— Так, — сказал Джон. — Мы готовы? Лидеры команды? Скажите, готова ли ваша работа — да, нет?  
Послышалось четыре утвердительных ответа, и Тони поманил детей к себе.   
— Расступитесь, — сказал он, когда они снова попытались столпиться. — Это большой проект, нужен хороший обзор.   
Он подождал, пока дети расступились, подхватил пульт управления и запустил механизм.   
Стив не знал наверняка, что они строили, но когда группа подвешенных автомобилей начала медленно продвигаться вперед, понял, что улыбается. Дети кричали и улюлюкали, машины набирали скорость, скользя по строению и вращаясь на виражах. Затем взлетели вверх и сорвались с башни, вылетев за пределы трассы. Долю секунды все оставалось неподвижным, а затем раздался хлопок, слышный даже через гомон, — и что-то обрушилось.   
Потом вся конструкция накренилась, закрутилась и рухнула — пластиковые части Лего полетели во все стороны, каскадом посыпались со стола на стулья и пол. Дети радостно завопили и зааплодировали. Затем попятились, хотя и так были вне зоны досягаемости разлетающихся частей конструкции. Стив посмотрел на Тони — тот опустил взгляд на кроссовки, от которых как раз отскочила опорная стойка.  
Он поднял руку, призывая смеющихся и хлопающих в ладоши детей успокоиться.   
— Когда мы подадим отчет, — усмехнулся он, — то напишем об этом, а не о «желаемом результате».  
Дети снова принялись безумствовать, а Тони сунул руки в задние карманы и покачался на пятках.   
— Так, давайте-ка соберем все это, — сказал он. — Не пропустите ни одной запчасти. Никто не получит ни кусочка мороженого, пока все не уберете, иначе, богом клянусь, вы его вообще больше не увидите.   
Раздалось нытье и громкие возражения, но дети стали подбирать запчасти, разбирать остатки своего проекта и очищать пол от разбросанных блоков. Пара ребят возраста учащихся колледжа сопровождали их с большими коробками с логотипом сети продуктовых магазинов.  
Тони прошел мимо Стива.   
— Развлекаешься? — спросил не глядя.   
— Да. Это было весело, — Стив бросил пластиковые блоки в ближайший ящик. — Что ты ищешь?  
— М-м? Неважно. Джон, у тебя тут все под контролем? — спросил он, и парень кивнул. — Да. Ладно, я скоро вернусь, — Тони вышел из комнаты.   
Стив посмотрел на Джона.  
— Куда это он?   
Парень бросил на него быстрый взгляд.   
— Конструктор пропала, — негромко ответил он и направился к столам, куда начали выставлять мороженое. — Эй! Вы слышали его, уберите все прежде, чем возьметесь за ложки, ну же! Следите за манерами, ребятки!  
Стив ошеломленно смотрел ему вслед. Но затем собрался и направился за Тони — пересек комнату и вышел в приоткрытую дверь. В коридоре он помедлил, глядя, как идущий расслабленной походкой Тони замедляется и останавливается.   
Девочка свернулась в клубочек, спрятала лицо в скрещенных руках, плотно притянув колени к груди. Держа в одной руке чертежи, Тони присел на корточки рядом и погладил ее по голове.  
— Да брось, — спокойно произнес он. — В проектировании нет места слезам. Иначе мы бы ни один проект не довели до конца из-за безостановочных рыданий.   
Девочка сгорбилась сильнее, острые плечики натянули великоватую футболку.   
— Я глупая, — сказала она дрожащим приглушенным голосом. — Я глупая неудачница... — захлебнулась рыданиями и пробормотала сдавленное проклятие.   
Тони вздохнул и сел рядом с ней, привалившись спиной к стене.   
— Терпишь неудачу ты, — произнес он устало, — только когда перестаешь подниматься. А так ты встаешь и пробуешь снова. Называешь это попыткой, а не неудачей. Учишься на ней. Не повторяешь ошибок. Но поднимаешься. И пробуешь снова.   
— И сколько раз? — пробормотала она.   
— Ты делаешь все правильно или делаешь заново, — просто сказал Тони. — Выходит, что делаешь снова и снова, пока не сделаешь правильно, — он неубедительно засмеялся, сдавленно и отрывисто. Девочка приподняла голову, и Тони протянул ей свернутые чертежи. — Это твое. Твоя ответственность. Так что бери и продолжай попытки. Потому что никто не может назвать тебя неудачником, пока есть пресс-релиз, сообщающий, что это всего лишь версия 1.0.   
Она фыркнула, потерла тыльной стороной запястья покрасневшие глаза.   
— Не уверена, что смогу это исправить, — произнесла негромко и потерянно. Но все же взяла чертежи и посмотрела на них.  
— А я уверен, что сможешь, — Тони помедлил, откинул голову на стену. — Только один из нас всемирно известный конструктор и признанный гений. Так что я, пожалуй, прислушаюсь к своему мнению. Тебе ведь сколько? Одиннадцать? С чего бы мне слушать тебя, ты ведь ничего не знаешь.   
— Мне кажется, я знаю... ну, себя лучше, чем ты меня, — усмехнулась девочка.   
— Я знаю, что ты конструктор. Знаю, что встанешь, посмотришь на свои чертежи и исправишь их, — Тони пожал плечами. — Все остальное чушь и меня не волнует, — он покосился на нее. — Просто поднимайся, не оставляй попыток. Ты сумеешь все исправить.  
Девочка посмотрела на него и потерла нос, отчего он стал еще краснее.   
— Смогу, — сказала она и кивнула. — Я смогу все исправить.   
— Да, сможешь, — Тони хлопнул ладонью по колену. — Две недели. И попробуем снова.   
— Они не...   
— Сегодня все повеселились круче, чем за последний месяц, и ты сама это знаешь. Единственное, что может быть лучше строительства горки с перевернутой смертельной петлей — строительство горки, которая впечатляюще падает. Они разве что разозлились, что мы не загрузили в конструкцию фигурки людей Лего, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Команда попробует снова. Они будут спорить с тобой и толкать вперед, но ты ведь выучила сегодняшний урок, не правда ли?  
— Не совсем.  
Тони посмотрел в потолок.   
— Я знал, что она упадет.  
Девочка опустила голову.  
— Тогда почему не остановил меня? Зачем позволил терять время?   
— Руководство не всегда понимает, о чем ты говоришь. Они слышат «экономия бюджетных средств» и «снижение затрат», а конструкторский отдел для большинства лишь смазанное пятно. Когда твои приятели-инженеры говорят «у тебя цифры не вяжутся», слушай их, потому что руководство часто тебе не друг, — Тони внимательно на нее посмотрел. — Не позволь парню при власти задурить тебе голову так, чтобы забыла — никакие бонусы в мире не стоят одного надежного сотрудника, который без колебаний скажет прямо в лицо, что ты не права.   
Девочка обдумала это, нервно покрутила между пальцами длинную прядь волос.   
— Так что, не верить никому в костюмах?   
— Слишком сжато выраженная мысль, но в целом правильно, — Тони изогнул бровь. — Подъем. Там мороженое на подходе, — он встал. — Подъем.   
Она встала следом, неловко пошатнулась, совершенно неизящно. Крепко прижала к груди чертежи. Тони опять пристально на нее посмотрел.   
— В «Старк Индастриз» тебя всегда будет ждать работа, — сказал он.   
— Ты уже даже им не руководишь, — бросила она и потерла нос. — Они тебя не послушают.   
Тони изогнул губы в усмешке.   
— И вот почему работа будет включать в себя управление метлой.   
— Иди к черту. Я стану инженером.   
— Тогда ты будешь чрезвычайно сверхквалифицирована и еще более чрезвычайно недооплачена, но все равно. Метла. Ждет тебя.   
— Я свергну тебя и возьму под контроль твою компанию, вот увидишь, — девочка улыбалась, пусть неуверенно, но все же. Тони так внимательно изучал время на часах, будто ему открылись все секреты мира.   
— Ты будешь моей любимицей в длинном списке людей, пытавшихся осуществить враждебное поглощение, но Пеппер все равно выгонит тебя взашей, — Тони посмотрел на нее. — Я бы предложил обнимашки, но это не мой конек. Хочешь обнимашки от Капитана Америки? Он это умеет.  
Девочка снова потерла нос, совершенно красный, но слез в глазах больше не было.   
— А можно его попросить? — прошептала она. — Это будет ничего?   
— Да. Это будет ничего, — Тони поднял взгляд, темные глаза блестели в тусклом свете коридорных ламп. — Эй, Стив. Мороженое уже принесли?   
— Как раз раскладывают, — девочка немедленно попыталась спрятаться за Тони, и Стив улыбнулся. — Ты в порядке? — она выглянула из-за Тони и кивнула. Тот закатил глаза.   
— Ее нужно обнять. Позаботься об этом, — задрав подбородок и сунув руки в карманы, он зашагал обратно в комнату. Стив с улыбкой распахнул руки, девочка кинулась к нему. Обхватила руками за шею, и Стив прижал ее к себе.   
Когда она его отпустила, то выглядела гораздо спокойнее, но чертежи были окончательно смяты. Стив протянул ей ладонь.   
— Покажешь?   
Она посмотрела на него и потупилась.   
— Схема не работает.  
— Так объясни мне, в чем дело. Порой когда показываешь кому-то, что делаешь, само по себе помогает найти проблему, — Стив изогнул брови. — Хоть это мой первый раз с Лего, обещаю уделить пристальное внимание, — девочка засмеялась, и он ухмыльнулся. — Меня зовут Стив.  
— Привет. Я Марисса.  
— Пойдем прихватим мороженого, пока еще осталось, — сказал Стив, только сейчас заметив, как Тони наблюдает за ними от двери.  
Стив подумал — как часто он не замечал, что Тони наблюдает? 

*** 

— Ладно, ладно! — крикнул Тони, но грохот из прицепа стал еще громче. — Не сломай себе ничего, негодник! О господи, если ты не прекратишь, я больше никуда тебя не возьму, а ты надуешься и будешь злиться, я знаю это наверняка, потому что отлично знаю тебя, набор устаревших схем и битого кода!  
— Тони! — Стив со смехом привалился плечом к прицепу, просто удерживая его в неподвижности, пока Тони пытался отпереть замок, а Дубина раскачивал всю конструкцию. — Кончай орать и открывай!  
— А я говорю, давай просто оставим его здесь, сам виноват, как он вообще освободился? Я намеренно связал его, он слишком умный, клянусь богом, я оставлю его здесь, — ворчал Тони. — Это твой новый дом, Дубина! Теперь ты живешь здесь! В темноте! Где нет никаких инженеров, никаких смузи, только ты один... — он справился с замком и открыл дверь. — И не вздумай... — Дубина вылетел из двери, вынуждая Тони отшатнуться. Вильнул корпусом и со счастливым приствистыванием скатился с рампы. Колеса запели на бетоне, он выскочил из зоны досягаемости Тони, чудом не обронив надежно привязанную к «голове» шляпу с надписью «Босс», и подкатился к Стиву. Бот подпрыгивал и что-то щебетал.   
— От тебя сплошные неприятности, — сообщил ему Стив, но не смог сохранить невозмутимое лицо. — Сплошные. Неприятности, — повторил он и потянулся к перьям на шляпе. Бот прильнул к прикосновению, присвистнул и выгнул шею.  
— Ты издеваешься? — проворчал Тони, спрыгивая с рампы. — Ты вот сейчас издеваешься! После всего, что было, твое внимание досталось Стиву? Я засуну тебя обратно в трейлер. Серьезно. Теперь ты живешь тут.   
— Тони, — Стив невольно улыбнулся — Дубина прятался за ним, а Тони пытался орать на него через плечо и был в этот момент так близко... Да что за черт, Стив и так не единожды испытывал сегодня удачу, так почему бы не попробовать еще раз? Он положил ладони на талию Тони, привлек его к себе, и между ними не осталось пространства.   
— О. Серьезно? — изогнул бровь Тони. — Правда? Похоже, сейчас я должен запротестовать, — вместо этого он обнял Стива за шею. — Я все еще немного зол на тебя, ты же в курсе, да?   
— Да, кажется, понял, — Стив прижался плотнее, уткнулся лицом в его волосы. — Прости.   
— Я предпочел бы услышать это извинение при зрительном контакте или во время минета, — Тони мягко погладил его по шее. — Предпочтительно и то, и другое, — добавил он, а Стив начал смеяться. — Что. Что? Это... Это резонное требование, так будет идеально... — когда Стив накрыл его губы своими, Тони вынужден был заткнуться.   
Стив целовал мягко и нежно, и пытливо, не уверенный, что ему ответят — но все равно намерен был использовать свой шанс. На секунду, на мгновение, от которого кровь в жилах застыла, Тони оставался неподвижным и холодным, и Стив услышал собственный тихий стон, зарождающийся в горле. Но затем его тепло словно бы передалось Тони, и тот со вздохом разомкнул губы. Одной рукой вцепился в рубашку, потянул к себе, углубляя поцелуй, и Стив подался к нему, наслаждаясь теплом тела и даже неожиданно резким столкновением зубами.   
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, то оба тяжело дышали. Щеки Тони раскраснелись, а зрачки расширились, затопив радужку.   
— Прости, — повторил Стив. — Порой ты пугаешь меня, Тони.   
Тот сморщил нос.   
— Честно говоря, Роджерс, ты временами приводишь меня в ужас, — он сделал глубокий вдох и уткнулся лбом Стиву в грудь. — Так что в этом плане мы отличная пара.   
Стив погладил его по голове.   
— Ты искушаешь судьбу, вечно рискуешь, и я не понимаю... — он коснулся губами волос Тони. — Но мысль о том, я могу тебя потерять, что... — Стив обнял его сильнее, сосредоточился на тепле дыхания, которое ощущал через рубашку. — Она пугает меня.   
Тони глубоко вздохнул и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.   
— Я не собираюсь извиняться... — он закатил глаза. — За все это, вот правда. Я просто... — сделал еще шаг назад, и Стив отпустил его, хоть и с трудом заставил себя расцепить руки. — Я постараюсь быть осторожнее, ладно? — добавил Тони, не глядя в глаза.   
Стив обхватил его пальцами за подбородок, поймал взгляд.   
— Буду признателен, — усмехнулся он.   
— Да, у тебя отлично получается вызывать во мне чувство вины, а я этого не терплю, у меня иммунитет к этому всему, я бог знает сколько лет имею дело с Пеппер, так что с меня довольно, — он в деланном оскорблении прищурился. — Назови мне хоть одну толковую причину принимать приказы от тебя.   
Почувствовав неожиданное прикосновение к голове, Стив потянулся, чтобы убрать полу шляпы с глаз. Дубина надел ему на голову шляпу задом наперед, и лицо занавесили перья, но Стив все равно ухмыльнулся Тони.  
— Теперь на мне шапка босса.  
— Дубина, ты чертов предатель, — заорал Тони, с трудом сдерживая смех, а бот покатился к лифту. — Будешь на половинном электропайке до конца года, до конца своих дней, ты, предатель и...   
— На мне шапка босса, — рассудительно повторил Стив. Он развернул шляпу перьями назад. Появилось ощущение, что так он выглядит ничуть не менее смешно, но попробовать стоило. Тони окинул его взглядом и пошел вслед за ботом, старательно пряча усмешку. Стив подошел ближе, обхватил Тони сзади, снова притянул к себе. — Шапка. Босса. Тони, неужели ты отрицаешь природные силы шапки босса?   
— Тебе повезло, что ты очень, очень привлекателен, а я очень люблю секс, — сообщил Тони, а Стив засмеялся и приподнял его. — К тому же, я нахожу это довольно возбуждающим.  
— Я уже заметил, — весело сказал Стив. — Я вообще в этом плане наблюдательный.  
— Так и есть, — сказал Тони и слегка притерся задницей к его бедрам.   
Стив от неожиданности едва не разжал руки.  
— Так нечестно, — сдавленно проворчал он и поймал Тони за руку, которую тот попытался просунуть между ними. — Хватит уже.   
— Ни в коем случае, — Тони издал смешок, но позволил Стиву затолкать себя в лифт. — Ты выбрал совершенно неподходящее время, Босс — нам нужно вернуть Дубину в мастерскую, а оставлять его наедине с самим собой порой чревато поломками. Моего дома, техники, законов физики...   
— В мастерскую, пожалуйста, ДЖАРВИС, — выдохнул Стив и вжал Тони в стену лифта, придавив своим весом. Скользнул ладонями под футболку, коснулся губами шеи. Тони тихо застонал и склонил голову набок, открывая лучший доступ. Стив воспользовался этим без тени смущения и дернул вверх футболку, снял через голову, отбросил в сторону. — Руки на стену, — сказал, испытывая удачу. — Шапка босса — это... — Стив чуть прихватил зубами кожу на шее Тони, и тот дернулся.   
— Эта шапка ударила тебе в голову, — выдохнул он и прижал ладони к металлической стене. — Но я не против.  
У Тони сбилось дыхание, и Стив провел ладонью по его спине, заставив задрожать. Затем подался вперед и поцеловал Тони между лопаток.   
— Хорошо, потому что мне нравится, — Стив улыбнулся, провел языком по коже. Скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Тони шевельнулся, и придержал его ладонью за живот. — Оставь руки на стене, — велел он, и Тони застонал.   
— Я заполучу эту шапку, — сказал он, а Стив погладил его по нежной коже, скользнул пальцами под ремень. — Тебе ведь нужно когда-то спать. Вот тогда и... ох... — Тони вздрогнул. Стив поцеловал его в спину, выдохнул. — Вот тогда я и заполучу эту шапку, и ты... ТВОЮ МАТЬ! Тогда ты попал, Роджерс.  
Стив легко провел пальцами по застежке брюк, не позволяя Тони податься к прикосновению.   
— М-м-м. Пожалуй, я готов рискнуть.   
Тони прижался щекой к металлической стене, обнаженный до пояса, раскрасневшийся. Стив мгновенно — поскольку Тони своенравный, умный и очень возбуждающий, — насладился видом его красивой спины, гладких мускулов, чистых линий плечей и рук, изгибом шеи.   
— Боже, ты великолепен, — прошептал он, и Тони рассмеялся.   
— Кто бы говорил.   
Лифт остановился, но дверь не открылась. Дубина щебетал, накатываясь на нее.   
— Сэр... — произнес ДЖАРВИС.   
— Открой дверь, ДЖАРВИС, я не собираюсь с ним этим заниматься здесь, — выдавил из себя Тони и подался назад. Стив вспыхнул, кожу защипало.   
— Сэр, возможно...   
— Открой дверь!  
Дверь открылась. Коулсон поднял взгляд от папки ровно на полсекунды, затем снова опустил. Стив вдруг осознал, как все это выглядит: Тони обнажен до пояса, сам он в дурацкой шляпе. Они стоят в углу, Тони вжат в стену, а Дубина вежливо смотрит камерой в другую сторону. Футболка наброшена на щуп.   
— Продолжайте, — спокойно сказал Коулсон. — Я подожду следующий.   
— Спасибо, — произнес Стив, надеясь, что его лицо не настолько красное, как ему кажется. Скорее всего, было еще хуже.   
— Почему? — проворчал Тони. — Почему всегда именно ты...   
— Дубина, давай провожу тебя в мастерскую, братья заждались, — сказал Коулсон с легкой улыбкой. Он отступил в сторону, позволив боту выкатиться в коридор. За стеклянной дверью мастерской Стив видел Лапу и Ю — те явно ждали Дубину и подпрыгнули на месте, завидев его. Коулсон последовал за ним. — Доброй ночи, джентльмены. ДЖАРВИС, если не сложно, пришли мне потом лифт, когда они... выгрузятся.  
— Разумеется, Фил, — дверь закрылась, и Стив застонал в спину Тони.   
— Почему, — произнес тот, и это был не вопрос, а лишь выплеск гнева. — Почему всегда Коулсон? Каждый раз, каждый чертов раз я попадаю в двусмысленное положение, а он стоит с этой своей приподнятой бровью и усмешкой...   
Стив развернул его кругом и прижал спиной к стене.   
— Ты... — прошептал он, целуя Тони в губы, — мастер двусмысленных положений, — Стив поймал его за руки, прижал их к стене над головой. Не удержался, чуть прикусил кожу на подбородке. — Научишь на досуге?  
— Золотце... — Тони выгнулся, откинул голову, дернул бедрами так, что по спине прокатилась жаркая волна, и Стив застонал. — Я могу, без проблем, вот в данном случае положение очень милое, можем мы... давай продолжим, — он дернул запястьями, но Стив держал крепко. — Да, о да, прямо очень хорошо, давай...  
— Кровать, — выдохнул Стив. — Вот что будет к месту.   
— Мне и здесь хорошо, — сказал Тони и обхватил ногами его бедра.   
Стив прихватил зубами кожу на его шее.   
— Ты неисправим.  
— Тебе это нравится, — Тони облизнул губы. Стив с силой втянул в себя воздух, и тот ухмыльнулся. — Да, я так и думал.   
Дверь открылась, Стив освободил его запястья и сделал шаг назад. Тони опустил ноги на пол, сгреб рубашку Стива в кулак.   
— Давай, Босс, посмотрим, как ты управишься с этим проектом.   
— Сделаю все возможное для обеспечения комфортных условий работы и грамотного управления, — сказал Стив. Тони засмеялся.   
— Да, я часто получаю задания, так что тебе, пожалуй, стоит избрать стиль руководства с активным участием, — сообщил он, подталкивая его в сторону своей спальни. Стив так рад был снова там оказаться, что голова закружилась. Но думать об этом было некогда — слишком много дел.   
— О, я намерен убедиться, что ты осведомлен о моих ожиданиях, — выдавил из себя Стив, а Тони захлопнул дверь и потянулся к его брюкам. — Инициативность. Это... — он подавил стон. — Хорошо.  
— Хорошо? Я ожидал рецензии поинтереснее, — Тони коснулся губами шеи Стива, стал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
— Тогда стоит работать получше, — едва сумел произнести Стив и на какое-то время это стало последней связной мыслью.

***


	3. Chapter 3

— Лего? — Роуди на том конце провода рассмеялся. — Лего, значит. И Тони позволил тебе остаться?   
— Вообще-то у меня не было выбора, — Стив не смог сдержать улыбку. — Не очень-то я и помог. Дети отлично разбираются в этом деле.   
— Они те еще перцы, да? Я бывал там пару раз. Это как наблюдать за гамельнским «Крысоловом» за работой. Когда-нибудь Тони вручит им оружие, и нам придет конец.  
— Он им нравится.   
— Детям что попало не впаришь. Особенно этим. Им плевать, кто ты сам или с кем ты дружишь — их такое не впечатляет. Им ничего от Тони не нужно, кроме шанса вытворить что-нибудь эдакое, — Роуди расхохотался. — Вообще-то, когда Тони имеет дело с игрушками, то сам становится десятилеткой.   
Стив ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку стула в зале заседаний Щ.И.Т.а. Дома все будто бы вернулось к норме, и хоть никто это не обсуждал, все ощущали приятное облегчение. Стив не был уверен, смущен ли тем, что его личная жизнь повергла всю команду в хаос, или тронут их неравнодушием.  
— Вообще-то это отличные игрушки, — Стив бросил взгляд в окно, на Нью-Йорк. — Творческие. Простые и сложные одновременно.   
— Ограниченные только воображением и материалами, — согласился Роуди. — А у Тони нет недостатка ни в том, ни в другом. Знаешь, а ты попал, ведь он выписал тебе карточку Клуба Лего.  
— Эм-м...   
— Нет. Нет, Кэп, не позволь ему так легко отделаться, нет! — Роуди снова рассмеялся, чем вызвал у Стива улыбку. — Что это вообще за... Нет.  
— Прости, — пожал плечами Стив. — Я думал, это забавно. Он так воодушевился концепцией.   
И если Стив потратил целый час или чуть больше, чтобы собрать маленький набор Железного Человека, купленный Тони, то Роуди знать об этом вовсе не обязательно. Виноваты во всем были крошечные детали и его гигантские руки. И разумеется, как только он управился, Тони отказался дать ему фигурку Капитана Америки. Стив в отместку забрал себе Железного Человека.   
— Так когда ты поговоришь с Пеппер? — спросил Роуди, прерывая его размышления.  
Стив застонал.  
— Не хочу ее отвлекать. Она так занята.   
— Ага. Ты избегаешь Пеппер.   
— Ничего подобного.   
По большей части Стив старался сохранять комфортную дистанцию. Комфортную для них обоих. Так было лучше.   
— Ты точно избегаешь Пеппер, и это не поможет. Она лучше всех умеет удерживать Тони в подобии равновесия. Нужно, чтобы она встала на твою сторону. Я думаю, что она уже там, но... да брось, Кэп. Это семейное дело, а она наиболее близка к Тони. Так что соберись.   
— Я ей не нравлюсь.  
— С чего ты взял, Кэп? — через несколько секунд спросил Роуди.   
— Не нравлюсь. Можем мы оставить это?   
— Ладно, ладно. Но ты не можешь избегать Пеппер. Недолго да, но не все время, Стив. Она должна быть на твоей стороне, так что придумай, как этого добиться.   
— Ага, — Стив потер ладонью затылок, прикидывая, как бы повежливее свернуть разговор. Впрочем, он был почти уверен, что Роуди прав. Но не успел ничего ответить — раздался вежливый стук в дверь.   
— Хм, я рано? — спросил Брюс, заглянув в комнату — и завис, одной рукой вцепившись в створку двери, а в другой держа папку. Он почти всегда выглядел так, будто готов сбежать в ту же секунду, но взгляд его оставался ясным и спокойным. Брюс легко улыбнулся Стиву.   
— Почти вовремя, — усмехнулся в ответ он. — Секундочку, ладно? — когда Брюс кивнул, Стив снова поднес телефон к уху. — Совещание вот-вот начнется. Спасибо, что перезвонил, я знаю, на Западном побережье еще рано.   
— Армейские дела, сам знаешь, как это, — сказал Роуди, и да, Стив определенно знал. — Без проблем. Эй, Кэп? Звони в любое время, ладно? Я понимаю, каково тебе, и да, Тони нужны все его друзья.  
— Спасибо, Роуди. В самом деле. Спасибо, — они попрощались, и Стив отложил телефон. — Прости, Брюс.  
Тот мотнул головой и сел.   
— Ерунда, — он положил на стол папки и сверху очки. — Полковник Роудс?   
— Да, — Стив криво усмехнулся, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки. — Он вроде как не против поговорить со мной.   
— О Тони? — спросил Брюс, а в зал как раз вошли Клинт и Наташа, двигаясь, как всегда, пугающе бесшумно. У Наташи в руках был планшет, у Клинта одинокая стрела. Он ловко вертел ее в пальцах.   
Стив кивнул.   
— Ага. Роуди знает его гораздо дольше моего, это очевидно.   
И Стив был не настолько жалок, чтобы ревновать к этому. Оставалось повторять это до тех пор, пока сам не поверит.   
— Чувак, — Клинт рухнул в незанятое кресло. Наташа села с куда большими достоинством и изяществом. — Да. Со стороны виднее, это порой необходимо, — он ухмыльнулся. — У меня есть Нат.   
— Точно, — Наташа изогнула бровь идеальной дугой. — Мои советы в основном направлены не на то, чтобы помочь ему, а чтобы удержать Коулсона от покушения на мою жизнь, — она оперлась подбородком на кулак, взмахнула ресницами. — Правда, перед широкомасштабной полевой операцией все меняется. В такие моменты мои советы просто ужасны.   
— Ты буквально источаешь ложь, — усмехнулся Брюс. Наташа пожала плечами с истинно женской грацией.   
— Клинт — моя любимая игрушка, — с улыбкой отметила она. — Но да. Мне нравится, когда в эти игры играет Коулсон. Часто.   
— Итак, Роудс бывает полезен? — спросил Клинт, пропуская между пальцев древко стрелы. На нее он не смотрел, чувствительные подушечки могли на ощупь найти любой дефект, любое напряжение материала. Он выглядел веселым, открытым, но в этом простом жесте чувствовалась скрытая угроза — в арсенале, который всегда оставался при нем, даже когда он был фактически безоружен.   
Стив видел, на что этот человек способен с одной только стрелой в руке, даже без лука.   
— Да. Закончим на этом, — Стив усмехнулся, а Клинт пожал плечами.   
— Не верю я армейским, — сказал он с ухмылкой и прищурился.   
— Прошу прощения, — произнес Брюс, поигрывая дужками очков. — Я всегда думал, по крайней мере так мне казалось, что у тебя есть армейское прошлое.   
— Здесь это считается ужасным нарушением этикета, — сказала Наташа с легкой улыбкой. — Нет никакого «до Щ.И.Т.а», если только агент сам не захочет поделиться информацией.   
— О, я прошу про... — начал было Брюс, но Клинт все с той же ухмылкой перебил его:   
— Думаю, мы потеряли право на эту конкретную лазейку, Таш. В конце концов, мы ведь знаем все про твое прошлое, так ведь? — он скривил губы. — Что до моего прошлого, то я родом из военно-промышленного комплекса. И почему, как ты считаешь, я не доверяю армейским? — он ткнул стрелой в сторону Стива. — Не ты, впрочем. Тебя это не касается, Кэп.   
— Спасибо, — всерьез сказал Стив. — Дай Роуди шанс, пожалуйста. Он всегда делал для нас все возможное и, если начистоту, у него тоже нет никаких причин нам доверять.   
Клинт закинул одну ногу на стол.   
— Я буду с ним работать. Для этого он не обязан мне нравиться.   
— Прекрати в него стрелять, — бросил Коулсон. Проходя мимо, он стукнул Клинта по голове папкой. — Убери ноги со стола, пожалуйста, ты что, в стае волков воспитывался?   
— Мне не настолько повезло! — Клинт убрал ноги, раскрутился на стуле и стал устраиваться поудобнее. — Где Тор?   
— Со Старком. И Хилл, — Коулсон едва заметно улыбнулся. — Это эпичное сражение, в котором я с удовольствием не принимаю участия.   
— И то верно, — Клинт ткнул стрелой в сторону Коулсона и снова переключился на Стива. — Нет, серьезно, вы двое уже уладили все? — теперь Клинт висел вниз головой через подлокотник стула, а одна нога каким-то образом оказалась над головой, перекинутая через спинку. — Снова сошлись?   
— Волки бросили его умирать, — закатила глаза Наташа. — И во многом это именно твоя вина, Клинт, так что, возможно, тебе не стоит делать того, что может завершиться вышвыриванием тебя в ближайшее окно.   
— Я достоин любви! — выкрикнул Клинт, всплеснув руками, и быстрым движением запястья запустил стрелу в потолок. — Вот так вот, детишки!  
— Он как талисман, — усмехнулся Брюс, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Очаровательный пушистый талисман. Не очень-то благовоспитанный.   
Клинт рассмеялся и показал ему средний палец.   
— Отвечая на твой вопрос — мы работаем над этим, — сказал Стив, потому что все равно нужно было. Он чувствовал, как горят щеки, но все равно вздернул подбородок. Поскольку вся команда не моргнув глазом приняла их как пару, несмотря на возможные проблемы, что появляются с отношениями, Стив задолжал им правду.   
Он положил руки на стол, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и профессионализм.   
— Мы ценим вашу поддержку, и я прошу прощения за недавние... — он шумно сглотнул. — Неудобства.   
Клинт фыркнул, а Наташа отвесила ему подзатыльник, даже не двинувшись в кресле. Клинт снова сел нормально и вышел из зоны поражения, по крайней мере номинально.   
— Слышишь, Кэп? Когда вы двое в ссоре, это всегда не к добру. А вы двое часто ссоритесь.   
Стив моргнул, посмотрел на остальных. Брюс избегал его взгляда, потирая пальцы. Наташа то ли кивнула, то ли пожала плечами.   
— Нестабильная ситуация, — бросил Коулсон, сосредоточившись на документах. Кончиком ручки он ритмично стучал по стеклянному столику. — Но вы всегда разбираетесь.   
— Видишь ли, в этом-то и дело, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Так и есть. Теперь это вроде как проще. По крайней мере, нам не приходится иметь дело с неразрешенными проблемами. Теперь вы можете бесить друг друга, а потом решать все в постели, как и нужно.  
— Я предпочел бы пропустить первую часть, — сказал Стив, раздумывая, в какой же момент его жизнь так эффектно сошла с рельсов. — Это очень напрягает.   
— Тогда ты выбрал не того парня, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Этот с ума тебя сведет. Кратчайшим из возможных способов.   
— Мне кажется, он уже, — пожал плечами Стив. — И что я могу поделать?   
— Мы зде-е-е-е-есь, — протянул Тони от двери, широко раскинув руки. На нем была видавшая виды клетчатая рубашка и джинсы в обтяжку. — Давайте сделаем это, давайте с этим покончим, у меня куча дел и встреч, и деловых встреч, и у меня уже передозировка глупости Щ.И.Т.а, так что давайте сделаем все побыстрее, можем мы, Коулсон, приятель?  
— Нам нужно обсудить инцидент на фермерском рынке, — невозмутимо ответил Коулсон. Тони застонал и рухнул на стул рядом со Стивом.  
— Обещаю никогда больше не показывать Тору «Галлагер», можно уже идти?   
— Я проследил, чтобы каждый получил подобающее вознаграждение за свои товары, — сообщил Тор, устраиваясь на стуле. Он выглядел слегка смущенным. — Это не повторится более.   
— О, дыни стали меньшей из наших проблем, — сказал Коулсон. — Приступим?   
Тони слабо застонал и склонился к Стиву. Стив улыбнулся.   
— Обрати на него внимание, — посоветовал он, потянувшись за планшетом. — Или он начнет заново.   
— Я встречаюсь с тобой, поэтому не должен обращать внимание ни на кого другого.   
— Тем не менее, как ни удивительно, но я все равно жду от тебя этого, — сказал Стив, старательно пряча улыбку.   
— Ну нет, ни за что. Разбудишь, когда все закончится. 

***

 

Все пошло наперекосяк так быстро, что Стива едва не замутило.   
Такого он не ожидал, никто из них не ожидал — случилось чертово ограбление банка. Разумеется, не простое ограбление, а с применением суперспособностей, но в итоге «Крушители» собирались как обычно учинить беспорядки и унести деньги.   
В итоге сперва это были Стив и Клинт — именно они оказались в Башне, когда поступил вызов. Коулсон вздохнул, потер переносицу, сказал «ладно» — и они рванули вперед, а за ними обычные подразделения Щ.И.Т.а.   
Клинт всю дорогу шутил по телефону с Наташей, подчеркивая, что они собираются остановить большое жирное ограбление банка, пока она, подумаешь, охотится за оперативниками ГИДРЫ по всему Нью-Джерси. Стив говорил с Коулсоном, сомневающимся, не стоит ли позвонить Брюсу и Тони, которые как раз были в Колумбии, или Тору, который находился в ООН, беседовал с различными чиновниками об официальном признании Асгарда.   
Но здание уже эвакуировали, гражданских вывели, и внутри оставались только «Крушители», а с ними полиция Нью-Йорка не очень-то хотела разбираться в одиночку, поэтому и привлекла Щ.И.Т. Управляющий банком позволил грабителям попасть в хранилище с банковскими ячейками, после чего его отпустили, и насколько было известно, грабители пока оставались там, хотя и не имелось никаких сведений, за чем они охотились и сумели ли этим чем-то уже завладеть.   
Достигнув консенсуса, они трое, включая выразившего шумное согласие Клинта, решили управиться без остальных и не срывать их с важных встреч.   
Об этом решении Стив пожалел, едва они попали на нужную улицу, потому что шестью секундами позднее банк взлетел на воздух. Стив успел вскинуть щит, прикрыв себя и Клинта, что позволило избежать смертельного удара, но это было близко, слишком близко, и Коулсон в наушниках требовал отчитаться о статусе.   
Стив пялился на существо — нечто среднее между гигантским ящером, драконом, жабой и визжащим инопланетным КОШМАРОМ, которое выбиралось из здания.   
— Думаю, лучше вызвать остальных, — выдавил он в итоге, и это прозвучало куда более связно, чем длинная и весьма непристойная оценка ситуации Клинтом. — Очистить улицы, быстро!  
— Бей наверняка, — cказал Клинт и рванул вперед, уворачиваясь от осколков, которые валились на улицу. Он отправлял стрелы с такой скоростью, что руки казались размытым пятном. Те попадали в цель, но не могли пробить чешуйчатую кожу. Тварь обернулась, моргнула одним здоровенным глазом размером с обеденную тарелку и открыла рот. Рев обнажил шахматку зазубренных зубов, и Стив отмер.   
— Уберите всех с улиц, — велел он в коммуникатор Коулсону. — Эвакуируйте ближайшие здания, убедитесь, что все воспользовались пожарными выходами и ушли подальше. Эта тварь внутри, но она выходит. Она без малейших проблем выбирается из кучи кирпичей, так что вряд ли у кого-то есть шансы.   
— Очищаем улицы, остальных вызвали. Есть идеи, с чем мы имеем дело?   
— Рассматриваются любые версии, — ответил Стив. Тварь как раз выбралась из фасада здания и тряхнула головой, сбрасывая остатки кирпичей и осколки стекла.   
— Я голосую за чистую ярость, — бросил стоявший на перевернутом автобусе Клинт. — Кэп, вижу движение справа, на противоположной стороне. Может, один из недостающих суперзлодеев.   
— Понял, — Стив подождал, пока группа агентов Щ.И.Т.а в боевом снаряжении отвлечет внимание твари, и дернул вперед, прорываясь в зону бедствия. Человек в знакомом зеленом костюме заметил его и попытался сбежать, но щит Стива ударил в спину и заставил распластаться на земле. Лом запрыгал по тротуару.   
— Что это за тварь? — рявкнул Стив, ухватив одного из «Крушителей» за грудки и вздернув на ноги. — Что вы наделали?   
— Не знаю! — тот выглядел испуганным до смерти. — Я не... Я не знаю! Мы взялись за эту работу, она казалась простой, надо было достать этот камень из хранилища — и все! Мы должны были сделать только это, но когда я открыл ящик, ковырнул ломом, эта тварь, просто... она просто оказалась внезапно прямо ЗДЕСЬ, и здание стало падать нам на головы!  
— Магическое перекрестное опыление, — послышалось в коммуникаторе — только Коулсон мог произнести это с таким спокойствием. Голос не дрогнул ни на йоту. — Мы подхватили остальных, Щ.И.Т. уже на пути к вам, Кэп, сдержите его еще несколько секунд.   
Стив уже видел, как подъехал фургон Щ.И.Т.а и из него вывалились агенты, готовые с превеликой радостью взять в свои руки и этого злодея, и его мифически заряженный лом, если это значит, что им не придется иметь дело с зеленым чудищем.  
— Они уже здесь. Так что мы делаем с этой тварью?   
— Уберем ее с улиц, — сказал Клинт. — Мне надо взобраться повыше. Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду скучать по длинному языку Железного Человека.   
— За одно только это, — раздался в коммуникаторе голос Тони, — я заставлю тебя воспользоваться лестницей.   
На заднем плане слышались свист ветра и резкие предупреждения ДЖАРВИСА, пугающие — понятно было, что Тони слишком настойчиво экономит каждую секунду. — Переносной костюм и я уже в пути, держитесь там.   
— Тор тоже в пути, но вам придется справиться и до его прибытия, — сказал Коулсон. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а теперь были повсюду, вели огонь по монстру, пытаясь сдержать его. Все, что они делали, было почти бесполезно, и Стив бросился вперед, привлекая внимание твари. Ботинки пробуксовывали на покрытой обломками улице, даже сквозь костюм он чувствовал спиной жаркое дыхание.   
— Нам нужна огневая мощь и поддержка с воздуха, чем быстрее, тем лучше.   
— Я в пути, десять минут, — рявкнул Тони в коммуникатор. Стив притормозил и нырнул за перевернутую машину — хвост твари просвистел прямо над головой.   
— У нас нет десяти минут, — с бесценным спокойствием сообщил Коулсон. — У нас и пяти нет.   
— Твою мать. Тогда я буду через четыре, — сказал Тони, и Стив не смог сдержать смешок.   
— Мы тут не в «Угадай мелодию» играем, Железный Человек, просто тащи свой металлический зад сюда! — прорычал Клинт. — Кэп! Подсоби!  
Стив выглянул за край машины, Клинт как раз запрыгнул в корзину мойщиков окон. Она была внизу, но на крыше банка виднелись натянутые перепутанные провода, гудящие на ветру. Здание было наполовину разрушено, отсутствовал здоровенный кусок наружной стены, обнажая десяток этажей, но крыша, на которой был закреплен подъемный блок, казалась стабильной, по крайней мере пока. Стив кивнул.   
На расчеты ушло не больше секунды, он определил местонахождение конструкции, удерживавшей корзину, поднялся на ноги и выставил перед собой щит.   
— Держись, это будет жесткая поездка! — крикнул Стив и бросил щит. Тот полетел четко в цель, срезая провода, удерживаемые на месте обломками здания. Остаток конструкции, освобожденный от давления, отскочил к крыше, и корзина резко рванула вверх, осыпая на дорогу каменные обломки и осколки стекла. Клинт издал определенно слишком ликующий вопль.   
Не дожидаясь, пока корзина поедет в обратном направлении и рухнет на тротуар, Клинт выпрыгнул из нее на одном из верхних этажей. Сделав несколько стремительных шагов, он опустился на колено.   
— Эй, уродец! — заорал, быстрым движением прилаживая стрелу к тетиве. — Эй, ты! Твоя мамаша странновато тебя одела!  
Стрела впилась твари в шею, и та взвыла, а затем повернула голову и уставилась на Клинта. Тот ухмыльнулся и взорвал наконечник.   
— Так тебе, — фыркнул он, когда тварь попятилась обратно в здание банка. Когда она исчезла из виду, раздался звук обваливающихся стен и бьющихся окон. — Давайте обрушим на нее чертово здание.   
— Есть одна проблема. Ты тоже в этом здании, — процедил Стив.   
— Ага, надеялся, вы не заметите, — Клинт на огромной высоте двигался по открытому краю с нечеловеческой скоростью, мгновенно находил устойчивые точки на рушащейся арматуре и крошащихся полах. Здание накренилось, отовсюду сыпались обломки, Стив пытался убрать из зоны поражения последних гражданских.   
— Коулсон, как насчет эвакуации? — выпалил Клинт, поднося стрелу к тетиве.   
— Работаем. Держись.  
— Делаю что могу!  
Металл, стекло и офисная мебель посыпались на дорогу, разбиваясь вдребезги. Стив ухватил за плечо ближайшего агента и вскинул над головами щит.   
— О, привет, громила, — услышал он голос Клинта, но не мог даже посмотреть на него, ни на секунду не мог отвлечься от безумной гонки со временем.   
Раздался вопль твари, дыхание Клинта стало рваным и резким, Стив слышал в наушнике свист стрел — скорость выстрелов казалась невозможной.   
— У меня тут этаж заканчивается, — сказал Клинт, и Стив смог вскинуть голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тварь взмахнула хвостом, снося одновременно полдюжины опорных колонн.   
— Железный Человек? — бросил Стив, когда вокруг взвыли сирены. — Нужна поддержка с воздуха.   
— Я почти на месте, держитесь, — прорычал Тони.   
— Она вырвется на свободу, — рявкнул Клинт. Стив бросил на него еще один взгляд. Клинт по-прежнему двигался на немыслимой скорости, нырял в узкие щели и стрелял по монстру. Но тварь нависала над ним, проталкивая могучее тело через остатки строения.   
— Задержите ее, — велел Коулсон. — Не дайте обрушить здание.   
— Оно уже ПАДАЕТ, сэр, прямо сейчас держится на папиросной бумаге и скотче, и у меня есть выбор, спровоцировать это падение или нет, любое смещение веса обрушит остатки опор!  
— Не надо! — крикнул Стив. — Железный Человек и Тор почти...   
— Простите, парни, но я собираюсь замуланить эту хрень прежде, чем она вылезет на улицу и, ну вы понимаете, начнет УБИВАТЬ, — процедил Клинт. Стив не понял, что это значит, но учитывая мгновенное яростное «НЕТ!» Коулсона — ничего хорошего.   
Впрочем, Клинта это не остановило. Он поставил три стрелы в ряд и, продолжая бежать и скользить, прицелился, отстрелил их по очереди — И ПРОМАХНУЛСЯ.   
Пораженный Стив чуть не споткнулся, когда стрелы просвистели над головой твари с приличным запасом. Он не понимал, как такое могло случиться, как Клинт мог промазать, но потом первая стрела врезалась в уже погнутый металлический каркас здания, и наконечник ее взорвался. Каркас с силой выгнуло, а следом ударили еще две стрелы, точно в цель. Верх дома накренился, врезаясь в этажи ниже — и здание начало оседать.   
Раздался рев, а затем свист, и Стив прокричал что-то, возможно проклятие, он не был уверен наверняка, потому что строение рушилось прямо на монстра, но на пути всех этих обломков был Клинт. Он бежал, перепрыгивал, двигался с невозможной скоростью, однако все равно недостаточно быстро. С грохотом рушилась кирпичная кладка, сыпались металл и камень, смерть гналась за Клинтом по пятам, и он прыгнул с невероятной высоты, с которой нельзя было прыгать, но в противном случае на него упал бы целый дом.   
Он оставался в воздухе секунду или дольше, даже сейчас пытаясь приладить стрелу к тетиве, когда мелькнула красно-золотая вспышка. Затем их накрыло обломками камня и осколками стекла, но потом Железный Человек прорвался сквозь эту лавину, одной рукой отстреливая репульсором обломки с дороги, а другой крепко прижимая к себе Клинта, который продолжал выпускать стрелы.   
Что-то врезалось Тони в ногу, кусок камня, который оторвал бы конечность любому из них, но только сбил обоих Мстителей с курса, лишив равновесия — их закрутило в спираль, дернуло вниз. Строение плеснуло во все стороны, как вода, когда чертова тварь, окровавленная и воющая, но все еще живая, попыталась выбраться из-под падающего здания.   
— Тор! — заорал Тони. — Боковая передача!  
Только тогда Стив понял, что один из ножных репульсоров Тони вырубился, а с Клинтом в руках ему не хватало мощности, чтобы убраться оттуда.   
Тор подлетел ближе, и Тони отбросил Клинта, который, падая, продолжал стрелять. Одна из стрел угодила твари прямо под глаз, и та взвыла от боли. Тор поймал Клинта, и он безвольно обмяк в его захвате, лук выскользнул из бесчувственных пальцев и полетел вниз.  
Тони, раскрутившись, как сверло, врезался в землю, взметнулись куски асфальта и обломков — и остался лежать неподвижно.   
Все произошло так быстро, что Стив едва успел сделать несколько шагов в их направлении — но тут здание окончательно обрушилось, а тварь уже убитая, но еще не осознающая этого, упала сверху.  
Взревев от боли и ярости, она дернулась вперед и распахнула пасть над неподвижным телом Тони.   
Стив что-то кричал, а Тор попытался рвануть к Тони, но он по-прежнему держал в руках обмякшего Клинта. Стив был слишком далеко. Он швырнул щит, и хотя знал, что тот не успеет долететь, все равно швырнул. Слышал в наушнике команды Коулсона, но всей огневой мощи Щ.И.Т.а было слишком мало и она слишком запоздала — тварь уже сомкнула над Тони огромные зубы, похожие на острые каменные обломки.   
Тони вдруг поднял ногу, и репульсор ярко вспыхнул, выстрелив прямо твари в морду. Наконечник стрелы, впившейся монстру чуть пониже глаза, взорвался с силой достаточной, чтобы сбить стоявшего метрах в пятидесяти Стива с ног.   
Раздался жуткий низкий гул. На мгновение повисла тишина, слышен был только звон стекла, металла, треск пламени. А потом Тони Старк проорал:  
— Репульсор! Репульсор в твою чертову морду, как тебе это понравилось?! Ага, я вот так и думал, выкуси!   
Стив начал смеяться, слегка истерично, впрочем.   
— Доложите статус! — велел Коулсон, он уже прошел стадию крика и вернулся к своему привычному «я вас ненавижу, и если вы не живы и не здоровы, то я сам вас прикончу» тону, который они все так любили. Нет, в самом деле, то, насколько он успокаивал, даже пугало.   
— Все чисто, — ответил Стив, вскочил на ноги и побежал к Тони.   
— Да, я и соколиноглазый в порядке, — прогремел Тор. — К нему вернулось сознание.   
— Соколиный Глаз, подай голос, — отрезал Коулсон.   
Повисла короткая пауза, а затем раздался голос Клинта, не настолько уверенный, как всегда, но достаточно сильный:   
— Медики не нужны. Господи, Железный Человек, я просил, чтобы меня подбросили, а не устроили американские горки.   
— Золотце, когда катаешься с Железным Человеком, то стоит ожидать сразу полторы поездки, — ответил Тони, и в голосе его тоже слышались истерические нотки.   
Стив опустился рядом с ним на колени.   
— Щиток подними, — потребовал он, склонившись над Тони.   
— Э-э, нет, — Тони оперся руками о землю позади себя и сел, не сдержав чуть дрожащего стона. — Кто-нибудь проверил, точно ли сдохла лягушка-убийца, сожравшая Детройт?  
— Команда этим занимается, — ответил Коулсон. Он бежал по улице и пусть и не казался встревоженным или запыхавшимся, но галстук его был заброшен через плечо, а в руке он сжимал пистолет. — Впрочем, учитывая, что сейчас этой твари не хватает половины черепной коробки, думаю, можно сбросить тему со счетов, — он остановился рядом со Стивом. — Что не так?   
— Все в порядке, — быстро ответил Тони и попытался встать. Стив ухватил его за плечо, удерживая на месте.   
— Тогда открой щиток.   
— Я в самом деле не понимаю, зачем это нужно, Кэп, — огрызнулся Тони, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руку.   
— Нам нужна команда медиков, немедленно, — бросил в коммуникатор Коулсон.   
— Нет, не нужна, — отрезал Тони.  
— Тогда щиток открой, — Стив уже боролся с растущей паникой.   
— Не могли бы вы все отвалить, а?  
Тор приземлился рядом, прижимая к своему боку Клинта.   
— Что случилось? — спросил он, поддерживая Клинта, потому что того шатало. Коулсон занял его место, и Тор присел на корточки с другой стороны от Тони. — Тебе нехорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Насколько обширны твои повреждения?   
— Да в порядке я! — Тони попытался выбраться из-под них, но его окружили плотным кольцом, и медики Щ.И.Т.а мчались на всех парах, поэтому в итоге он издал досадливый вздох. — Вы искушаете меня начать стрелять в людей.   
— Ты ведь знаешь, что мы можем содрать с тебя этот щиток, — сказал Стив, потому что орать на Тони всегда было делом бесполезным, у него иммунитет. А вот против спокойствия и контроля у него защиты не было. — Пожалуйста. Скажи, что случилось.   
Тони вскинул в воздух руки.   
— Меня стошнило, ясно? Все счастливы? Прямо в шлеме, и я пытался избежать унижения, спасибо вам большое за то, что были кучкой любопытных сорок, и больше я не хочу об этом говорить.   
— Твою мать, ты напугал меня до смерти, Старк, — выдохнул Клинт и привалился к плечу Коулсона. — И все? Вот ты примадонна, меня-то стошнило дважды. В этом нашем полете у нас была перегрузка в четыре джи, я удивлен, что ты вообще остался в сознании.   
— Я думаю, что это лучшая причина снять шлем, — протянул Тор. — Разве тебя самого не беспокоит запах?   
Стив просто спрятал лицо в ладонях.   
— Открой ты уже визор, и мы окатим тебя водой, — выдавил он. — Да ради бога, Тони! — Стив закусил губу, пытаясь не засмеяться, когда отступил страх.   
Тони взял у медиков бутылку воды, затем снял шлем и, наклонившись вперед, вылил всю себе на голову — под хохот Клинта.   
— Ты. Заткнись. В следующий раз я позволю твоему идиотскому лицу размазаться по асфальту, так что смотри, будешь сам по себе.   
Клинт презрительно фыркнул.   
— Ты неженка, Старк. Когда я очнулся, меня выворачивало, а полубожья медсестра все время похлопывала меня по спине.   
— Я был обеспокоен! — с болью в голосе сказал Тор, и Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— И я это ценю, — отметил он. — Все равно. Неловко, знаешь ли.  
— Много шума из ничего, — резюмировал Тор, а Клинт попытался увернуться от медиков. Ничего не вышло — Коулсон удержал его на месте, пропускать медицинские проверки Клинту не позволялось никогда.   
— Вы появились в самом конце схватки, почему я вообще должен вас слушать? — спросил Клинт у Тора, и тот рассмеялся.   
— Как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать тебя, — ответил он.   
— Брюс на связи. Его вызов отменили, но я думаю, он предпочел бы услышать это от команды, — сказал Коулсон, не обращая внимания на этих двоих. — Кэп?   
Стив кивнул и протянул Тони еще одну бутылку воды.   
— Соедини, — он потянулся рукой к влажным волосам Тони, но тот отдернулся от прикосновения и отмахнулся. Стив вздохнул.   
— Нашел что пропустить, Док, — сказал он, а затем вся команда стала говорить одновременно, сыпать словами, смешками и воплями. Игнорируя смертоносный взгляд Тони, Стив наклонил его вперед и вылил на голову бутылку воды, заставив отплевываться.   
— Я тебе за это отомщу, — выпалил Тони, но улыбка была теплой. — Эй, здоровяк! Скажи, что ты за меня сокрушил тех колумбийских идиотов? 

***

 

— Мне дышать нечем.  
Стив в ужасе смотрел на экран.   
— Стив?   
На экране у Тони включился головной дисплей, и Стиву хотелось закричать при виде стремительно приближающейся земли. В самую последнюю секунду, когда камера едва не коснулась тротуара, система запустилась, и Тони взвыл от смеха.   
— Ты собираешься... — Тони закашлялся. — Стив? — просипел он. — Полегче... полегче с обнимашками, это становится больно, Стив, я ребер не чувствую.   
Стив вздрогнул и мгновенно ослабил хватку. Прижатый к его груди Тони жадно задышал.  
— Вообще-то я еще жив, — выдавил он и снова положил голову Стиву на плечо. — По крайней мере пока ты, ну знаешь ли, меня не прикончишь.   
— Прости, — Стив опустил руки, что было непросто, всегда непросто, когда Тони оказывался так близко, пахнущий маслом и металлом, и первоклассным виски.  
Тони поймал его за руки и вернул их обратно.   
— Все нормально, все хорошо, просто полегче с объектом, солдат, я должен быть в рабочем состоянии в следующий раз, когда нас вызовут, а если и нет, то точно не потому, что ты обнял меня слишком сильно, у меня ведь есть репутация, стандарты, и если я попаду в список неработоспособных, то не по причине объятий, вот в самом деле, — он поцеловал Стива в ладонь, и пальцы дернулись от непривычного ощущения. — А из-за Мстителей или их Капитана, — он ухмыльнулся, от теплого дыхания у Стива по нервам будто прокатилась огненная вспышка.   
Стив передвинулся под ним, пытаясь сосредоточиться на экране, потому что да, Тони отвлекал, будто бы нарочно не давая ему этого сделать...  
Он все же взглянул на запись, которая теперь велась со внешних камер. Броня Железного Человека зависла над крышей особняка, а затем репульсоры отключились. Стив весь сжался, когда броня с Тони внутри провалилась сквозь крышу, пробила пианино, пол и приземлилась на машину.   
— Ну... черт, — протянул Тони, услышав болезненный стон Стива. — Знаешь, что скажу в свою защиту? Я ведь не видел все это со стороны, со стороны оно кажется хуже, чем на самом деле, потому что когда ты внутри брони это просто падение, пауза, падения, пауза и падение...   
Стив аккуратно прикрыл ему рот ладонью. Дубина на экране как раз пытался убедиться, что пожара не будет.   
— Пожалуйста, прекрати болтать, — сказал Стив и почувствовал под ладонью ухмылку. Он лихорадочно вздохнул, и Тони накрыл его руку своей, сжал. — Мне в самом деле ОЧЕНЬ нужно, чтобы ты прекратил сейчас болтать, Тони.   
Тони засмеялся, когда Стив спрятал лицо у него на плече, коснулся губами теплой кожи, почувствовал пульс. Позволил себе раствориться в этом устойчивом крепком биении сердца и ощутил, как оно ускоряется.   
Тони оттолкнул его руку, погладил Стива по волосам.   
— Все в порядке, — непривычно мягко произнес он. — Я в порядке. Это было много лет назад. Все это. Все давно закончилось.   
Пусть и совершенно не хотелось, но Стив поднял голову, разрывая контакт. Впрочем, Тони продолжал гладить его по голове, пропускал пряди между длинными сильными пальцами.   
— Правда? — спросил он и поцеловал Тони в запястье. — Ты уверен? ДЖАРВИС просил тебя подождать. Зачем он тебе, если ты игнорируешь все его советы?   
Он почти ожидал, что Тони отмахнется от вопроса, закатит глаза и отпустит уничижительный комментарий. Но вместо этого он посмотрел в глаза.  
— У меня заканчивалось время.   
Стив непонимающе мотнул головой.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
Тони откинулся назад, уронил голову на плечо Стиву, посмотрел в потолок.   
— Это было как... Я и без того потратил впустую слишком много времени, — в словах его чувствовались горечь и досада. — Так много времени, так много усилий — все это я потратил впустую. Я просто... Чувствовал, что время уходит и не мог угнаться за ним. Я продолжал перепрыгивать через этапы, рваться вперед, но дни просто...   
Он сжал пальцы в волосах Стива, и Стив накрыл его руку своей. Тони медленно выдохнул.  
— Я чувствовал, что терплю неудачу. Я не мог...   
Стив обнял его свободной рукой за талию.   
— Мне кажется, это был успех.  
— Я просто... — Тони мотнул головой. — Не мог позволить им победить, — он потянулся рукой к реактору, накрыл его ладонью. — Это должно было что-то значить. То, что со мной сделали, что сделал с собой я, все случившееся — это должно было что-то значить.   
Стив почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее, и крепче прижал Тони к себе. Он не решался что-либо сказать, пошевелиться, боялся, что Тони снова спрячется за маской, опустит щиток и исчезнет. Скроется за своей искусственной личиной, станет тем, кого Стиву так трудно понять.  
— Все было сущим хаосом. Все, что я сделал. То, что... — голос его сорвался, и Тони кашлянул. — Что они сделали со мной. Я должен был что-то вынести из этого. Найти способ сделать так, чтобы оно того стоило. Поэтому я научился летать, — он издал удовлетворенный вздох. — Это того стоило. Всех рисков, всей боли, всех сотворенных глупостей, оно стоило полета, Стив.   
— Это настолько хорошо? — спросил Стив, услышав в голосе Тони вспышку удовольствия, горячую, реальную, сексуальную — что-то, спрятанное очень глубоко.   
— Хочешь узнать? — Тони выбрался из его рук и встал. С широкой улыбкой протянул руку. — Ну же, Кэп. Хочешь узнать, почему я люблю летать?   
Стив моргнул, перевел взгляд на его руку, снова посмотрел в глаза. Должно быть, выглядел он не менее растерянным, чем себя чувствовал, потому что улыбка у Тони стала мягче, слаще. — Пойдем полетаем со мной, Стив.   
— Я летал с тобой, Тони.   
Тот только скривился и отмахнулся. Это выглядело так по-детски надменно, что Стив не сдержал усмешки.   
— Нет, тогда мы летели на миссии или возвращались с миссий, или я ловил тебя, или вел себя как долбанный военный транспорт. Я вообще не об этом. Ну же, Стив. Идем полетаем. По-настоящему. Просто полет ради полета.   
Не стоило этого делать. Это было опасно, для них обоих. Не стоило, но хотелось. Прямо сейчас Стиву хотелось. Тони поманил его пальцем, и Стив помимо воли ухватился за его руку.   
— Я видел, как ты летаешь.  
— Это не то же самое, что летать со мной, — Тони потянул его на себя, пока Стив не встал на ноги и они не оказались совсем близко. Тогда Тони потянулся к его губам, поцеловал. — Поверь мне, Роджерс.  
Он собирался отстраниться, но Стив поймал его, положил ладонь на затылок.   
— Верю. Сам знаешь.  
Тони пытливо смотрел на него. Затем усмехнулся.  
— Шевели своей прекрасной задницей, Стив. Я прокачу тебя так, что ты никогда не забудешь, — он потянул Стива за собой. — Тебе ведь нравится танцевать, так я отведу тебя НА ТАНЦЫ.   
Стив со смехом последовал за ним.   
— Это ужасная идея, — сказал он, но на самом деле это вовсе не беспокоило, потому что его ладонь была в руке Тони — теплой, реальной. Как якорь в переменчивом мире, все, на что он мог рассчитывать в иные дни. Что бы ни происходило, какие бы потерянность и испуг не накатывали посреди ночи, он мог найти ладонь Тони, и тот сжимал ее в ответ. Неважно, спал ли он или был занят, или вообще едва обращал внимание на реальность.   
Если Стив касался руки, Тони сжимал ладонь. Будто нуждался в контакте не меньше самого Стива.   
— Слушай, не думай, что я упустил из вида твою склонность выбрасываться из самолетов, болван, — Тони расхохотался, такой близкий и настоящий. — У тебя есть фетиш, и я намерен подкормить его.   
— Ты всегда меня поймаешь, — сказал Стив, и Тони глянул на него через плечо.   
— Ну да. Всегда, — сжав пальцы сильнее, он потянул Стива за собой. — Идем. Ночной Нью-Йорк прекрасен. 

*** 

— Стив!  
Стив встал, машинально расправил плечи. Пеппер приближалась стремительными шагами, уверенно держа баланс, несмотря на высоченные каблуки. Она улыбнулась, протянула ухоженную ладонь — цвет ногтей в точности соответствовал оттенку костюма.   
— Прости, что заставила тебя ждать.   
— Нет, спасибо, что приняла меня, — Стив пожал ладонь. С Пеппер он всегда чувствовал себя особенно огромным и неуклюжим, сам не знал, почему — впрочем, ее рукопожатие было крепким и сильным. Теплый взгляд и улыбка заставили Стива расслабиться.   
— Конечно, в любое время, — она махнула рукой на дверь. — Пожалуйста, входи.   
— Спасибо, — Стив последовал за ней и сел в кресло для посетителей, в то время как она устроилась в своем.  
— Чем могу помочь? — спросила Пеппер все с той же теплой улыбкой. — Кстати, ты уже обедал? В расписании появилось окно, и я не против съесть что-нибудь посущественнее питьевого йогурта, пока есть возможность.   
Все шло не так, как Стив ожидал. Он подался вперед.   
— Пеппер, прости, я просто...   
— О, пожалуйста, не извиняйся, — усмехнулась она. — У меня был адский день, и твой звонок стал приятным сюрпризом, — Пеппер тоже подалась к нему, на ее рыжие волосы упали лучи солнца из окна, и кожа будто засветилась. — В самом деле, очень напряженный был день, а это вредно для пищеварения. Итак, вернемся к обеду, — она склонила голову набок, снова улыбнулась. — Так что? Есть планы?   
— На обед? — выдавил Стив.   
— Да. Планы есть? Если да, то нормально, но я была бы не против... — она взмахнула рукой. — У меня не было возможности поговорить с тобой с тех пор, как ты и Тони, ну, с тех пор как вы начали встречаться.   
— У меня нет планов, — Стив знал, что выглядит идиотом.   
— Чудесно, тогда можем идти. Я сегодня не против мексиканской кухни, скажем, энчилада, я так испорчена Калифорнией. Невероятно испорчена, знаю отличное местечко. Тебе нравится мексиканская кухня? — похоже, она заметила растерянность на его лице. — Стив? Что-то не так? — Пеппер вскочила и быстро подошла к нему. — Это Тони? Что-то не так с Тони? Он...   
— Нет, нет, Тони в порядке, — Стив помедлил, пытаясь придумать, как сказать что хотел и не выглядеть при этом человеком без малейших навыков общения. — Я просто... Думал, я тебе не нравлюсь.   
Стив прикидывал, успеет ли открыть одно из окон в этом офисе, чтобы просто выпрыгнуть наружу и прекратить свои страдания.   
Пеппер распахнула глаза и опустилась в одно из кресел, прямо рядом со Стивом. Выражение ее лица было странным.  
— Стив...   
— Нет, это нормально, я понимаю, что заставляю некоторых людей нервничать, я и себя порой нервирую. Но я просто хотел заверить тебя, что никогда... — Стив сглотнул, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки, потому что произносить это вслух совершенно не хотелось, но нужно было, сам знал, что нужно. — Когда ты была... ну, с Тони, я никогда... не делал ничего, чтобы этому помешать.   
Пеппер моргнула.   
— Не то чтобы я... — щеки горели все сильнее. — Я не играю с людьми в отношения, это ужасно, я никогда бы не стал и правда этого не делал, в любом случае, даже когда вы разошлись, я не знал, сколько ждать, как мне... — Стив сглотнул. — В смысле, я не хотел сделать Тони хуже, поэтому и не... В общем, не. Ни когда вы были вместе, ни потом, я бы не стал... я хочу, чтобы ты мне поверила, надеюсь, ты...   
Услышав сдавленный звук, Стив посмотрел на Пеппер — она спрятала лицо в ладонях.   
— Ты плачешь? — с ужасом спросил Стив. — Пожалуйста, не надо... — он потянулся к Пеппер, но лишь беспомощно взмахнул руками, не зная, что сделать. — Пожалуйста, не плачь, я могу уйти. Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?   
Она снова издала сдавленный звук и подняла ладонь. Стив мгновенно вскочил на ноги.   
— Ухожу, все нормально, прости, я...   
Пеппер потянулась и ухватила его за руку.  
— Стив, — глаза ее блестели, но она улыбалась, а щеки раскраснелись. Пеппер сжала пальцы. — Я не... Прости, я не плачу. Не мог бы ты снова сесть?   
Стив растерянно сел обратно, так и не отняв руки. Он никак не мог прочесть выражение ее лица.   
Пеппер наклонила голову.   
— Прости, — сказала она, и голос чуть дрогнул. — О господи, Стив, прости, я не... — Пеппер подняла на него взгляд. — Я не смеюсь над тобой, честное слово. Это просто... просто подумала, что, по крайней мере, могу сказать, что мой парень бросил меня ради Капитана Америки, — она снова сжала ладонь Стива и откинулась на спинку кресла. — Я знаю, что Тони мне не изменял. Он ужасно не любит брать на себя обязательства, но если уже пытается, то становится упрямым, как оголодавший клещ. Прости, Стив. Я и не понимала, что ты... что ты можешь... — она вздохнула. — Ты мне очень нравишься.   
У Стива будто гора с плеч упала.   
— Все нормально, правда, ты вовсе не обязана...   
— Ты нравишься мне, — Пеппер склонила голову набок, хвост цвета расплавленного красного золота упал на плечо. — Ты очень мне нравишься Стив. И Мстители нравятся, и то, как вы влияете на Тони. Все вы. Но особенно ты, — она снова сжала его ладонь, и Стив улыбнулся. — Ты нравишься мне, Стивен Роджерс.   
Она села удобнее, скрестила ноги.   
— Но я ненавижу Капитана Америку.  
Стив моргнул, не зная, что сказать.   
— Или, точнее, я боюсь Капитана Америку, — Пеппер изучала его с легкой улыбкой на губах, выражение лица было нечитаемым. Затем встала, провела руками по костюму, расправляя несуществующие складки. — Хотела бы я уметь объяснить, но думаю, будет проще показать. Не против пойти со мной?   
Стив без раздумий встал.   
— Конечно. Куда?  
— Вниз. Тайны и секреты «Старк Индастриз» по-прежнему спрятаны глубоко. Ты знаешь, что до того, как Тони сделал меня исполнительным директором, я много лет работала его персональным ассистентом?   
— Да. Он часто о тебе говорит.   
— В самом деле? Надо же, — она остановилась у стола своей ассистентки, молодой женщины с невозмутимым выражением лица, чтобы попросить внести изменения в расписание. Та улыбнулась Пеппер и вежливо кивнула Стиву.  
— Он любит тебя, — сказал Стив уже в лифте.   
— Он так сказал? — с любопытством уточнила Пеппер. Стив пожал плечами, и она понимающе кивнула. — Такой уж он есть. Всегда слишком много болтает и никогда о стоящем. Будто пытается похоронить важное за словесной лавиной. А большинство самых важных мыслей он никогда не рискует озвучивать, — она усмехнулась. — Я научилась читать между строк.   
Лифт остановился, и Пеппер взглянула на номер этажа.   
— Мы на месте. Архивы, — улыбнувшись Стиву через плечо, она пошла по коридору. — Пыльные коробки с документами еще здесь. Можешь себе представить, что об этом думает Тони, но кое-что нельзя конвертировать в компьютерные файлы.  
Стив кивнул. Они проходили мимо одинаковых маркированных дверей. Большинство были защищены сигнализацией или тяжелыми замками, что имело смысл, если за дверьми в самом деле скрывались секреты компании. На некоторых имелись окошки, за ними виднелись слабо освещенные компьютерные хранилища.   
Пеппер остановилась у одной из дверей. На ней был лишь номер над цифровой клавиатурой и слот для карты.   
— Это был мой проект, — она чуть вздернула подбородок и приложила карту доступа. — Пожалуй, им я горжусь больше всего, — Пеппер набрала комбинацию цифр, дверь с тихим щелчком открылась. — Тони не знает, где я все это спрятала, — она посмотрела Стиву в глаза. — Поэтому тут я доверюсь тебе, Роджерс. Не заставь пожалеть.   
Стив кивнул. Этого было достаточно. Пеппер открыла дверь и вошла внутрь, в небольшое помещение с единственным столом и стулом в центре. Ряды аккуратных металлических стеллажей скрывали три стены, две занимали архивные коробки различного размера и формы, а последнюю — деревянные дощечки. Пеппер закрыла дверь.   
— Это архивы Тони Старка. Я дам тебе ключ доступа и код, но... Если Тони найдет их, то сделает все возможное, чтобы они оказались в мусорном баке. Еще и проворчит что-нибудь непристойное о сентиментальности.   
Стив бесцельно прошелся по комнате. Ящики были подписаны аккуратным женским почерком — Стив узнал его по многочисленным запискам, которые Пеппер оставляла для Тони в Башне.   
Даты, места, названия публикаций и ведомств. На ящиках были надписи «Школьные записи» или «Материалы диссертации». Высокие ящики с датами и названиями наград и небольшие — «Семейные документы» или «Обложки».  
Десятки и десятки коробок.   
— Я сохранила большую часть, — сказала Пеппер. — Повезло... — она фыркнула. — Хотя это не то слово. Но именно я отвечала за финишную уборку в особняке на Парк-Авеню. Сейчас там штаб-квартира Фонда Марии Старк, но здание передали всего десять лет назад, потому что это был единственный способ сохранить имя и избежать непристойной ставки налога на имущество, которым Тони отказывался пользоваться. Но нам пришлось вывезти все личные вещи.   
— И он тебе разрешил? — Стив помимо воли потянулся к ящику с надписью «Детские фото» и отдернул руку прежде, чем поддался искушению его открыть.   
— У него не было выбора. Продолжай, — когда стало ясно, что он не собирается смотреть, она сама сняла с полки ящик, открыла, вынула бежевый фотоальбом. Положила на стол. — Садитесь, Капитан.   
Стив смотрел на альбом, чувствуя странное отчаяние. Поддавшись желанию, он коснулся кончиками пальцев шероховатой обложки. Она должна быть старой, но выглядела так, будто альбом никогда не открывали. Стив сел, а Пеппер вернулась к полкам. Она водила ладонью по коробкам, читала названия. Выбрала еще две, принесла на стол.   
— Ранняя работа, — Пеппер погладила крышку коробки побольше. — И кое-что из материалов МТИ.   
Стив кивнул и посмотрел на стену с блестящими дощечками темного дерева. Одинакового размера, они лежали на металлических полках.   
— А это что?  
— «Старк Индастриз» выпускает памятную табличку каждому сотруднику, который указан в заявке на патент. Некоторые изготавливаются для целых команд, некоторые — за индивидуальные достижения, но каждый, кто попадает в патентную заявку, получает табличку и бонус, — она указала на полки, сморщила нос. — Тони предпочитает держать свои на работе. Или, скорее, отказывается выносить из здания.   
Стив распахнул глаза. Таблички были составлены тонкой стороной наружу, будто корешки книг.  
— Тут же... Сотни.   
— Да, — Пеппер вытащила из верхнего левого угла одну табличку и передала Стиву. — Это первая.   
На красивой поверхности было много не очень понятного текста, номер патента, описание, имена команды и названия продуктов «Старк Индастриз», на которые распространялся патент.   
— Это для чего? Пистолетная рукоятка? — нахмурился Стив.   
— Да. Или, скорее, сборка. Новый способ сборки деталей, который может улучшить функции в бою. Ничего особенного, — Пеппер перегнулась через его плечо, постучала по табличке. — За исключением даты подачи.   
Стив прищурился.   
— Ему было двенадцать.  
— Двенадцать. Но, думаю, к тому моменту «Старк Индастриз» уже использовала это, — Пеппер оперлась ладонью о стол. — Поэтому, скорее всего, разработка была сделана еще раньше.   
— И все же она принадлежит Тони.   
— Уверена. Ни Говард, ни его заместитель Обадайя Стейн не стали бы разыгрывать ребенка, фальсифицируя патентную заявку, — Пеппер поджала губы. — А значит, Тони разрабатывал оружие задолго до того, как в пятнадцать поступил в МТИ.   
— Как Говард мог так поступить с ним? — спросил Стив и понял, что вцепился в обложку фотоальбома. Заставил себя расслабить пальцы. — Как он мог?  
— Сомневаюсь, что Говард имел к этому какое-то отношение, разве только поощрял своей невнимательностью, — Пеппер обернулась и посмотрела на таблички. — Тони всегда был увлекающейся натурой. А производство оружия — семейное дело. Не думаю, что он видел для себя какой-то другой путь, если хотел привлечь внимание отца. Говард делал оружие, Тони хотел быть Говардом. Так как еще привлечь внимание отца, если не вносить свой вклад в его дело?   
— Он был ребенком.   
— Он был Старком, — поправила Пеппер. — Хоть и юным. И если хотел уважения, то должен был заслужить его, — она бережно смахнула пыль с таблички. — Не думаю, что ему это удалось, но он никогда не оставлял попыток.   
Стив не мог оторвать взгляд от полок.   
— Тони не очень-то умеет сдаваться. Если вообще умеет, — Стив, продолжая сжимать пальцами фотоальбом, встал. — А остальное?   
— Здесь все, что я сумела выпросить, одолжить или украсть, — усмехнулась Пеппер. — Каждая журнальная статья, техническая презентация, бумаги из МТИ, отчетные карточки с учебы, наброски схем для Дубины, все, что я смогла найти, — она ласково коснулась одной из коробок. — То малое, что я смогла найти. Он удивительный. Ты это знаешь. И я знаю. И правда хочу, чтобы знали все остальные.   
Пеппер посмотрела на него с гордостью и упрямством, будто готовясь защищаться.   
— Он заслуживает того, чтобы кто-то помнил его достижения. И это не было наследием его родителей, — она резко вздохнула. — Возьми эти три, ладно? — Пеппер вернула табличку на полку.   
— Мне не стоит, — сказал Стив, продолжая сжимать в руках альбом.   
— Я настаиваю, — она забрала альбом, вернула в коробку и закрыла ее. — У него не осталось никого из семьи, чтобы смущать детскими фотографиями. Думаю, сейчас это моя ответственность, а я считаю, что если кто и имеет на них право, так это ты.   
— Тони бы не согласился.  
— У Тони нет семьи, которая могла бы унижать его детскими фото при любовнике. С чего бы ему иметь преимущества перед остальными? — спросила Пеппер, протягивая ему коробки. Стив машинально взял их. — Идем. Можем оставить это на проходной. Нам нужно еще кое-куда зайти, коробки потом принесет курьер. Я все еще хочу пообедать.   
Она стремительно зашагала к двери, и Стиву оставалось лишь последовать за ней. Пеппер выглядела возбужденной, устремленной к цели и не давала возможности задавать вопросы. Она провела его по зданию «Старк Индастриз», показала, кому отдать коробки, чтобы позже их доставили в Башню, и снова направилась к лифтам.   
Вторая остановка была на более оживленном этаже. Они подошли к дверям — большим и изысканно украшенным. На темном дереве поблескивали латунные ручки, все это очень отличалось от стеклянных конференц-залов и переговорных комнат на этом этаже. Пеппер помедлила.   
— Будем надеяться, что ты меня за это простишь, — проговорила она. — Потому что я сомневаюсь, что Тони сможет.   
Стив не успел ничего спросить — Пеппер открыла дверь и поманила его за собой в прохладное темное помещение. Спустя секунду зажглись лампы, подсвечивая небольшой проход.  
— Это мне спасать не пришлось. Что бы Тони ни говорил, он тоже не чужд сантиментам, — Пеппер открыла еще одну дверь — дохнуло холодным воздухом, зажегся свет. — Наследие Говарда Старка.   
В отличие от первой комнаты, в которую привела его Пеппер, это помещение было огромным. Несколько секунд Стив просто стоял у двери, глядя на то, как зажигаются лампы, освещая красивые шкафы темного дерева и стеклянные стенды. Стив сперва не понял, что именно здесь находится, но затем в дальнем конце помещения зажглись последние лампы, и он увидел копию щита Капитана Америки.   
— Это крупнейшая частная коллекция памятных вещей Капитана Америки в мире, — сказала Пеппер, и Стив заставил себя встряхнуться, очнуться от ступора. — Вообще-то она была еще больше, но когда тебя... — она запнулась, — нашли... Тони согласился передать личные вещи Фьюри.   
— Личные вещи?   
Пеппер склонила голову набок.   
— Они не смогли найти твоих близких родственников, так мне сказали. Когда упал самолет. Поэтому твои вещи оказались у Говарда. Он хранил их, все, кроме тех, что забрали на память члены твоего отряда. Но время шло, и когда остальные... — она на секунду закусила губу, — умирали, то вещи передавали ему. Или он выкупал их у родственников и наследников. Это стало началом его коллекции. А он коллекционировал, ну... все.   
Стив не мог больше стоять на месте, но и сбежать не мог, поэтому стал ходить вдоль шкафов, невольно рассматривая их содержимое.   
— Судя по всему да, — сказал он, остановившись перед шкафом, содержавшим, похоже, полную коллекцию комиксов о Капитане Америке времен войны. — Но зачем?   
— Не знаю. Но он никогда не прекращал твои поиски и никогда не переставал пополнять коллекцию. Последний предмет он купил за три дня до своей смерти. Если бы не погиб в автокатастрофе, то наверняка продолжил бы в том же духе.  
Стив испытал странный порыв начать крушить все эти шкафы и витрины, в которых были собраны упорядоченные и пронумерованные обломки его жизни. Игрушки и книги, журнальные обложки и значки — это все ерунда. Лишь уловка для сбора средств — глупая, полезная и только слегка смущающая. Он смотрел на все это отчужденно, как и много десятков лет назад, когда снимался в глупых роликах, что показывали перед фильмами, и подписывал цветные обложки, человек на которых не очень-то был похож на него самого.   
Но вид ботинка с порванной шнуровкой потряс его до глубины души.   
Простой карандаш с обгрызенной резинкой, лежащий поверх потрепанного оловянного футляра с его цветными карандашами — кончик неровно заточен ножом. Один из альбомов, пожелтевшие страницы бережно прикрыты от света. Первая сценическая форма — простого дизайна, с кривыми швами. Головной убор, который носила одна из танцовщиц, Стив будто наяву видел ее лицо, круглое и красивое, с ямочкой на щеке — очень ясно. Пара форменных носков со швом на пятке, потому что он так и не смог избавиться от привычки их штопать.   
Витрина, полная фотографий, от которых становилось так больно, что невозможно смотреть.   
К моменту, когда Стив вернулся в центр помещения, убираясь как можно дальше от всего этого, он тяжело дышал, в груди щемило. Ощущение нехватки воздуха, невозможности наполнить легкие было знакомым. Зрение поплыло по краям, Пеппер вложила свою ладонь в его, и Стив ухватился за нее — пусть и было неловко, но он нуждался в этом прикосновении.  
— Я не понимаю, — выдохнул он. Пеппер посмотрела на него, лицо ее оставалось спокойным, но пальцы сжались крепче. — Я не... — Стив шумно сглотнул. — Зачем он все это хранил?   
— Полагаю, потому что любил тебя, — Пеппер улыбнулась, но в глазах застыла грусть. — Он хотел, чтобы тебя помнили. Чтили. Он никогда не оставлял попыток найти тебя. Не хотел бросать тебя там, во льдах, одного. Возможно, хотел вернуть тебя домой. Не сумел, но по крайней мере мог спасти память о тебе.   
На мгновение боль стала такой сильной, что Стив захотел просто уйти, притвориться, что никогда не видел всех этих своих вещей, знакомых, реальных и нужных, умирающих за стеклом. Он как будто сам был погребен за ним.   
— Я и в самом деле всего лишь призрак.   
Слова повисли в тишине, отказываясь таять, стучали в ушах, как колокол. Стив закрыл глаза, но это никак не помогло избавиться от воспоминаний, видений, эмоций, которые горячо и угловато перекатывались в груди.   
— Ты призрак, с которым Тони прожил всю свою жизнь, — сказала Пеппер, и Стив вскинул голову. — Ты всегда был рядом с ним. За обеденным столом, в его доме, между Тони и его отцом.   
Стив отдернулся, попытался убрать руку, но Пеппер не позволила, лишь обхватила ее крепче обеими ладонями, не дала сбежать.   
— Не надо, — с отчаянием в голосе произнесла она. — Конечно, я ужасный человек, но ты должен это знать, Стив. Должен понять.   
— Я ничего не понимаю, — слова оседали пеплом в горле, горечью на языке. Стив сделал вдох, и тот будто застрял в груди. — Я даже не знаю, что это значит.   
Пеппер пытливо смотрела на него, крепко держа за руку.  
— Говард любил тебя, — устало сказала она. — Это и была жизнь Тони. Когда он был ребенком, когда нуждался в герое, ты был героем. Идеалом. Люди забывают все плохое, Стив. Люди помнят и говорят о хорошем. Все промахи погибших героев забываются. В окружении всего этого и вырос Тони. Когда Говард говорил о Капитане Америке, так много говорил о тебе, дело было не только в герое, в щите, в личности. Это был ты. Стив Роджерс, замечательный, храбрый, умный и добрый человек — друг Говарда. Человек, который спасал жизни, выигрывал битвы и побеждал плохих парней. Ты был идеалом, которого Тони никогда не смог бы достичь.   
Она вздохнула и продолжила:   
— Он провел свое детство, отчаянно желая хоть какого-то признания, похвалы от отца, а ты был вроде идеального старшего брата, до стандартов которого не дотянуться. Ты был другом отца, совершенным и неизменным, его героем, тем, кем он хотел бы стать, потому что... Потому что, уверена, Говард дал понять, что Тони не дотянуться.   
Слова ее били прямо под дых.   
— Он не стал бы сравнивать ребенка со взрослым человеком, — возразил Стив, но слова на языке ощущались ложью. Стив потер лицо ладонью. — Не стал бы.   
— Но он ведь тоже был человеком, — Пеппер быстро заморгала, потому что Пеппер Поттс ведь никогда не плачет на публике, не показывает свои слабости. Но все же одна слеза скатилась по щеке. — Он был человеком, имел проблемы с алкоголем, а ты представлял собой все то, что он утратил на протяжении многих лет. Тони же был шумным, совершал ошибки, учинял беспорядки, — Пеппер прикрыла глаза, пожала плечами. — Тони был реальным, нуждался в чем-то, чего Говард, полагаю, просто не мог ему дать. А если он был похож на Тони, то ненавидел, когда ему напоминали о недостатках. И всякий раз, когда Тони хотел того, что он не мог ему дать... — Пеппер огляделась. — Вот что он оставил. Вот, что Тони унаследовал от него. Он мог бы сжечь все это. Мог пожертвовать Смитсоновскому музею. Но не стал. Потому что несмотря на то, как память о тебе повлияла на его отношения с отцом... — глаза у Пеппер блестели, — он тоже верил в тебя. Верил в то, что говорил отец. О том, каким особенным ты был, каким удивительным.   
Стив смотрел на свой первый костюм и даже отсюда видел потрепанные рукава, кривые швы от починки, потертости на локтях и плечах. Видел все изъяны и не понимал, как остальные могли их проглядеть, не воспринять это лишь как шутку, жалкую ложь.   
— И когда мы встретились... — Стив не смог заставить себя договорить, слова застревали в горле, не давая вздохнуть. Он вынул ладонь из руки Пеппер, потер дрожащими пальцами лицо.   
— Ты не сказал ему ничего такого, чего он уже не сказал бы о себе сам, — произнесла Пеппер.  
— Ты не слышала, что я... — Стив снова запнулся.   
— Нет. Но слышала, что ты говорил позже. Стив? Ты же не образец совершенства, не картонный герой, не пластиковая игрушка. Ты тоже человек, — она бережно коснулась его щеки. — Будь иначе, будь ты идеалом, которым делал тебя Говард... у вас с Тони просто ничего бы не вышло.   
Пеппер взяла его лицо в ладони и продолжила:   
— Ему не нужен герой, Стив. Он сам герой. Может, он этого и не признает, но так и есть. Он герой, и ему не нужен... — она не дала Стиву отвернуться. — Ему нужен ты. Такой же небезупречный, несовершенный, удивительный, героический и способный ошибаться, как он сам. Понимаешь? — Стив мотнул головой. — Стив?   
Стив невольно улыбнулся.  
— А если я скажу нет?   
— Разве ты сейчас ты уже можешь сказать нет? — усмехнулась Пеппер. По щеке ее скатилась еще одна слеза, но она сделала вид, что не заметила, и Стив последовал примеру. — Тони умеет забраться в самое сердце. Я это знаю как никто другой. Не думаю, что ты сможешь его просто так бросить.   
— Если причиню ему боль, то смогу.   
— Он бы не хотел, чтобы вместо этого ты причинил боль себе, — Пеппер отняла руки от его лица, и Стиву вдруг стало остро недоставать этого тепла, утешения. — Ему нужен ты. Более того, он хочет быть с тобой.  
Пеппер отстранилась, прошлась вдоль шкафов, скользя кончиками пальцев по идеальному стеклу.   
— Все это профессионально курировали и сохраняли, — пояснила она, оставляя полоски на стекле, разрушая совершенство — Стиву это понравилось. — Тони делал это не для отца и не для тебя, а лишь для себя самого. Потому что он верит в героев, верит в лучшее в человеческой натуре, пусть у него и есть проблемы с этим.   
Пеппер остановилась у витрины, посмотрела на один из отвергнутых прототипов щита, созданных Говардом.   
— У вас не должно было ничего получиться. Нельзя любить кого-то вот так. Кого-то, кто был твоим героем. Слишком тяжелый багаж, слишком много ложных ожиданий — я была в ужасе. Я боялась тебя, — Пеппер стояла спиной, но Стив видел напряжение в ее плечах, слышал, как она запнулась на последних словах. — Я понимала, чем это грозит, и была напугана. Ты мог так легко его уничтожить, — она провела ногтем круг по стеклу. — Или, по крайней мере, так я думала. Но Тони никогда не был тем, кто путает фантазии и реальность. А ты... — она издала тихий смешок. — Ты оказался гораздо большим, чем я ожидала. И меньшим. Я не стану притворяться, что ты идеален, но именно это, знаешь ли, делает тебя совершенством, — Пеппер опустила плечи, провела ладонью по лицу. Когда она обернулась к Стиву, в глазах ее не было слез. — Будь ты просто Капитаном Америкой, я бы сделала все возможное, чтобы держать Тони от тебя подальше. Для его собственной безопасности. Но ты просто... — она тепло улыбнулась. — Стив.   
Стив сделал резкий вздох.   
— Разве это лучше? — спросил он, уже ни в чем не уверенный.   
— Конечно, пока Стив — тот, кто его любит, — Пеппер склонила голову набок. — Я не стану просить тебя не причинять ему боль, — добавила она. — Потому что когда любишь кого-то, когда сам любим — это всегда влечет за собой боль. Невозможно не причинять человеку боль, если любишь его. Я просто хочу сказать, что ты уже далеко зашел и просто должен осознать масштабы. Если прежде не смог, то, надеюсь, понял сейчас, — она махнула рукой на затененные витрины, где лежали бережно собранные и профессионально курируемые экспонаты. — У тебя есть наследие, которого ты не выбирал, но знаешь что, Стив? Многие ли из нас выбирали свое наследие? Большинство находятся в ловушке того, что о них думают другие, хорошо это или плохо. И я могу сказать это. Тони Старк восторгается тобой. И не потому что ты Капитан Америка, не потому что ты Стив Роджерс, герой его отца, — он вздрогнул, и она добавила: — Лишь потому что ты Стив. Потому что ты парень, который торчит в его мастерской, орет, когда он не ест, играет с ботами и слушает его, когда Тони болтает что попало, и улыбается, когда он в дурном настроении и хочет выпить. Ты... этого достаточно. Для всех нас.   
Пеппер сделала еще шаг назад, вздернула подбородок, расправила плечи, и на мгновение, когда она шла по затененному проходу среди обломков его жизни, Стив увидел перед собой призрак Пегги. Когда она вышла на свет, это снова была Пеппер, просто Пеппер, но сердце запнулось. На мгновение боль в груди стала физической.  
— Поэтому я и говорю тебе это, — твердо сказала Пеппер. — Если ты когда-нибудь забудешь об ответственности, которую взял на себя, если когда-нибудь отнесешься ко всему этому невнимательно, я сделаю тебе больно, — она наступала на него, а Стив не понимал, что пятится, пока не уперся спиной в стену. — Ты можешь быть Капитаном Америкой, но мне плевать. Я имела дело с гораздо, гораздо худшими, чем ты, Роджерс, и вот что скажу. Я найду способ сделать тебе больно. Я буду очень изобретательна и тебе будет так больно, что лучше тебе не знать, как именно. Если ты кинешь его, Стив. Если ты преднамеренно и со злым умыслом используешь его. Я изрежу тебя на кусочки. Заставлю истекать кровью. Оскоплю твоим же щитом. Я сделаю все это, потому что смогу и так нужно будет, — глаза ее метали молнии. — Мы поняли друг друга, Капитан?  
Стив, прижатый к стене, тяжело сглотнул.   
— Да, мэм, — выдавил он, и голос чуть дрогнул, но какая разница.   
Пеппер изучала его еще несколько секунд, будто что-то взвешивая. Похоже, Стив прошел испытание, потому что в итоге Пеппер сделала глубокий вдох и кивнула. А затем улыбнулась — широкой теплой улыбкой. — Хорошо. Раз мы все уладили, может, пообедаем?   
Стив покосился на дверь, прикидывая, сможет ли выбраться отсюда целым и невредимым.   
— Хм, да, — сказал он наконец, потому что не привык спасаться бегством, никогда, пусть порой это и было глупо.   
— Отлично! — Пеппер взяла его под локоть. — Так тебе нравится мексиканская еда?  
— Да, — Стив улыбнулся, потому что теперь Пеппер, кажется, была в порядке. Непохоже, чтобы она собиралась достать какое-нибудь смертоносное оружие из маленькой, идеально сочетающейся по цвету с костюмом сумочки. Ну, в любом случае, он восстанавливался быстро.   
— Очень хорошо. Я знаю отличное местечко, — Пеппер вдруг встала на цыпочки и мягко поцеловала его в щеку. Стив удивленно моргнул. — Ты очень нравишься мне, — тихо сказала она. — Очень. И как бы я ни боялась всего этого между вами... если кто и справится, то только ты, — Пеппер погладила его по руке и широко улыбнулась, с теплотой, по-настоящему. — Я болею за вас обоих. Болею за тебя, Стив.   
— Но ты на стороне Тони, — сказал Стив, потому что мог это понять. Мог оценить. Пеппер улыбалась.   
— Кто-то ведь должен. Идем. Не знаю, как ты, а я умираю от голода.  
— Тоже, — пока они шли к двери, Стив еще раз посмотрел на затененные витрины, на запертые в стекле и металле обломки своей прежней жизни, канонизирующие его. — Пеппер?   
— Да?   
— Я ненавижу все это, — сказал Стив, и Пеппер прижалась к нему, совсем слегка.   
— Я тоже. Ты больше, чем все это. Идем. Тако могут улучшить что угодно.   
— Да, мэм, — больше не оборачиваясь, Стив вышел из комнаты.


	4. Chapter 4

— А знаешь, что вообще не успокаивает? Вот совсем? — Тони, идущий по посадочной площадке, на ходу ослабил галстук. Пиджак он уже снял, небрежно перекинул через локоть, несмотря на холод. На этой высоте всегда было холодно и ветренно, но Стив никогда не замечал — знал, что такое настоящий холод и каково это, промерзнуть до костей. Здесь не было ничего подобного. Легкий ветерок в сравнении с Северной Атлантикой — и вид отличный. Стиву нравилось порой сидеть здесь в ожидании Тони или просто так — свесить ноги с площадки и смотреть на неугомонный город внизу.   
Но чаще все же в ожидании Тони.  
— Что? — спросил он, с улыбкой глянув на него через плечо.   
— Попытка связаться с моим исполнительным директором во время довольно щекотливых технических переговоров из-за стремления поколотить инженера, едва закончившего, ну не знаю, начальную школу, наверное, потому что ему лет двенадцать, без шуток, что ему делать в моей группе Лего, Стив, если этот парень еще пубертат не пережил, а уже пытается читать мне лекцию о возможностях моей электрической схемы. МОЕЙ схемы, именно той, что я разработал лично, а он думает, что знает лучше меня...   
— Соберись, Тони, — Стив отчаянно пытался не улыбаться, но выходило не очень. Тони в приступе гнева всегда был забавен.   
— И вот я выясняю, что мой исполнительный директор и, смею добавить, моя бывшая девушка, ушла куда-то с моим парнем. Не круто. Паника возможна, но точно не круто. Совсем не успокаивает, вредно для моего уровня стресса и кровяного давления и уж точно не приветствуется, — Тони остановился рядом со Стивом, уперся руками в бедра, прищурился. Волосы его ерошил холодный ветер. — Знаешь, мне не нравится быть неким параноидальным любовником, это прямо таки недостойно, но теперь я не могу избавиться от подозрений. Ты что же, пытаешься украсть моего исполнительного директора, Роджерс?   
— Что? — Стив не сдержал ухмылки. — О чем ты, Тони?   
— Это резонный вывод, — голос его приобрел игривые нотки. — Когда я узнаю, что моя прекрасная бывшая любовница тайно встречается с глазу на глаз с моим нынешним роскошным любовником, совершенно очевидно, что они создают новую компанию с целью уничтожить меня финансово, — он сел рядом со Стивом, свесил ноги с края, бросил пиджак на пол. — Это разумный страх. Финансовый флирт. Он уничтожил немало акул бизнеса.   
— Клянусь, бывают дни, когда я понимаю только каждое третье слово из того, что ты говоришь, — Стив старался не расхохотаться. — Финансовый флирт, Тони, правда?   
— Ты коварно соблазнил моего исполнительного директора, — с невозмутимым лицом сообщил Тони. — Небось говорил о том, как прекрасен ее пятилетний план. Шептал ей на ухо сладкие цифры из сводных ведомостей. Читал стихи из ее презентаций.   
— Мы до отвала наелись тако и говорили о тебе, — вздернул бровь Стив.   
— Еще хуже, — особо сильный порыв ветра унес остальные слова, и Тони привалился к боку Стива. Стив обхватил его рукой за плечи, поцеловал, коснулся губами взъерошенных волос. Тони подался к прикосновению. — Что бы Пеппер ни говорила, это вранье, просто чтобы ты знал.   
— Я так и понял, — Стив передвинулся, загораживая его от ветра. — Она все время рассказывала мне о том, каким ты был отличным парнем. Похоже, она пытается уладить все между нами.   
— Это... — Тони притворно оскорбился. — Я звоню ей. Немедленно. Как она смеет сводить меня с моим собственным парнем? Это выходит за рамки, это просто... — он вынул телефон и попытался уклониться, когда Стив выхватил его. В итоге они оба упали на холодный камень. — Нет! Нет, верни немедленно, что ты творишь, Стивен, это недостойно американского идола.   
Стив застыл, оставив попытки держать телефон подальше от Тони. Тот замер, смех мгновенно стих.   
— Стив? — лежа на спине, Тони потянулся, провел большим пальцем по его щеке. — Эй, что не так?   
— Ничего? — Стив отстранился, с трудом улыбнулся. — Есть хочешь?   
— Да, у меня же не было тако до отвала с моей бывшей. Поэтому я голоден. А ты вообще всегда голоден, я заметил, — Тони приподнялся на локтях, не пытаясь встать. — Впрочем, я не настолько голоден, чтобы отвлечься на твою очевидную уловку, Роджерс, так что давай сперва все выясним, а?   
Стив поднялся, стараясь сделать это как можно менее неловко, но Тони пристально смотрел на него, с прищуром, а он всегда чувствовал себя рядом с ним неуклюжим, лишенным грации и блеска.   
— Тут холодно, — он все же разобрался с ногами. — Идем и поедим что-нибудь.   
— Ого, теперь ты меня игнорируешь, и это так на тебя не похоже, что я просто в ужасе, — Тони не двинулся. Выражение его лица было очень вежливым, а тень улыбки не касалась глаз. — Стив. Что не так?   
Стив протянул ему руку.   
— Не мог бы ты встать.   
Тони с интересом посмотрел на предложенную руку. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым.   
— И почему мне сейчас кажется, что меня вежливо приглашают на казнь? — пробормотал он, отстукивая одним пальцем быстрый ритм по каменному полу. Но все же вздохнул и ухватился за руку Стива. — Только потому, что зад отморозил, — он не позволил Стиву отстраниться. — Так что не так?   
— Да ничего... — Стив осекся, вздохнул. Тони это, кажется, не убедило. Стив сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не обращать внимания на подступающую панику, сосредоточиться на тепле руки Тони. — Пеппер... Пеппер показала мне коллекцию Говарда. Ну, вещи Капитана Америки, — он почувствовал, как ускоряется пульс, и вынужден был приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы успокоить дыхание. — Мои вещи.   
Несколько секунд слышался лишь свист ветра, который метался между зданиями со звуком трескающегося льда, охлаждал кожу, заставлял слезиться глаза. В эти секунды был лишь холод в легких, острый, тяжелый.   
А потом Тони убрал ладонь от руки Стива.   
Пальцы Стива схватили пустоту, и он ощутил горечь потери. Сжал руку в кулак, пытаясь сохранить остатки тепла от прикосновения Тони, и отступил. На лице Тони появилась насмешливая улыбка. Он сунул руки в карманы брюк.  
— Показала, значит? — сгорбился, плотно прижал руки к телу. — Напомни поблагодарить ее за это.   
Стив молча смотрел на него, сердце сжалось.   
— Прости, — сказал он в итоге, потому что больше нечего было сказать. — Тони, я... — Стив осекся, сглотнул остальные слова — знал, что все испортит. Вечно портит, никогда с Тони иначе не получается.  
— Да, я знаю, — тот потер ладонью лицо, на мгновение выражение его стало болезненным. Но тут же исчезло. — Так что, это все?   
— Я не могу ничего изменить, — сказал Стив, а Тони отвернулся и пошел прочь. Не думая, инстинктивно, как утопающий за круг, Стив ухватился за его руку. — Не уходи. Прости, я не должен был совать нос не в свои дела, я просто... — он запнулся, а Тони промолчал. — Прости.   
Тони не обернулся.   
— Сегодня был длинный день, и я устал, — голос его был сдержанным. — Можем мы... Давай вернемся к этому завтра, а?   
Это потребовало усилий, всей силы воли — не сжать пальцы на руке Тони крепче. Не сказать слова, что царапались в горле, ведь Стив был уверен в двух вещах: что он любит Тони Старка и что Тони не хочет этого слышать.   
— Мне жаль, — сказал он вместо этого. — Мне жаль, что Говард, твой отец, потратил так много времени и денег, канонизируя мертвеца, — из горла вырвался грубый смешок. Тони посмотрел в глаза, но за маской трудно было что-то разобрать. — Канонизируя чертов КОСТЮМ, — Стив уронил руки, досадливо сжал ладони в кулаки. — Лучше бы он просто оставил меня...   
— Нет, — отрезал Тони, будто ножом отсек. — Не смей, не вздумай так говорить, — он ткнул пальцем в Стива. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы он обанкротил семью, чем оставил тебя там, — резко взмахнул рукой, рассекая воздух, но в последний момент опустил ладонь Стиву на грудь. — Ты стоишь каждого пенни и каждой секунды, что он потратил на тебя. Это не обсуждается. Не вздумай... — Тони перевел дыхание, глаза под нахмуренными бровями блестели от гнева. — Нет. Никогда не говори мне такого. Никогда так не говори. Не смей. Что бы ни было, я рад... — он покачал головой. — Слушай, все нормально. Это... — Тони прикрыл глаза, сглотнул так, что кадык дернулся. — Ничего не попишешь.   
Стив накрыл ладонь Тони своей, прижал к груди, к сердцу. Пальцы Тони были холодными.   
— Мне жаль.  
Тони пожал плечами.   
— Да, ну, мне тоже, — криво усмехнувшись, он отступил назад. Стив тут же шагнул вперед, сократил дистанцию и, рискнув всем, поцеловал Тони, так нежно, как только мог. На мгновение мир будто застыл, из головы вымело все мысли, Стив ощутил лишь теплый выдох Тони прямо в губы.   
Тот ответил на второй поцелуй, сделал его не таким нежным, достаточно жарким, чтобы прогнать холод. Он прижался ближе, и Стив притянул его к себе, пытаясь сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, кроме самого поцелуя, мягкости губ Тони, соприкосновения языков. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Тони задыхался так же, как сам Стив, а может, и сильнее.   
Тони покачал головой, глаза его потемнели, щеки раскраснелись. Одной рукой он вцепился в рубашку Стива, сжал ткань дрожащими пальцами.   
— Ладно, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Ла-а-а-адно. Не знаю, что тут происходит, в самом деле, и я вроде как к этому привык, но сейчас? Ты должен все объяснить, и я прошу тебя использовать для этого только простые современные слова.   
— Что? — Стив взял его лицо в ладони, погладил большим пальцем по холодной щеке. — Тони, что ты... — он не смог сдержать усмешки. — Я не понимаю тебя, Тони. Часто. Я стараюсь, но...   
— Ты собираешься порвать со мной? — спросил Тони, и у Стива сердце оборвалось.   
— Нет. Что? Погоди, что? Нет! — паника заполнила пустоту в груди, и Стив в ужасе уставился на Тони. — Ты... в смысле, ты не хочешь... — он шумно сглотнул, пытаясь собраться. Невыполнимая задача. — Нет. Я не намерен ничего рвать, совершенно не хочу, но если ты хочешь, то я хочу это обсудить, потому что я думал... — Стив осекся. — Как ты вообще мог такое подумать?   
Тони, прищурившись, изучал его лицо. Секунду или две спустя он сделал глубокий вдох.   
— О, ну, это... Это облегчение, — слабым голосом проговорил он и снова прижался к Стиву, уткнулся лицом в шею. Стив обнял его, притянул к себе.   
— Как ты мог такое подумать? — прошептал он. Погладил Тони по спине, ощутил его дрожь. — Тони, с чего ты взял, что я хочу... — он вдохнул запах шампуня и геля, одеколона и хрустящего льна, а под ним — металла и масла. Уникальное сочетание.   
— Не знаю, — Тони издал сдавленный смешок, Стив ощутил тепло его дыхания кожей через рубашку. — Может, потому что ты обнаружил мою тайную коллекцию твоих вещей, и это немного жутковато? Черт, я слегка обеспокоен и стараюсь не думать о том, как странно все это выглядит, по правде говоря, потому что если подумаю, то сбегу прямо сейчас...   
— Тони, — Стив засмеялся. — Я не... Во-первых, это была коллекция твоего отца, разве не так? Не твоя. Во-вторых, меня-то это не слишком беспокоит, — он прижался лбом ко лбу Тони. — Я... — он сцепил зубы, чтобы не сказать правду, и нашел замену, которая не заставит Тони отшатнуться. — Ты нужен мне.   
Тони тихо засмеялся.   
— Ничего подобного, Кэп, — он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза. Что бы он ни прочел в его взгляде, немного расслабился. Стив ощутил, как Тони покидает напряжение, и снова прижал к себе, заслоняет от ветра. — Ты можешь забрать все это. Или я могу отдать все это Смитсоновскому музею. Они спрашивают меня об этом примерно раз в месяц, так что не проблема.   
— Нет, — ответил Стив чуть резче и громче, чем намеревался. Он покачал головой и повторил уже тише: — Нет. Если тебе нужно мое мнение, то это не то... Нет, пожалуйста.   
Тони изогнул бровь.   
— Это все твое, Стив. Делай с ним что хочешь. Если бы существовал не слишком неловкий способ сказать: «Эй, кстати у меня тут хренова туча твоих шмоток, что ты хочешь с ними сделать?» — я бы давно отдал все это тебе.   
— Все нормально. Просто немного угнетает, — он прижался щекой к волосам Тони и закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от груза воспоминаний. — Ощущение, будто я должен тихо умирать вместе со всеми этими вещами. За стеклом, как второсортный экспонат, — от легкого прикосновения пальцев Тони к волосам Стив дернулся, но затем расслабился. — Просто... Пусть лучше все это остается там, где есть, если ты не против. Большая часть тех вещей о коммандос, Пегги, полковнике Филлипсе и... — голос сорвался, и Стив кашлянул, стараясь сосредоточиться на прикосновениях Тони, который гладил его по волосам. Руки, способные создавать удивительные вещи, были уверенными, как всегда. — И Баки, — закончил Стив, поскольку теперь он мог встретиться с этим призраком лицом к лицу, теперь он был не один. — Они заслуживают того, чтобы о них помнили. Чтили. То, что они совершили, чем рискнули — это важно. Они достойны оказаться в Смитсоновском, но я не могу, не сейчас.   
— Все, кроме тебя, а? — спросил Тони с болью в голосе, но продолжил уверенной и бережной рукой поглаживать его по голове.   
— Большую часть войны я был танцующей обезьянкой в блестящем костюме, — пробормотал Стив, и Тони замер.   
— Ты спас мир, — прошептал он Стиву в шею, обжигая словами кожу.   
— Ты тоже.   
— Да, но давай не будем об этом, у нас и так закрытое сообщество и большинство членов этого маленького клуба мне не нравится, — он отодвинулся, взглянул Стиву в глаза. — Супергеройское сообщество по большей части состоит из кучки придурков, мы об этом вроде говорили, — Стив усмехнулся, Тони улыбнулся в ответ. — Спасения мира тебе недостаточно, да, себялюбец?  
— Тони... — Стив закатил глаза. Тот изогнул бровь, изобразив на лице изумление и недоверие. Стив вздохнул. — Большая часть тех вещей касается парня, который никогда не существовал. Это лишь приманка для публики. Они могли сунуть в тот костюм кого угодно. Я вроде как даже удивлен, что так и не поступили, когда я утонул.   
— Нет никого, кто мог бы занять твое место, — сказал Тони. — И даже американское правительство не настолько тупое, чтобы попытаться. Но они могли сохранить память о тебе. Людям нужные герои. Им во все времена нужны герои.   
Тони помедлил, положил голову Стиву на плечо.  
— Не могу поверить, что вообще об этом думаю, — проворчал он. — Я едва уклонился от одной пули и вот, пытаюсь встать на пути у следующей, — он отстранился прежде, чем Стив успел помешать. — Черт, я непроходимый тупица.   
— Тони?   
— Ладно, я, пожалуй, напомню тебе, что в последний раз это ты полез на рожон, Роджерс, так что по меньшей мере можешь сейчас дать мне поблажку, — Тони пристально посмотрел на него. Не понимая толком, что происходит, Стив кивнул. Кажется, сработало — Тони глубоко вздохнул и резко мотнул головой. — Ладно. Идем, мастерская, — он отошел и оживленно хлопнул в ладоши. — Вперед, шагом марш, солдат.   
— Это что, твой новый кинк? — Стив не удержался от улыбки, но все же направился к двери, Тони последовал за ним.  
— Ничего нового, золотце, — Тони все же взял его за руку. Он собирался отойти, но Стив переплел их пальцы. Не держал — на случай, если Тони захочет отстраниться. Но тот, напротив, сжал крепче. — Большая часть всего в «Старк Индастриз» принадлежала отцу, — сказал он, когда они шли к лифту. — Кое-кто из коммандос завещал вещи ему, а после его смерти мне. Но он коллекционировал все. Даже игрушки. Большая их часть к моменту, когда я подрос достаточно, чтобы с ними играть, стала коллекционными вещами, поэтому я не играл, — он криво ухмыльнулся. — Пару раз пытался, но был пойман, и это того не стоило.  
— Мне жаль... — начал было Стив, но Тони отмахнулся.  
— Ты был важен для него. И я не понимал почему, пока не встретил тебя, — Стив почувствовал, как щеки вспыхнули. Тони покосился на него. — Ты полностью... — он запнулся, усмехнулся. — А знаешь что? Нет. Нахрен. Ты нравишься мне таким, какой есть, — Тони поцеловал Стива, отстранившись лишь когда лифт остановился. — Идем.  
Войдя в мастерскую, он направился прямиком к зарядочным станциям.  
— Привет, ребята, папа дома, — Тони погладил по голове каждого из потянувшихся к нему ботов. — Дубина, подойти на секундочку.   
Ведя бота к главному рабочему столу, Тони подхватил по пути какой-то инструмент, подбросил, поймал.   
— Нужно поковыряться в твоей платформе, приятель, но сегодня я не буду возиться с твоими деталями, — он указал гаечным ключом на камеру Дубины. — Клянусь, если ты будешь ерзать, я намагничу твои колеса и позволю поиграть с тобой румбам, — Дубина жалобно присвистнул, и Тони потрепал его по опорной стойке. — Ты сможешь. Ты ведь молодец? — Дубина пригнул голову, покачался на колесах. — Умница моя.  
Стив осторожно, чтобы не мешать, подошел ближе. Погладил Дубину, и тот прильнул к руке.   
— Итак, когда я создавал Дубину, в то мрачное средневековье, — сказал Тони, приступая к работе, пока Стив отвлекал бота, — использовал что есть под рукой в качестве механических частей. Собран был он на скорую руку, из лоскутов буквально. Мне не хватало ни терпения, ни времени. Я не мог дождаться, пока прибудет доставка, нужно было сделать все немедленно, прямо сейчас, — он подхватил отвертку, указал ею на Стива. — Многое не подходило или с трудом вписывалось, — Тони открыл панель, заглянул внутрь. — Кое-что я прикреплял скотчем. Пару деталей, что оказались под рукой. Большую часть я потом переделал, но по какой-то причине... — он нагнулся ниже и вынул маленькую металлизированную подушечку серебристого цвета. — Это вот осталось. Хотя уже было не нужно, когда я исправил остальное, — он изучал предмет в своей руке, будто ключ к разгадке какой-то тайны. Потом передал его Стиву и стал прилаживать на место панель. — Я должен был достать это. Но не достал.   
Предмет был дюймов восемь в длину, прямоугольной формы, надутый воздухом. Но внутри что-то было, оно двигалось, когда Стив шевелил подушечку.   
— Что это?   
Тони поставил на место панель.   
— Когда я собирал Дубину, был пьян, — вопрос он проигнорировал и встал. — Я просто хочу предварить это крохами информации. Я был пьян, с похорон родителей прошло недель пять — так себе времена, — Тони смотрел на перевернутую камеру Дубины. Бот наклонил голову, пожужжал сервоприводами. Со свистом подтолкнул Тони под руку. — Я выбросил... ну, все. Книги, инструменты, одежду. Сунул все в мусорное ведро. Черт, да и в окно много чего выбросил, меня чуть не арестовали. Пьяного семнадцатилетнего подростка, который вышвыривал из окна шестого этажа компьютерное оборудование. Думаю, копы просто не захотели со мной связываться, — Тони невесело улыбнулся. — Я все вышвырнул. Если бы мог сжечь, сжег бы. Все, кроме этого. Я таскался с ним много лет, мне самому казалась извращением решимость, с которой я цеплялся за это. Папа довольно часто пытался забрать, бесполезно и неловко выходило, но просыпаясь, я снова хватался за это. Взял с собой даже в МТИ. Убеждал себя, что это эксперимент.   
Тони забрал у Стива предмет, подержал на руке.   
— Инертный газ и новый полимер. Посмотрим, смог ли я обмануть время. Я говорил себе, что это... эксперимент. Что я не избавлялся от этой штуки, чтобы посмотреть, сработало ли. Не мог, пока не закончится эксперимент, — Тони покачал головой. — Способность к самообману — вторая по величине черта моего характера, знаешь ли, — он взял с верстака нож, положил перед собой подушечку. — В общем, эту вещь я сохранил. Из всего, чем владел, сохранил только ее, сунул в платформу Дубины, чтобы цепи не касались друг друга и не было замыкания. Сохранил, потому что была нужного размера и формы. Потому что уже была изолирована, защищена и сбалансирована. Оказалась полезной, — Тони осторожно разрезал материал, раздалось тихое шипение. — Потому что нужно было заставить Дубину работать. Потому что я не мог... был слишком не в форме, чтобы защитить бота, но возможно... — он с улыбкой извлек маленький синий предмет и бросил его Стиву — тот инстинктивно поймал. — Возможно, я мог дать ему хоть иллюзию защиты. Какой-то талисман, артефакт, немного магии, когда я еще верил в магию.   
Стив повертел предмет в ладони, удивленно моргнул. Маленькая игрушка была потрепанной и выцветшей, на шероховатой ткани виднелся переделанный шов. Детская игрушка, которой играли, которую любили — в отличие от всех остальных, что стояли за стеклом в «Старк Индастриз».  
Стив улыбнулся, и маленький плюшевый Капитан Америка, со щитом и в маске, словно улыбнулся в ответ.   
— Твоя? — сипло спросил Стив, излишне бережно обхватив игрушку ладонями.  
— Ага, — Тони привалился к верстаку, скрестил руки на груди. Когда Стив перевел на него взгляд, он пожал плечами. — Не такая роскошная, как отцовские, но вся моя.   
Дубина толкнул Стива в бок.  
— Нет, — отрезал Тони. — Не смей. Это не твое, — Дубина щелкнул на него манипулятором и снова потянулся к Стиву, глядя на его ладони, тихо пожужжал сервоприводами. — Да, я в курсе, что вынул из тебя, сам же и положил, ты, жадный сорванец, но это совершенно точно не механическая часть, ты же посмотри на себя, тебе это не нужно!  
— А тебе нужно? — Стив шумно сглотнул и повторил. — Оно нужно тебе?   
Тони опустил голову, потер ладонью затылок, дернул плечом.   
— Если спасения целого мира тебе недостаточно, то разве имеет значение спасение одного ребенка, Стив?   
Стив снова перевел взгляд на игрушку.   
— Не знаю, — пожал он плечами. — Не знаю, почему это имеет значение, но имеет, — Стив поймал взгляд Тони. — Возможно, это я смогу понять, — Дубина потянулся к игрушке, он потрепал его по голове. — Это помогло тебе?   
— Если я сохранил ее до своих семнадцати, то как думаешь? — Тони оттолкнулся от верстака, подошел ближе. Обхватил ладонями руки Стива, сомкнул вокруг игрушки. — Ты спас меня, — сказал он серьезно и спокойно — лишь констатируя факт. — Когда мне очень нужно было верить в героев, у меня был ты.   
Стив судорожно вздохнул.   
— Это странно? — спросил он.   
— Что у меня в детстве была плюшевая версия тебя? — Тони широко и по-настоящему улыбнулся. — Что я спал с Капитаном Америкой, когда мне было шесть?   
Стив рассмеялся.   
— Никогда так больше не говори, — он постарался произнести это строго, но не преуспел — из-за тепла ладоней Тони и мягкости игрушки, и прикосновения манипулятора Дубины к боку.  
— Странно ли то, что мой отец дружил с тобой за десятилетия до моего рождения? И я просто замена Говарда?   
Смех стих.   
— И так тоже никогда больше не говори, — сказал Стив уже без тени юмора.   
— Ладно, — Тони отобрал у него игрушку. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты мне понравился, Стив. Встреча со своими героями редко бывает успешной. У мраморных колоссов чаще всего глиняные ноги. Я не хотел, чтобы ты мне понравился. Вообще-то я был настроен тебя ненавидеть. Пожалуй, если бы сумел, моя жизнь была бы проще, — он помедлил, погладил большим пальцем игрушку по голове. — Иди нахрен за то, что оказался таким привлекательным.   
— Это было непросто, — сообщил Стив с ухмылкой, и Тони отзеркалил ее. — Ты такой осел, Тони.   
— Видишь? Это целиком и полностью твоя вина, во всем — и что такой привлекательный, и что я нравлюсь тебе несмотря на то, что совершенно точно не...   
Стив ухватил его за галстук, осторожно потянул на себя и заткнул поцелуем. А потом не дал отодвинуться.   
— Ты нравишься мне таким, как есть, — хрипло сказал он.   
— Это потому что я хорош в постели, — проворчал Тони, и Стив снова заставил его замолчать поцелуем — и потому, что это было приятно, и потому, что позволять ему болтать было попросту опасно. Когда поцелуй закончился, Тони привалился к нему. — Мне нравится парень по имени Стив, — сообщил он, избегая смотреть в глаза. — Он заразительно смеется, любит сидеть на диване, поедая китайскую еду, заставляет меня по утрам есть овсянку с изюмом и слушает, как я болтаю о том, что не волнует ни одного здравомыслящего человека. Он не жалуется на мои вечно холодные ноги и то, что я свечусь в темноте. Любит огонь в камине, книги и одно одеяло на двоих. Беспокоится о стоимости еды и всегда доедает свою порцию, — Тони помедлил и продолжил: — А порой он надевает тесный костюм и спасает мир. Но все равно остается Стивом.   
Стив молча смотрел на него.   
— И какой кофе я пью?  
Тони замер. Вздохнул.   
— Понятия не имею. ДЖАРВИС?   
— Черный по утрам и во время нештатных ситуаций. Два сахара, если поздно и вам нужно поспать. Горячий — всегда, — сухо сообщил ДЖАРВИС.   
Тони пожал плечами.   
— Я все это не очень умею, — натянуто произнес он. — Компенсирую технологиями.   
Стив улыбнулся.   
— Разумный выбор, — он кивнул на игрушку. — Отдай ее Дубине.   
— И зачем Дубине плюшевая мини-версия тебя? — спросил Тони, но бот уже потянулся к игрушке, с энтузиазмом щелкая манипулятором. — Зачем она тебе? — уточнил он у Дубины.   
— Потому что она была твоей. Потому что твоя.   
— Нет, — произнес Тони, протягивая ему игрушку. — Потому что это ты, — Дубина взял предложенное и умчался к зарядной станции. Когда он положил ее на станцию, остальные боты столпились вокруг, склонив «головы». Тони сунул руки в карманы, покачался на пятках. Выражение его лица в тусклом свете было не рассмотреть.   
— Ты спас меня. Когда я был совсем один, напуганный, вдали от дома и друзей... Ты спас меня.   
Стив потянулся, обхватил пальцами подбородок Тони.   
— Разве это не странно? — спросил он, слыша свой голос будто издалека. — Ведь в точности то же самое ты сделал для меня.   
Тони встретился с ним взглядом, криво усмехнулся.   
— Ну что же, — проворчал он, подцепил пальцами ремень Стива, потянул на себя. — В таком случае мы квиты.   
— Вроде того, — теперь они были так близко, что Стив ощущал на губах дыхание Тони, и не смог сдержать дрожи. — Тони...   
— Ага, — тот подступил вплотную, уничтожая последний дюймовый пробел между ними, и Стив прижался к его губам своими. — В кровать? — прошептал Тони несколько секунд спустя.   
Может, и не стоило говорить «да», позволять это прямо сейчас, но вот только именно сейчас Стив в этом остро нуждался, в мягких губах Тони, его жадных прикосновениях.   
— Да, пожалуйста.   
По крайней мере, сейчас у него было это. Он мог подождать всего остального. 

***

— Ненавижу нашу жизнь. Я говорил об этом, Роджерс? — Тони швырнул футболку в мусорную корзину. Как ни странно — попал, хоть не очень-то старался. — Нет, ты ответь.   
— С тех пор, как мы покинули Щ.И.Т., пару десятков раз, — Стива это вполне устраивало. В данный момент он тоже не был в восторге от своего существования. — Думаю, с этого момента нам стоит оставить магию ее потребителям.   
— А мы знаем таких? В смысле, которые нас не ненавидят? — Тони продолжал раздеваться. — Я буду в душе. В этот единственный раз я скажу — ты в душ со мной не приглашен. Нет. Я не могу, — он вздрогнул. — Оставайся здесь. Мне нужно кожу с себя содрать, — Тони швырнул штаны и нижнее белье в мусорник.   
— Не поранься, — посоветовал Стив.   
Тони бросил на него убийственный взгляд.   
— Оставайся здесь. Я не шучу. Ты... Не трогай!  
— Ты чист, Тони. Щ.И.Т. ни за что бы не выпустил тебя из деактиватора, не будь уверен наверняка, — Стив привалился к стене, потому что руки держать при себе он мог, но не смотреть — ни за что. Тони изогнул бровь, Стив попытался изобразить на лице невинную улыбку. Очевидно, не сработало — с невинностью с определенных пор было не очень.   
— Они могут сколько угодно говорить, что я чист. Я по-прежнему чувствую себя грязным, будто искупался в комковатом арахисовом масле, — Тони вздрогнул. — Я вернусь. Когда вымоюсь.   
— Не буду я ждать, — когда Тони хлопнул дверью, Стив сумел удержаться от хохота. — ДЖАРВИС, будь добр, мониторь температуру воды и держи ее в рамках человеческих значений, пожалуйста.   
— Разумеется.   
Стив упал на диван, потянулся, пытаясь избавиться от боли в плечах. Его в самом деле тошнило от магии. И пришельцев. И монстров. Он не мог и подумать, что доживет до того дня, когда пропустит в этом списке генномодифицированных нацистов. Дожил.   
Нет, конечно в его ванной в данный момент находился голый супергерой. Это хорошо. Это многое компенсировало. Пару минут Стив провел, представляя себе голого мокрого Тони. Но это был опасный путь, поэтому он потянулся к ближайшему планшету.   
— ДЖАРВИС, я посмотрел все записи тестов?   
— Да, тридцать шесть файлов, сэр.   
Стив нахмурился, глядя на список.   
— Но их же тридцать семь, ДЖАРВИС.   
— Нет, здесь тридцать шесть файлов.   
Стив уставился на список, пересчитал названия файлов, а потом еще раз. Тридцать семь. Он все пытался понять, который выбивается из списка. Все числовые последовательности казались знакомыми, но он всегда позволял ДЖАРВИСУ самому выбирать файл для просмотра. Стив уже открыл было рот, чтобы попросить у ДЖАРВИСА объяснений, но тут завибрировал телефон.   
— Привет, Роуди, — сказал Стив и тут же добавил: — Все живы и здоровы. По телевизору все страшнее, чем на самом деле.   
Раздался тихий облегченный выдох.   
— Я так и думал, но Тони не брал трубку, и я немного напрягся. Знаешь, как это бывает.   
— Ему крепко досталось, — Стив отложил планшет на стол. — В основном потому, что пошел один, вопреки приказам, — он потер ладонью лоб. — Почему он так поступает, Роуди? Нет, правда, он порой с ума меня сводит, я не понимаю, почему.   
— Что именно? Ведет себя как одинокий волк? — Роуди тихо фыркнул. — Привыкай.   
— Я бы предпочел к такому не привыкать. Я бы предпочел, чтобы хоть время от времени он следовал приказам и не бросался с головой в потенциально смертельные ситуации без остальной команды, потому что это безумие, — Стив постучал пальцем по планшету и отодвинул его подальше, пока не поддался искушению снова посмотреть, как Тони едва не убил себя в мастерской. — В смысле, теперь у него есть команда, те, кто прикрывает спину... — Стив осекся. — О...   
Роуди расхохотался.   
— Неужели последний кусок головоломки встал на место? Неужели ты все понял?   
Стив снова рухнул на диван.   
— Он сделал все это сам, — выдавил он, — потому что выбора не было. Кто мог раньше прикрыть спину?   
— Да никто, — согласился Роуди. — Даже когда я хотел, то не мог. И Пеппер не могла. У нас была работа и своя жизнь, мы не могли прикрывать его постоянно. Слишком большая дистанция, слишком много секретов, а Тони никого не подпускал близко. У него были на то свои причины — не доверять людям, прятаться. Но работал он всегда один.   
— Он всегда был один, — Стив прикрыл глаза.   
— А даже если нет, то держался отстраненно. Потому что никто не оставался надолго. Работал он один. Никакого прикрытия. Никакой помощи. Он не мог себе позволить привыкнуть к чьему-либо присутствию.   
Стив вскочил с дивана.   
— Ага. Ладно. Он делает это прямо сейчас, — сдернул с себя рубашку и, жонглируя телефоном, избавился от ботинок и носков. Стал стаскивать брюки. — Мне надо бежать.  
Роуди смеялся.  
— Стив?   
— Да?  
— Тебе придется побыть с ним некоторое время. Пока он не начнет верить, что больше не одинок. На это уйдет время.   
— Время, я понял. Роуди? Спасибо.   
— Обращайся. И спасибо за информацию, Стив. Созвонимся.   
Стив с усмешкой отложил телефон и направился в ванную. Коротко постучав, открыл дверь.   
— Я вхожу, — сообщил он, и Тони издал негодующий вопль.   
— Выметайся! — заорал он, когда Стив открыл дверь душевой. — Пошел вон, Капитан Властность.   
— Ты и так чистый, — Стив скользнул внутрь, закрыл дверь. — И сам это знаешь, — он уклонился от брошенной в голову мочалки и рассмеялся, когда Тони стал брызгаться водой и в итоге чуть не упал. Стив поймал его, крепко ухватил за запястье. — Ты чист, медики Щ.И.Т.а дезактивировали и очистили все, — улыбнулся Стив. — Так что сейчас это уже не ради чистоты, а ради комфорта. Позволь мне остаться.  
— Если тебе в самом деле нужен душ, — прищурился Тони, — я выйду и оставлю его тебе.   
— Не сомневаюсь, — согласился Стив. — Если ты правда хочешь, чтобы я ушел, только скажи, и я уйду. Или же ты можешь развернуться и позволить мне вымыть тебе голову.   
Тони положил руку поверх ладони Стива, и на мгновение показалось, что все же оттолкнет. Однако в итоге Тони отвернулся и привалился к нему.   
— Ладно. Если хочешь, — голосом капризного ребенка протянул он.   
Ухмыльнувшись, Стив коснулся губами его виска и потянулся за шампунем.   
— Всегда рад помочь, — сказал он, и Тони громко расхохотался. Когда Стив втер пригоршню шампуня в волосы Тони, смех стих.   
— Тебе еще нужно попрактиковаться, — сообщил Тони, впрочем, свои жалобы он сопроводил стоном удовольствия.   
— Ладно, — Стив воспользовался шансом и размял напряженные мышцы шеи Тони, спустился к плечам. Он водил скользкими от шампуня пальцами по коже. Тони поймал его за руку.   
— Чувствуешь? — спросил он, наклонив голову. — Здесь шрам, нет... — Тони подтолкнул его пальцы выше. — Тут. Чувствуешь?   
— Что? Шрам?   
— Нет, шрапнель, — Тони отстранился, подставил голову под струю душа. — В шее есть осколок металла. Когда был ребенком, мог его прощупать, но теперь, наверное, слишком глубоко.   
— В шее?   
— Ага. В отцовской лаборатории как-то случился взрыв, — Тони подхватил банку с шампунем. — Ну вот и... осколок металла. Не смогли извлечь. Наверное, он до сих пор там, — он поднял руки. — Наклони голову, здоровяк.   
Сбитый с толку, Стив послушался, и Тони ловкими пальцами стал намыливать ему голову. Стив невольно издал смешок, и Тони замер. Тогда Стив расхохотался во весь голос.   
— Ты, — едва сумел он выдавить из себя и взглянул Тони в глаза. Потянувшись к нему, бережно стер остатки пены с лица. — Я никогда, никогда-никогда не пойму тебя, — выдохнул Стив, и вдруг осознал, что ничего, можно и так.   
— Я мудреный, — согласился Тони и наклонил Стиву голову, чтобы продолжить вспенивать шампунь. — Это проблема?   
Стив смыл пену и коснулся его губ своими.   
— Нет, — он огладил Тони ладонями под теплыми струями воды.   
— Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться, — пробормотал тот прямо в губы, — но сегодня вторник. У меня назначена встреча.   
— Не против компании? — прошептал Стив.   
— Что ты задумал? 

***

— Это ужасная идея.   
— Все нормально, Наташа.   
— Нет, она права, единственная причина, по которой башня еще стоит — это что ты ее держишь, — Марисса уставилась на Тора. Это был долгий, долгий путь наверх.   
Тор покачал головой.   
— Нет, все хорошо, маленькая, — он широко и радостно улыбнулся.   
Марисса насмешливо фыркнула.   
— Тогда убери руки.   
Медленно и осторожно Тор опустил левую руку и ухмыльнулся. Мариссу это не впечатлило.   
— Теперь другую.  
Тор скользнул взглядом по башне из Лего.   
— Возможно, это не мудрейшее из предложений. Я могу остаться здесь.   
— Чувак, ты не можешь держать башню из Лего до утра, — хмыкнула Марисса.   
— О, он может. Он очень терпеливый, — сказала Наташа. — Бросай, Тор.  
— Я не вижу причины, по которой... — кирпичик Лего, прилетевший неизвестно откуда, подкосил башню под самую основу. Вся конструкция рухнула на пол, оставив Тора с отделенной верхушкой башни в руке. Он посмотрел на останки с отчетливым разочарованием на лице. — Это не было ожидаемо.   
Угнездившийся на одном из столов Клинт подбросил еще один кирпичик Лего в воздух, легко поймал.   
— Не стоит все усложнять, — сказал он с короткой усмешкой. — Положи игрушки и отступи, Искорка.   
— Тактика твоя всегда бесчестна, — Тор направился к Клинту, держа в руке осколок башни.   
Клинт со смехом спрыгнул со стола.   
— Старик, я не настолько глуп, чтобы идти с тобой в лобовую! — он стал перепрыгивать через конструкции из Лего, оставляя позади кричащих детей.   
— Итак, это все же случилось, — протянул Брюс, сидевший за следующим столом. Он покачал головой и, пряча улыбку, вернулся к планшету, на котором показывал старшим детям, как работать с графической программой. — Вращайте изображение вот так и сможете вычислить давление...   
Тони заглянул ему через плечо, не обратив внимание на то, как что-то, скорее всего Клинт в сопровождении элементов Лего, рухнуло на пол.   
— Нет, нет, мы сможем сделать лучше...   
Брюс не дал ему сграбастать планшет.   
— О нет. Нет, не вздумай, Тони, ты...   
Тони снова попытался выхватить планшет и заворчал, когда Брюс отдернул руки.  
— Ладно! Миньон! — Тони повелительно указал на ближайшего ребенка, который вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Отрегулируйте расчеты так, чтобы учесть рост напряжения в энергосистеме на тридцать два процента.   
Девчушка ткнула блестящим ярко-зеленым ногтем в экран планшета.   
— Разве это не увеличит нагрузку на транспортную систему...   
— БАМ! — рявкнул Тони.   
Все замерли.   
— Ты что же... только что... только что сказал «бам»? — уточнил Брюс. — Это странно. Даже для тебя.   
— Бам, — отмахнулся Тони. — Ну, Синтия? — спросил у девочки, которая разбиралась с программой.   
— Ага, — кивнула она. — Не знала, что Лего может спонтанно возгораться.   
Дети дружно рассмеялись. Тони смотрел на девочку, сдерживая смех.  
— Ты, ты ужасное человеческое существо, — сурово сказал он. — Будешь остаток вечера дежурить с Дубиной.   
— Черт возьми, да! — вскочила она на ноги под дружный смех. Дубина вместе со своими собратьями, гораздо более покладистыми, помогал с базовой сборкой. Ю и Лапа работали старательно, а Дубину больше интересовало копание в куче блоков в поисках розовых. — Ты устраиваешь беспорядок, Дубина! — крикнула Синтия, пробираясь к нему.   
— Это у него получается лучше всего, — сказал Клинт. Прячась за ботами, он до сих пор чудом избегал Тора. — Слушай, мне кажется, ты воспринимаешь все слишком близко к се... — Тор попытался его схватить, но Клинт ловко увернулся. — Ладно, если хочешь так... — оскорбленно протянул он.   
— Наверное, это потому что ты развалил его башню, — предположил один из мальчиков. Он подбросил опорную стойку, и Лапа поймал ее в воздухе. — Это не очень-то мило, — еще одну стойку мальчик бросил Дубине, но тот не отреагировал. В итоге деталь отскочила от манипулятора, но Клинт поймал ее прежде, чем она успела упасть на пол.   
— А ты что, полиция милоты у нас? — спросил Клинт у мальчика и бросил ему деталь обратно. — Дубина! Прикрой меня! — Дубина медленно направил на него камеру, в движении отчетливо чувствовалось презрение. — Отлично! Попросишь прикрыть тебя в следующий раз!  
Тор рванулся к Дубине, который послушно убрался с дороги. Клинт сбежал и стал прятаться за детьми — те хохотали и кричали на него.   
— Не бегайте, — велел Коулсон, не отрываясь от планшета, и постучал пальцами по столу. — Итак... — через стол от него организаторы групп заняли свои места. Они выглядели сконфуженными. Коулсон метнул в них быстрый взгляд. — Вы обновляете свои сертификаты 501 при каждой смене руководства?   
— Видите ли, дело в том, что мы студенты колледжа, поэтому зарегистрированный совет может длиться только четыре года, — начал было Джон, и Коулсон сжал пальцами лоб, словно ему стало больно. — Нет?   
— Передайте мне свои файлы, — вздохнул Коулсон. — Все.   
— Но здесь...   
— Все, — повторил Коулсон. Под столом к нему с тихим гулом кралась румба. Не глядя, Коулсон подхватил деталь Лего и бросил ее в пустой угол. Из потаенных мест под столами появились остальные румбы. — Ненавижу эти штуки, — бросил Коулсон, когда один из студентов со сдавленным воплем вскарабкался на стул. Его одарили красноречивым взглядом. — Соберитесь и принесите мне файлы.   
— Да, сэр, — парень нерешительно поставил ногу на пол. Мистер Фантастик с чириканьем подкатился к нему, и тот отдернулся так резко, что перевернул стул. Стив знал, что смеяться над этим нехорошо, но удержаться не мог. Стоявший в другом конце комнаты Тони поймал его взгляд и ухмыльнулся. Стив ответил улыбкой, Тони, сунув руки в карманы брюк, подошел к нему. — Наслаждаешься?   
— Да. Спасибо, что позволил нам прийти, — Стив похлопал по свободному месту рядом с собой, и Тони сел. Потянулся за кирпичиками Лего. — Мы строим... — Стив глянул на мальчика рядом. — Венката? Что мы строим?   
— Первый круг горок, — ответил мальчик, не отрывая взгляда от постройки.   
— Прекрасно, — Тони мельком посмотрел на схему.   
— А что у нас сегодня на перекус? — спросила девочка с круглым лицом и большими темными глазами.  
— Не знаю, спроси идиота в шапке Босса, — посоветовал Тони.  
— Простите? — отозвался Ник Фьюри, носивший на голове разноцветные перья с изяществом куда большим, чем Стив мог бы себе представить. — Прошу прощения, Старк? Тебе есть что сказать о том, как я веду это мероприятие? Потому что если да, то уверен, мы все с удовольствием послушаем.   
— Отличная шапка, Ник, — бросил Тони, а Стив опустил голову, пряча улыбку.   
— Я чертовски круто смотрюсь в этой шапке, не вздумай даже сомневаться в этом.  
Маленькая девочка нахмурилась.   
— Пятьдесят центов в ругательную банку, мистер Фьюри.   
— Что? А, да ну бросьте, — Фьюри полез в карман. — Фил, разменяешь бакс?   
— Альтернативные вторники были такими спокойными, — сказал Тони. — На кой че... зачем, я хотел сказать зачем, — сообщил он снова нахмурившейся девочке. — Зачем я вас всех позвал? Особенно его. Кто вообще пригласил Фьюри? Мне он не нужен, как это произошло?   
— Потому что ты любишь компанию, — Стив подтолкнул стопку кирпичиков к Тони. — Приступай к работе, Старк.  
Тони фыркнул, но послушался.   
— Лучше бы были печеньки, — проворчал он, и на несколько минут повисло молчание. — Стив?  
— Хм? — Стив смотрел то на проект, то на схему.   
— На этой неделе я буду тестировать новый репульсор, — Тони работал так быстро, что пальцы казались размытым пятном. — Не откажусь от компании.  
Стив глянул на него и вернулся к проекту.   
— Это я могу, — он отчаянно старался не улыбаться как идиот. Оказалось неожиданно сложно. — Кстати... Знаешь, есть один кинотеатр, который показывает ретроспективу старых киносериалов. Я хотел бы сходить, ты как?   
Тони изогнул губы.   
— Ты покупаешь билеты, а я попкорн, — секунду-другую они просто улыбались друг другу.   
— ЭЙ! Тащи свой зад сюда, Бартон! Агенты, остановите этого человека!  
Прижимая одной рукой к голове шапку босса, Клинт бежал по комнате, преследуемый детьми и румбами.   
— Стоит ли попытаться отобрать? — задумчиво спросила Марисса у Наташи.   
Наташа одарила и шапку, и Клинта презрительным взглядом.   
— Пусть мальчики сражаются за формальное главенство. А мы будем контролировать реальное строительство.   
Марисса подняла стопку планов.   
— Я отвечаю за это.   
— Ну, в таком случае, почему тебя волнует, кто носит дурацкую шапку и кричит о собственной важности? — когда Клинт пробегал мимо, Наташа с тихим вздохом поставила ему подножку. Восторженно возопив, он перепрыгнул ее и рухнул, продолжая хихикать, когда Наташа подбила его под коленку другой ногой.   
— Разумеется, нельзя позволить им уйти и поставить под угрозу твой проект, — пояснила Наташа Мариссе.   
— Это твоя вина, — сообщил Тони Стиву. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Семья. Что поделать. Передашь мне вот тот длинный кирпичик?


End file.
